The Life of a Princess
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: A crazy crossover that is built around the pack. Many pairing over many years. Gets updated when I can find time.
1. How a Princess becomes a Servant

**Hey Snow has returned. I know that is like scary. **

**This story will be a Sesshomaru/Snow fic. I know but check out my web site to get a look into the neko's life. **

**Okay I guess we can began.**

_Chapter I_

_How a Princess becomes a Servant_

A young neko that look to be around the age of six was set under a sakura tree; her body in complete shadow. She was sitting, waiting in fact for the other shoe to drop. Like the rest of the household she was wearing all black. The lord and lady were killed and no one knew who the killer was. No one but her.

After her parents death Snow had heard her sister telling a priest about her kill. She did it to gain the throne. Snow keep it to herself knowing that she was not needed in the castle and would be killed if her sister saw fit. She was young but not stupid.

Snow watched as her sister came with the human that she would be leaving with. Snow had a gift and no one knew it. In fact she had two gifts. She could read minds from anywhere and control the shadows.

"Sister you are no longer a princess. You will go with Lord Ichijouji as his servant. This is to keep peace and our people safe."

"Yes nee-san." 'I know it is a lie but I am not strong enough to stop it.'

"Good now go."

That was the last time Snow ever saw her childhood home.

Snow now looks to be about the age of ten but she is the oldest person in the household. Being 50 and the highest ranked servant could kill a ten year old. Many of the older looking women that were low ranked teased her but all she had to do was show one of her two furry tails to have them back off. The lady of the house was about to have the first heir to the lordship. Snow was the one that made sure she had all she needed to stay comfy.

"Snow?"

"Yes milady?" Snow turned to looked at the nine month pregnant woman. She was due any day.

"Could you get me something to drink. Green tea."

"I will be right back." Snow went back to the kitchen and got what the lady asked. On the way out with her demonic hearing heard servants talking.

"I don't see what is so great about her. She is just some demon with no power."

"She has been here since the last lord."

"So what she is just a child. She never will get out of here."

"Do your jobs…." Snow blocked them out of her head. She knew they did not know what they were talking about. They were no more than sixteen. Young and stupid nothing more and who know maybe something less. Snow took her lady the tea she wanted.

"Thank you. You can go to your room if you like I will call if you need me."

Snow bowed and headed to her room. As the head of the servants Snow had life a little better than most.

During the birth of the heir to the throne the lady of the house was weaken greatly. The lord wanted some one he could trust to care for his son. His first thought went to the young neko that watched him as a child. Snow would not let anything happen to the newborn.

"Yes my lord." Snow bowed and looked to her new charge. He had a small amount of black hair on his small head. He would grow up to be a heart stopper there was no doubt.

As the young prince Murdoc grew Snow did as well. By Murdoc's sixteenth birthday she herself looked the age. Being of a royal line she had to grow to get strong faster and defend herself.

Snow was of great beauty. She was tall and stood over the heads of any many of the guards. Her hair was like shadowed moon light and her figure was what girls dreamed of having and men dreamed of holding.

Murdoc noticed the demoness that once took care of him. She was the fuel to his darkest lust in crazed dreams. He wanted her as his chamber maid; he only had to ask for her. "Father is there a way I can have Snow?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I need a chamber maid."

"Son you don't know what you ask. Your mother and I are looking for you a wife."

"Can I have her?" Being the father Sano was he called Snow to them.

"You called milord?"

"Murdoc has asked for you to be his chamber maid." Snow was still bowed down. Her eyes widen. The prince wants her to warm his bed? This must be a dream ether good or bad she does not know.

"What say you?" The lord asked.

"I do your will my lord." Snow never looked up from the floor. She was of the age to do such things.

"Murdoc she is yours."

Murdoc led Snow to his room. She wanted to run she had never been with a man. Murdoc turned to her.

"Snow I want no formality in this room. When here and alone we will be equals."

"As you wish."

"I won't force anything on you. Heck you could kill me if I try." Murdoc laughed and knew he was not helping. She would never see him the same as she was seen by him. He was human and her youkai screamed not to let him touch her.

No matter what the encaged beast wanted Snow knew not to listen to it. She knew the damn thing need to shut up. No one will mate a slave to humans. Most slaves did not mate even among them selves. Who would want their off spring to be born into slavery to humans?

Snow looked around the prince's room. It was nicely sized but nothing like his mother's. Murdoc was down to earth and everyone knew it. He liked the outdoors and the newest invention of the men of science. He wanted a way for the whole world to be connected at any given moment. Snow wished she would live long enough to see it happen.

Murdoc had Snow clean his chambers and tend to his bathing room that was connected to his bed room. Snow did as she was told and sleep by his side at night. Snow began to feel the way Murdoc said he felt for her. Of course she did not know if it were real or not. She was raised as a demon and demons did not love.

After a year of being the chamber maid to the prince Snow had fallen love with him. Murdoc was pleased and soon had her warming his bed in other ways. He had her at his command not that she complained.

With time Murdoc's father grew wary of the fact that his son was in love with a demon. She was a servant, no longer having her title as a princess. His father the lord that brought her here told him before his passing. He had to beware of her pride or she could kill the whole house.

That was one thing he could not have.

**With Murdoc and Snow**

Snow picked dusted off the last of the shelf. Murdoc watched as she preformed her duties. Oh course she did them so well, she would have to be rewarded.

Snow stilled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Even if she was close to him, her demon blood did like the fact that this weakling was touching her. Then again her demon blood was not her heart.

Snow soon melted into the man's arms. Murdoc was use to her reaction to him. He was lucky not to be in ribbons. She told him not to do it if they were not alone. He obeyed, he had one scar from a leak of her black blood.

"You know that could get you killed."

"At least I will die happy." Murdoc smiled as he said that. Snow turned to face the man that held her so.

Snow looked at Murdoc. "How can you love me? Soon your father will have you a bride and this will no longer work."

"Lords can have mistress."

"But what of your wife? I can't do that to a woman, human or demon."

"You will come first." (Hey have you ever read or watch _Dune_? That is kind of the idea.)

**A year later**

Snow watched as the man she had grown to care for marry a woman that wanted nothing more than his power. She did not envy the woman but still hated her. Demons when mated were for life. Yes they had other lovers too, but this was different. Demons lived forever in many cases. This was sicken to her and everyone could see that if they could read her aura but her face remained indifferent.

"I heard she loved the prince," came a soft young female voice talking to an equally young man.

"No, she was his whore." Snow turned to the pair and glared at them.

"You must not have to work with a demon before. I can hear every thing that happens on this estate."

The couple paled. They seemed to shrink with their newfound information. There had been many discussions behind Snow's back. Almost all of the other servants hated her. She was more than a servant she was a pet and no one knew why. At least no one lower than the lord of the house.

"I know what you say but I am not going to do any thing I have more pride than that. I will not waste my time on what lowly humans think of me."

Snow turned to walk away. She would return to her way of life or so she thought.

**Okay I think I will end this here. I don't want the whole life as a servant to be in one chapter. Yes this will a Snow/Sesshomaru fic. **


	2. A Lost of Control

**Mind you in appearance Snow is only 9 or 10 yrs younger than Sesshomaru so about 30 or so years I don't know how demons age in the beginning but I am having it be a little fast so they can protect them selves sooner.**

**I think that is all and I don't own any of the anime I mention in this story. Like on my profile other anime guys will show their cute little faces later on in the story. **

**Again this will have some edited versions of Rain's fic, this will just be Snow's past and view.**

_Chapter II _

_A lose of Control_

Snow looked out of the wind of the chamber she had been chained to for the greater part of the last three years. Murdoc's wife, Meuki (Me-you-key) was pregnant with his heir. After their first night and making sure she was with child he did not touch her. She held his title not his heart.

Snow felt bad for being with a married man but she felt it was his doing. Many guest had asked for Snow's price and others thought she was Meuki, to the human princess's displeasure.

Murdoc set on the bed watching the demoness at the window. Outside she walked three steps behind him but here they were equal.

"I wish you were the one carrying my heir," e broke the silence.

"I don't think that a hanyou will be well respected as a human lord."

"That is why we are careful. We don't want to put our child through that."

"Our?" Snow asked the simple question to were she could barely hear much less Murdoc.

**Months Later**

Murdoc's son was now crawling around the castle. Murdoc loved the boy more than any thing. The longer he did not spend time with the mother the more enraged she became.

Meuki was to her limit, her anger at Murdoc for not sharing their bed was taking over her life. She hated the demon slut (I take offence.) that held his heart and warmed his bed. This night he would pay for his attractions against her and their marriage.

Snow jumped from bed when she heard the scream of terrier coming from a young servant that worked in his wing of the castle. With in moments there was a knock on the door. Murdoc answered with, "Enter."

The lady of the house, Murdoc's mother, entered the room. "Get out of bed, this is no time to be with your slut." Snow narrowed her eyes, she did not ask for her life here. "Your lady wife and son have passed."

Murdoc feel to his knees when he heard this. He had fallen apart, his aura read of sorrow and many other raw emotions. Snow did not feel right her powers were going into overdrive. She got the full force of Murdoc's emotions. It called her blood lust, soon her eyes bleed red.

**The Next Morning**

Snow awoke on her bed with something in her clawed hand. It was a rice wine bottle. Soon her noise picked up the strong smell of blood. With the sudden smack in the face she doubled over and puked her guts out.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is…" Snow trailed off. "Oh my Kami."

"I see you know what happened." The voice came from the sake bottle?

"Murdoc?"

"Yes." Murdoc went on to tell her what happened. That when she killed him in her greedy blood lust she sealed his soul into the bottle he was now in. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry." Snow fell to her knees in tears.

**One Week Later**

Snow stopped at the barrier she felt. No she would not go to the place she once called home. Her sister would not hear of her lost of control from her.

As Snow thought over her options a guard from the palace came her way. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"I am just passing through. Can you tell me how Lady Keira is doing?"

"She is not longer the lady here. The council got word of her lack to the mark and she was kicked off the throne."

"How long ago was this?"

"70 years give or take."

Snow felt her chest heave, that was around the time she left. "Thank you, but what happened to the youngest heir?"

"She is believed to be dead. They never found a body or got a confession out of Keira."

"Again thank you. I have to be on my way." Snow left the place of her birth, this time there would be no return, so she thought.

Snow trained with human and demon masters years pasted when she made up her mind. She would give her life temporary to someone to get her life back on track she needed to know more of life style of demons. She had three ways to travel; South, East, or West. She would go South. The phoenix lord was once a friend of her father. Hopefully he would give her a place to start over.

* * *

"Milord a traveling neko is at the gate wishing to speak to you."

"Is that all he wishes?" The seven foot red head asked the guard.

"She has only asked to converse with you."

"Bring her to me."

* * *

Snow paced in of front of the gate. She traveled straight to the castle when she got to the southern lands. She now used blades as well as her claws to battle.

Snow wore an outfit of black with blood red outlining. She loved the colors they were contrasting with her silver with black highlights hair. They were prefect for her powers too. The black hid well into the shadows. She was built to be an assassin, the shadows her friend.

Starting over was her greatest wish but she still held the bottle she so selfishly locked Murdoc inside. He could never move on now. He would be here as long as she was here. A sad fate she had given him, to morn every one while traveling with their killer. Yet he was happy or at least acted as such.

"The lord will see you now." Snow inclined her head. "You must go in unarmed." Snow then handed him a long sword, a katana, three daggers, and a hair comb. All were human made, why would a demon carry human made crap. Then again the weapon did not make the warrior.

As she walked in Snow bowed her head to the taiyoukai in front of her.

"Neko why have you come to me lands?"

"My lord I have come to look for a place to start a life. My life in the north is over the so I wish to start again. " Snow never looked up at Lord Kanji.

"How will you staying here help me?" At this Snow stood to full height.

"Give a time period, I will be at you call. I'll do as my lord wishes. You can throw me out at any time but if you were smart you wouldn't. I may look like nothing but no one is better than I when it comes to stealth."

"You dare to challenge a taiyoukai?" Kanji said in a flat voice.

"If you see it that way I will leave. I don't want your throne I want your protection," Snow turned. "Good day milord."

"I want to know what you can do."

'I bet you do.'

**That is chapter 2! Yay! I talked to Rain today. Wesaidthis will happen before the Kikyo and Inuyasha thing. We want to fight with Kikyo so that will be later on. Well I think that is all.**

**And Rain you don't have to clean up your story I like it as it is post it soon. **


	3. Two First, a Mission and a Friend

**I reread a fic called Spirit Of The Moon and my favorite fic line comes from it. It is in chapter 11 read the fic on A Single Spark. You will get the line right away. **

**Okay this is chapter 3 as said I don't own any thing I use that is not the plot. Heck at points I don't own that.**

It had been over a hundred years and he still thinks of the young neko. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. He and his father were visiting the lord to the north at a lesser lord's castle. The lesser lord had two daughters. The first was about his age of 16 human years and the second looked to be 5 in human years. Keira, the first, tried every thing in her power to get him to her bed. But it was the second that caught his attention. For the week that he was there, every morning he felt her aura pull at his. He knew she did not feel it for she was too young. He looked to be almost 16 in human years.

His blood caused him to chase her up the same tree every morning. The damn thing had a barrier on it so he could not fallow. She would sit there all day until the sun went down then in the dark she would use her gift to take her to her room. He liked the game of dog and cat even if she did not know what it meant at the time. She was not of age yet and he knew she would be his.

His father told him to wait but his waiting ended in her death. She was killed before she got much older or so says the court. His youkai mourned her but did not feel as though she was gone.

**With Snow**

Snow awoke in the bed the lord had put her in. She was in the female lodging for his army. Of course there were no other females at this time. Phoenixes had a matting season so they were off some where getting knocked up.

Feeling lonely she felt her heart pulling her to the west. Why? She never believed in fate. If she did her last life must have been really evil. If they were real then the fates were bitches that like to play tricks on helpless souls.

"I resent that." Snow set up from her bed. She glared at the girl.

"Who are you and what do you want?" 'How did she get in here with out me knowing?'

"I will answer all three of your questions."

"I only asked two."

"I can hear every thought as well as spoken word, young one."

"Young one?" Snow repeated with a vein on her forehead.

"As a fate I have been around as long as time itself."

"A fate you say? The maiden?"

"Yes and yes," The youngest appearing fate said taking a seat on a neat by bed. "As to what I want I am a massager. You have lived as a human for too long. You need to know youkai custom and law. We will also give you the knowledge and control of your powers you will need these as well."

"What do you want in return for this fine gift?"

"We will get our payment in due time." the maiden again stood, she walked to Snow. Placing a hand on each temple she implanted the gift she came to give. To Snow the world went black.

**Break in Time**

The massager came to the location he was told the neko would be. He found her on her bed. But she was curled up as though in pain. Was she ill?

He walked over to the pile of neko and pushed her lightly with his foot. "Are you alive?" At the moment Snow grabbed the young massager by the ankle and tripped him.

"What do you want?" She hissed at him.

"The lord wishes your presence in his study. I am to take you there."

"Then I will fallow."

**In the Lord's Study**

"I need information on a miko. I want you to find out as much as you can. I need your stealth here. Be warned if she senses you she ill try and kill you."

"So spy on the miko my lord?" Snow smile? "Allow me to go and place an order for a sword on my way. I will need it later. The sword smith will have it done as I am doing this mission for you."

"You are permitted to do so. Report what you find. Kazuma will show you the village." An elemental phoenix bowed to his lord then turned to Snow. He could have done this but it was a test for the neko. "You two will leave with in the hour."

They both bowed and turned to pack what would be needed.

**With Snow after Kazuma leaves.**

Snow watched as the miko played with children. The most she every seen her do was shoot down a crow demon form the sky with a bow. Although the power from this girl sent shock waves down her spine. From the children she learned the miko's name, Kikyo. Snow jumped to the next tree.

As she walked through the forest Snow caught the scent of a demon. The weird thing was if was not Kazuma or any other phoenix. From the scent it was a kitsune.

**I know it is short but this is all I have written. I will go write more soon. I just need a nap. Well I will write when I can. School starts on the Aug 17 and the con is on the fifth. **

**I only have 2 reviews and one is from Rain. **

**REVIEW! Please.**


	4. Enter a new Friend

**Hey I went to an anime con this weekend. I had a blast. If you have never been to one you should really look into it. I loved every thing about it. You watch anime, sit in panels, and shop. Every thing an otaku needs.**

**So this is chapter 4? Wow I never thought I would get here.**

**Rain: Yes you did.**

**Snow: Sesshomaru sic her.**

**Rain cowards in fear. **

**Snow: Just kidding. Hey if you like this check out Rain's Part. Her pin name is Rain Gunji.**

**Rain: Aren't you forgetting some thing.**

**Snow: Oh course I don't own Inuyasha, YYH or any other anime that may show.**

_Chapter 4_

_Enter a new Friend_

Snow fallowed her noise. The kitsune smelled like a fruit she could not put a name to. They were a her, a demoness. 'Maybe I should warn her about Kikyo.' Many know of the miko but few know of her true power.

Snow used her power over shadow to hid her self. The kitsune had rusty hair and was about 5 foot six or so. She held her self like a warrior, similar to Kazuma but less manly, she was a female.

Snow sighed, again she thought of Kazuma. After her first report her orders were changed, she was to stay there but not be seen. She was to do this until she got word from Lord Kanji. Kazuma was the go between. Not that Snow minded. After a month and much talking they became close friends.

Again Snow sighed, Murdoc was not talking to her. He would go days without saying so much as hello. She knew it was Kazuma, he had been making a few passes and being technically alive, unlike some souls in bottles, she replied.

Snow watched the kitsune hunt down some game. 'Must be the large buck that made it's way into this area. She spun her staff around and was about to leave when she scented Kikyo and heard a bowstring being pulled back to notch an arrow.

The kitsune was no threat whey kill her? Snow used the shadows to get to the clearing in which the buck was feeding. The kitsune had such a longing look in her eyes to the buck.

Snow spotted Kikyo she could tell she was saying something but she did not know what. Soon the arrow was shot. Snow was ready to save the kitsune and knocked the arrow out of the air with a shift blow from her staff.

Kikyo turned to Snow. "How is it that my purifying arrow had no effect on you?"

"Shit!" Snow cursed. "Why did you attack her? She was no threat."

Behind Snow the kitsune was fuming. She was on fire, Snow turned from the miko to face the now totally pissed off kitsune. "Miko looked what the fuck you did. She will burn down the whole forest now."

"You scared away my game!" The kitsune clapped her hands then touched the ground. (Think Edward Elric from FMA.) The ground began to shake and was now on fire. The thing was that it never touched the grass or trees. The flames licked at Kikyo's feet. Soon a battle broke out. Doing her duty to stay alive Snow deflected a few arrows and aimed a dagger or two at Kikyo. Soon Kikyo's hakamas were burned and so were Snow's. The kitsune had a few wounds from Kikyo as did Snow. Soon they all could barely move.

"HEY YOU TWO! I THINK I AM GOING HOME NOW!" Snow yelled to the others and watched as the miko and kitsune went their own ways. Kikyo headed to the village and the kitsune headed west. "I guess I should go back and tell them what has happened."

It took Snow an extra day and a half to reach the castle, do to her injuries. Kazuma ran to meet her when the scent of her blood got to the castle. "Snow, what happened?" She did not answer, she landed in his arms.

**51 yrs later When Kagome shows up**

"Murdoc?"

"What do you want?"

"If I ever find a way to release you would you go?"

"So now you what me gone?"

"No."

"Every one needs rest. Your lover boy is coming."

"Snow?"

"Kazuma, what is it?"

"Nothing. Hey would you like to have dinner with me now?"

"Sure, just give me time to change?"

"See you in…"

"20?" Kazuma nodded and Snow went to her closet. The kimono she picked showed her station as on of the royal guards but was more casual then her uniform.

Kazuma looked up the stairs she was perfect. She really was going to be the best choice. As unmated phoenix he was not to mess with females of his race but Snow was a neko and she would be his way of release. Little did he know she was thinking the same thing.

**Okay I have 5 written but I still have to type it. I know I know. I really should get on the ball but I started school and have not been able to touch the keyboard. I will have the next chapter out as soon as my fingers can type it out. **

**I talked to Rain any battles that has Rain in them Rain will have a details in her fic so read it! Oh yeah REVIEW!**


	5. Gathering from Heaven and Hell

**Okay this is chapter five and there is some Sesshomaru-Snow stuff in here but not as mush as later chapters. **

**My only reviewers are Rain andour friend Harp. I wouldlike to knowpeople like the story or hell if you don't tell me why.**

**I don't own any of the anime that shows up in this fic I wish I did butI don't. The only things Iown are acouple wallscrolls and a plushie.**

"Snow."

"My Lord," Snow was almost on the floor. She pulled from Kazuma arms by the summon of the mighty phoenix she now stood in front of.

"Your time here is nearly up. I have one last task I wish you to do under my command," He paused. "The lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru…" The name hit Snow like the broad side of a sword from her old master. Memories of sitting in the same sakura tree all day after being chased by the older inu youkai came to the foreground of her mind. He would stalk his 'prey' her and she would watch until sundown. At that time she would slip into the shadows and head to her room. "…is being forced to host this century's gathering. Each Lord will bring their top guards. I am taking Kazuma and yourself."

"Hai my lord."

"You will dress as a lady of the court. On your body no sign of being a guard will show. You will be my escort."

"As you wish my lord. Is there any thing else you wish of me?"

"How well can you work with a fan?"

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru walked down the hall through the court yard to the gardens. This was his place of piece. It was planted for his grandmother, his own mother did not care for it as she was a warrior. (Hell I don't know what she was but I am just going to put this down for now.) The gathering was closing in on him, he hated those types of things. Life sucked for the taiyoukai right now. He gets word that his betrothed is no longer alive so he begins looking for his fathers sword. Inuyasha gets said sword then hacks off his left arm, Naraku shows up and now he was forced to host this gathering.

"Milord, milord!"

'Kami does hate me. Here comes the toad from hell."

"Sesshomaru-sama, every one reply has arrived. Lord Kanji is bring his top two guards, his nephew and his newest guard. She has been with him for under a century."

"Bring me Rain."

**Snow**

Snow looked down at the formal kimono that she was being stuffed into. Kazuma was enjoying her pain from the corner. The hand maids were older than Snow and were talking about random things. Snow knew she could order them quite but then the would think and that to a telepath is worst than speech.

When she was fully dressed and ready to go Snow thank any and every god that helped it end. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you but if you touch me I will have to do this all again and I don't think you could live through it."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

**The Gathering**

"Lord Kanji-sama of the Southern Lands." The toad retainer at the door squeaked at the door as they entered. Snow looked down her noise at the little creature.

'If I had come to the Western Lands then I would have killed that thing the first week.'

"Sesshomaru, my boy." Kanji-sama said to the young lord headed their way.

"Kanji-dono," Sesshomaru greeted with a nod of his head but his eyes were locked with the woman on his arm. She was not a phoenix or any other bird but a neko. Those eyes those piercing blue eyes where so like his beloved's. "My Lady," Sesshomaru bowed to the neko who in turned bowed lower. Something caught his eye, she carried a fan but it was not open and in front of her face. She was the female guard.

"Sesshomaru this is Snow, one of my most powerful guards."

"My Lord falters me. Sesshomaru-sama it is a pleasure to meet you." Snow gave another deep bow.

"How long will you stay Kanji-dono?"

"A few days but then I must return to my lands. May I ask what you have in mind?"

"A spar between Snow and my guard Rain. I feel it will be quite the show."

**Kazuma**

Kazuma watched as Snow was treated highly by the Western Lord. If any thing happened there he would be forced to step down. He did not want to lose Snow but he knew what they were to each other. A means of release, she says she cared for. She was only using him as he was her. Kazuma was reminded of an old flame by Snow nothing more.

**Snow**

Sesshomaru greeted each of the lords or reps from the other lands. The head counsel member from the neko tribe in the north east, Rhu, was there. He, like Snow, was a two tail.

When she into the door Rhu turned to the woman on Kanji-sama's arm. He made his way to the unlikely couple. "Kanji-sama what a beautiful female you have brought this evening. How much did you surrender for her?" He waited for his answer.

"Rhu-sama, I wish not to correct you but you are mistaken. I am a first class royal guard, not some whore that was bought to warm some one's bed."

"Do I know you? My name was not mentioned yet you used it like we have meet before."

"If I had it was in a pass life, sir." 'There that was not a complete lie.'

"Are you from my home lands? You are similar to my clan almost the finest detail. Your markings are just a different color." 'Like a long dead princess. If she is that brat she must remain dead.'

"I am from the north. I was a servant for many years to a human lord and his family."

"Which one?" This is where Kanji stepped in.

"My guard does not have to answer any more of your questions. Snow go to Kazuma. He may want to dance."

"Yes my lord."

Snow walked over to a group of guards that Kazuma was in. "Hey big boy want to dance?"

"My lady I would love to." That was went Snow picked the scent of the unknown fruit now known as lemons.

"You," The kitsune looked up. "You are the kitsune that fought with Kikyo."

"And you are the neko that was in the area."

"Yeah I got caught in the cross fire. I am the one that yelled that I was going home. The name is Snow."

"Rain."

"Oh your Rain. I hope the match is every thing our lords hope it will be."

"You're my opponent? I hope you don't wear that to the ring."

"Kazuma I think I owe you a dance."

**Snow that night**

Snow stood on the balcony of her room she was staying in. Kazuma was asleep two doors down and lord Kanji was nest door in between them.

To the have such a cold ruler the west was very beautiful. The balcony overlooked the garden. Snow was looking down at the lake when she saw him, Sesshomaru was walking along the path.

With her cat grace Snow jumped from the railing and landed behind him. She walked up to him to whisper in his ear. "Chased any other nekos up any trees lately?"

"So you are the missing heir."

"I won't tell if you don't. Since when did you talk so much?" Sesshomaru turned to the woman he always wanted as his mate.

"Since when did you smell of a phoenix?"

"He is a means of release. Every one wants to be held at night. He was there when you were not."

"You sound like a love sick school girl."

"Puppy love, isn't it grand? Will you and I ever…"

"Milord! The neko from the North East is asking for you."

"Good night my lord." With that Snow left to go back to the room she would sleep in for their stay here. Could she leave after that little encounter? Only the Fates could say and they had not shown up to say what they wanted from her.

**Okay the next one will be the fight between Rain and Snow. Oh yeah.**

**_REVIEW_! Please?**


	6. Fights and Runaways

**Snow and Rain will duke it out in this one. As I have said before I am an artist I am not so good with words so I will not have as many details as I wish. Rain said she will most likely have this fight in Physical Graffiti (her fic). **

**Kazuma is an OC but I got the name from the red head hottie from s-CRY-ed if you haven't ever seen it you need your head check. I love it because there is no good or evil. The main character is an outlaw type figure and his rival is an officer in the police force thingy. Bishi fest any one? Well okay there is two hot guys and Kazuma's best friend has the same voice actor as Sano from RK. **

**I can tell you that the anime that I will be using are IY, YYH, and DN Angel. Those are for sure but I think that others will come in later I have to talk to Rain. I know that a lot of the characters will be OC that Rain and I came up with to represent our friends. If you want to know why we did this ask Rain.**

**I would like to inform every one that Hiei will be in the next chapter so there another anime. I have to stop the AN if I want the chapter to be longer than it. **

**I don't own any of the anime or characters I use so don't think I do. **

_Fights and Runaway_

Snow finished polishing her staff as Kazuma came in. "Hey."

"What do you want?" Snow smiled when she turned to face him, her fangs showing.

"Beware, rumors have it that Rain fought and now trains with a vampire."

"She was at the ball. I can read minds you know, even those of the strongest warriors," Snow smirked. "This is going to be fun."

"Can you do this?" Snow didn't answer she simply finished tying her sash.

Each fighter was told just to wear a sparring out fit. (Think Sesshomaru's clothing minus the armor.) They were each allowed one weapon but natural gifts, such as her control over shadows were allowed as well. With her knowledge given to her by the fates Snow was sure she could hold her own. At least she hoped so, Sesshomaru would be watching.

Snow entered the dojo. She shifted her eyes. Many lords and ladies extend their stay to watch the little sparring match. Rain was already there. She carried a sword that seemed to have it's own aura. **(Think Yunsung's from SCII)** Snow finally felt ready.

Snow dropped into a sparring stance soon followed by Rain. A voice came to Snow, Rain's thoughts. Snow awaited the attack. She knew every move before they were to happen, that was until Rain's mind went blank.

Rain was a beast running on instinct. Snow was at a lost. Could she take a demon so in toned with their youkai blood? They all would find out soon.

Hours pasted and the whole dojo was incased in a huge shadow. Not a soul could see the battle field but the mistress of the shadows. Snow was pissed that her tails were blackened from when Rain caught them on fire. Now ever time that Rain tried to light a flame which do to power lost was not that big; hell the shadows would flicker ever now and then, would put it one way or another. Each were beaten and bleeding.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was having problems with his instincts with the scent of Snow's blood in the air. If he was not the one to set this up he would have killed Rain but he told her not to go easy not matter what she heard about the girl. Every one could tell by the look in their eyes what was planed for the neko, but when?

**Snow And Rain**

'This has to end soon my tails are too heavy,' Snow thought to herself as she ready her staff to strike Rain. She went in for the attack but with so much time in her shadows, Rain's hearing had picked up the slack and could hear her coming. The next thing the lords and ladies saw was a kitsune and neko falling down. This would one will have to be a draw.

**Three days later**

Snow woke up, she was in her room at the southern castle. She was hungry and in need of some water. She walked down to the kitchens. To see if she could get just that.

Walking down the hall Snow saw Kazuma flirting with some female phoenix, that looked like she was of higher class. Snow walked right passed them the rest of the way to the kitchen.

"I need something to eat and some water."

"Hai, Lady Snow. It is good to see ye up and about," the cook said as he turned to prepare her order.

"Snow-chan when did you sneak down here?"

"Kaza-kun, how are you?" Snow said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I should be the one asking that. Are you fully healed yet?"

"I just used a lot of power. Rain Gunji is one tough little kit. So she won right? I must have looked foolish falling out like that."

"It was a draw, Snow." Snow would never tell him but this battle was a way of proving she was leaving her old life behind, the life were she couldn't even hold a katana much less use one.

"How long have I been out?"

"Close to three days, you gave Alli a scary there for a while." Kazuma looked at her plate. It had a wide range of food on it, but the meat was cooked something most youkai did not do. "How can you eat it like that. It is better raw."

"That is not always true. Sometimes is it better to add spices and herbs in the cooking." Snow used her coop sticks to eat her first meal in three days and she enjoyed it. After she was finished she returned the dishes and stood to leave.

"Where do you think you are going. You should not have been out of bed. You know Alli is not going to like it."

"I will hear that for myself. I am heading there now."

Alli was the royal healer here in the southern lands. She lived in a hut just past the main dojo. She treated ever kind of wound that you could think of. When Snow walked in to the door she started on the younger neko about being out of bed. Snow of course informed her that she was okay just a little sore.

"Alli I just wanted to get the okay to leave your care. I know that I used to much energy, but am I healed physically?"

"Yes but…"

"I will be leaving the lands of the four taiyoukai at the end of the week. I will miss you." Snow inhaled before she left hoping the scent would be forever burnt into her memory.

"What of Kazuma?"

"He needs to find himself a phoenix mate if he wants the people to have him as Kanji's heir. We were never meant to be."

**About 3 years later**

Snow had been in this village for over 2 years now. She was now sitting in a bar sipping rice wine. The stuff was not to her liking but what can she say? It was all she could get. The stuff from over seas was hard to come by. In her hand was a piece of charcoal and the paper was on the bar.

The work was dark but you could see the outline of a warrior with two swords. His eyes were the most visible.

"Beautiful," a young demon said in the common language of the village. Snow looked at them as she finally caught what they said.

"Sorry, thank you"

"Who is the subject."

"Sesshomaru," Snow said the name of the man she loved for the first time since she last saw him.

"The destroyer of the circle of life? Why would you pick such a subject?"

"You speak Japanese?" Snow asked the new found friend.

"I am from the land of the four taiyoukai. I moved when an evil neko lady was trying to take over the northern lands."

"Oh. I am remember that. I picked Sesshomaru because he is a close friend of mine and one of the taiyoukai."

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

"Not by choice but have you ever felt like you were on borrowed time? Listen to me I act as though I have always known you."

"You are just home sick."

**Break in Fic**

"Damn, neko bitch!" Jakin had tracked the future lady of the western lands to a village on the main land. How could she move around so much.? He just got word of a neko with silver highlighted dark hair and two tails in the next town.

Jakin walked into the human village, even if there were a lot of demons around the place smelled heavily of human. He walked into the local tavern. "I am looking for someone."

"I would have guessed," the bartender said. Jakin took no offence because he did not catch the insult. "A toad girlfriend?"

"WHAT! No, I am looking for a neko wanted by my lord back home."

"Snow do you know of any other neko in town?"

"No, I don't think there are any."

"You runaway bitch do you know what I have been though to find you? Lord Sesshomaru-sama wants you back in his domain as we speak."

"Why? Does he want a good house mate? Tell him if he wants me he'll just have to catch me up a tree."

**Break**

"Is that all she said?"

"Hai, milord."

"Dismissed." 'So she wants the thrill of the chase does she? Then I guess the games are on.'

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Okay I just would like to ask you to review.**

**Rain: You are too nice tell them to review.**

**Snow: You don't.**

**Rain: …**

**Snow: Well that was the end of chapter 6. Wow 6 whole chapters. **

**I think I will try some thing new for this chapter how about a preview. **

"Leave now and be unhappy forever."

"You speak of emotions like you always have them." Soon Snow felt Sesshomaru's head on her shoulder.

"They're hidden not gone." His lips touched the skin that showed just about her low collar. "Come home with me."

**What will happen? That is for me to know and you to find out. Review! Please. **


	7. Returing Home

**Well here is chapter 7. As said last chapter Hiei will be in this chapter and there will be a lemon but not with Hiei. There is a small fight scene and Snow kicks Hiei's ass. **

**Next chapter I will have a spar between Snow and Sesshomaru. I think you will like this chapter so I will let you read. **

**Did you know that tai is the world Earth? Hey I read that in my, catch this, Floral Design textbook.**

**As always I do not own any anime I may use in this fic.**

_Returning Home_

Snow felt it coming, a rain storm. She inhaled the early scent of the fresh rain when she picked up the scent of her (and every fan girl's) favorite taiyoukai. "What can I do for you?"

It had been ten years since she left the lands of the four great taiyoukai, but she would know that scent any time or where.

"You left."

"I noticed. I had a nice little talk with one of the fates. I no longer own my own life."

"What did they give you?"

"A great strength…"

"Knowledge." Snow nodded to his stated question.

"You know what? We are damned to fight for our love. You want to know something funny? In other time lines you and I are at war with each other because of our fathers. They hate the fact that we wish to mate. Here my father was killed and I am forced to work for the fates so I can be strong enough." Snow was about to walk away never looking at him knowing it would make it harder. As she was about to take a step she felt strong arms (he got them back come on) wrap around her shoulders.

"Leave now and be unhappy for the rest of your days."

"You speak of emotions like you always have them." Sesshomaru put his head on Snow's shoulder inhaling her scent.

"They are hidden not gone." His lips found their way to her neck. Shivers ran up and down Snow's spine. "Come home with me."

The world froze. Sesshomaru's heart did not beat in Snow's ears she was worried until she saw her guest. "The mother."

"Snow it is time for you to pay your first installment."

"What do I have to do?"

"You are needed over seas. He is needed to defend his lands a challenge will happen soon because of his absence. You are to send him home and head to the nearest ship yard."

"Yes my lady." Snow bowed as best she could in Sesshomaru's arms. Time returned to it's true course.

"I don't want to say this but I can't. I will come back to you as soon as I am set free of my latest task. I hope it will be soon yet I do not know if it will be in our favor." Snow ducked out of his arms and this time walked away. Sesshomaru was left to stand there.

**Break!**

"What can I get you?"

"A night out on the town, sweet thing." Snow twitched when the man groped her ass. He was so close to touching her tails. Even after working here for the last few years she just could not get used to the feeling of some one grapping her.

"We don't sever that here. I think you can go around the corner I think that is a cathouse."

Snow walked over to the bar. She was ready to throw that damn human into the world of shadow. She was sure some creature would take pity on him and eat him.

"You know it would be easier to kill him."

"Yeah but then I would have to deal with things like prison with more idiots."

"Whatever you baka neko."

'Did he just call me a stupid cat?' Snow tried to read his mind but couldn't, whatever he was he was good. Now with a closer inspection he was a demon a hybrid but she could not tell from his aura which kind. In other words he did not gain his parents power.

Snow was a little thrown for a loop. It had been 50 years since she has spoken to a youkai and over 20 before that. With two centuries between now and her last meeting with Sesshomaru Snow was ready to head home.

"Do I get to know the name of the creature that insults me?" For the first time since they first spoke he looked up from his drink.

'Any fool can tell her "belt" is her tails. A two tail she would sell for a high price in the slave trade.' Unknown to him Snow had heard his thoughts as he dropped his guard a degree.

"I heard that." His face did not change reminding her of a lost love but he was young compared to Snow much less Sesshomaru.

"Did you now?"

"Don't play with me. Find me after my shift. We need to talk, youngling."

**Break!**

The dark figure stood outside the tavern. "Shadows are the created by light yet more grow in the dark," Snow said as she slipped out of the shadows behind him. Red eyes starred at her but there was not answer. They just looked at each other.

"Snow who is your friend?" One of the girls from the tavern said as she was walking home.

'Your guess is as good as mine.'

"My name is Hiei." 'You damn smelling human.' The girl left heading to her husband.

"You are with the bandits?"

" You are the defender of these fucking low lives? If what they say is true you will be a foe worth my time." He drew his katana from seemly thin air.

Snow smirked and reached for the small of her back. There set two steel fans. With a flick of her wrists both were open. Hiei was the first to attack. Snow used his shadow to track him. With her left hand she blocked him. With her right she held the fan to his throat. "Looks like I win this one. Come find me when you need help with the darkness."

Snow walked away. The bandits left town and Snow was in a good mood when she was told her mission was over. She was finally going home finally returning to her taiyoukai.

**Okay this was going to be longer but I wanted to post this part now. This one is for Rain Gunji (you have lost it) and shessy'sfluffything (I told you that it would not be too long). They were my reviewers for chapter 5 and Rain was my only reviewer for chapter 6. **

**I am asking for reviews but I am not demanding them. I hate writers who do that. **


	8. The Matting

**Snow: Sorry I said there was going to be a lemon then lied last time. **

**Rain: She had to cut it short.**

**Sesshomaru: I still say you should have put it in sooner.**

**Snow: Yeah, yeah**

**Rain: A little OOC are you?  
**

**Cegali: You have no room to talk.**

**Rain: You are not even in the story yet.**

**Cegali: I was mentioned.**

**Snow: This is my friend, Cegali. She is one of Sesshomaru's royal guards and the vampire that was mentioned. **

**Cegali: Snow-sama does not own any of the anime she uses. You know I hate calling you that.**

**Snow: I know but Sesshomaru is your lord and I am...well read and find out.**

_The Matting_

When the ship finally landed, Snow felt great happiness and her homesickness weaken. Her only fear was what she would find at then Western Castle. He wouldn't be…

Snow put off her visit to the taiyoukai. She just could not face him right now. She headed south. As she traveled she came across a small troop of phoenixes (is that right?) she camped out with them. In her tent she was going through her things. "I thought I brought a pair of combs not just one. I guess not."

"Lady Snow we are having dinner now do you want anything?"

"I'll be there in a minute," She answered to the unseen solider.

"You are going to eat with those birds?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"I don't have to explain any thing to you."

Snow was handed a plate of food. She looked around there was a place near the troop leader. "Mind if an old retired royal guard sits here?"

"It would be our honor, my lady."

**BREAK!**

"Why the fuck wasn't I informed?"

"You could not be found! I went to your Western lord and he too did not know where you were."

"I will not taint the memory of Kanji-sama by fighting with you. I've done what I have come here for. I hope you and your mate will fair well." The women next to Kazuma had been given Snow all kinds of dirty looks since she walked into the door. She could not stand that the people liked Snow better than herself.

**BREAK!**

The gates were just in front of her. Did she really want to go inside to find… To find what? A matted lord? A dead lord? When she found out the Kanji was no longer with us she began to doubt the fates and their promises. She would have to walk in and face her doubts to find the answers.

Snow was led to a study. The scent in the room was of dust and old books. She could not tell who the last being in this room was. She was slightly scared. They said the lord would be here soon not Lord Sesshomaru.

Snow heard footsteps out side the door, she stood. "You've returned."

"I've noticed."

"You're not matted."

"I noticed."

"Why did you wait?" Sesshomaru did not answer with words but scoped her up. She did not know where he was going, because soon they were at a huge set of doors.

Sesshomaru kicked open the doors to reveal the royal chambers. He laid her down on the bed. He could not keep his eyes off her. He removed his armor then hers. She looked up at him. In his eyes she was prefect. In hers she was finding her true love and destiny.

**Lemon Starts here**

He kissed her softly at first then it grew in passion. He ran his claws across her throat to see if she trusted him. Snow did not even notice his action. She felt that they could never hurt each other.

Snow did not know when their clothing was removed but soon they were skin to skin. He kissed her neck inhaling her scent. She ran her fingers through his hair. He trailed his left hand to her lower abs and slowly rubbed her there. She had her hands on his back. He slowly entered her.

Snow in took a sharp breath the pleasure surly would kill her. He started out with a slow rhythm. Sesshomaru was whisper in her ear, sweet nothings. **(1)** Snow felt her self building and she knew he would be reaching that point as well.

Snow screamed his name as she came that night. Sesshomaru roared as his release hit him. Snow felt a slight pain in her neck where he marked her. She was now his and he hers. **(2)**

**End Lemonish thingy**

Snow woke up feeling warm and safe. She went to get up when Sesshomaru's arms wrapped around her tighter. So it was not one of her many dreams, she really his mate. She turned to look at him; he was in a light sleep. Snow snuggled into him and fell back to sleep. Unknown to her, he smiled.

'My mate? Am I really mated to the lovely being in my arms?'

'Yes, yes you are,' Snow answered through her powers that she had been training of late. She went back to sleep, she was really tired and he did not balm her.

When Sesshomaru was sure that she was asleep again he pulled back the blankets to reveal his mark. To this day he remembered the day his mother told him about the matting mark.

"When you mark your mate, she will be connected with you body, mind, and soul."

"How will I know my mate?" This was asked before he ever meet Snow.

"Your heart and instinct will lead you."

Shortly after she was taken from this world, he was pushed from his home to train and Inuyasha's mother was brought in. His family was replaced with his father's new one.

Something in side of Sesshomaru told him to kiss the mark that was just changing into its correct shape and place. The mark was moving to her right shoulder. There would set a crescent moon the same color as the on his forehead behind an S the same color as the strips on his face. **(3)**

Snow moaned as he gave the mark a lick. "So you are a wake?"

"You caught me," Sesshomaru answered as he pulled her closer. She truly was his mate.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: The little thing here will explain the numbers.**

**1. Okay I know that was a little OOC but you have seen nothing yet. We, as in Rain and myself, have a few things planed. **

**2. This would have been longer but as I have said before, Snow is based on myself. She and I share a name. It feels like I am writing what I did not what my character did. I will warm to the idea as I write more. **

**3. I think I read that some where. If I did I am sorry. I don't want to Snow's mark to be on her neck because of a later event. **

**Rain: Well review and all that good stuff**

**Snow: Yeah or I will let Cegali lose.**

**Cegali: I am not some caged animal.**

**Zel: You acted like one, sometimes.**

**Snow: This is my other friend Zel. She is an angel that stepped from grace for love. You will be meeting her soon just like Cegali who will be in the next chapter I think? **

**Thank you to all my Reviewers. **


	9. A New Business, A New Hangout

**I am home sick from school today so I get to update again so soon. I slept the weekend away so I got no sleep last night. I wrote the next chapter but I don't know if it is any good. **

**Sesshomaru: I will make you feel better.**

**Snow: Brittney is sick not me.**

**Brittney (My human teenager half): Yeah I will let Maru-chan make me feel better. (Hugs Sesshomaru-plushie)**

**Rain: Oh no they are going to fight again.**

**Cegali: Crap**

**Zel: Let's get the fic started while they fight. **

**Rain: That's a great idea, Youko you know what to do.**

**Kurama: Snow does not own anything she uses in this fic but the plot line. Although she helped with the character development of the OCs.**

**Rain: (Hands Kurama a cookie)**

**Sesshomaru: Can I have one?**

**Snow: No, here have an English Muffin. **

**Brittney: You can have some jelly on it but that is it.**

**Rain: At least they get alone about something.**

_A New Business, a New Hangout_

"She what?"

"For the last time, she asked if she could open a business out side of the estate," Sesshomaru answered his mate. Snow was chest fallen, she liked Rain. She was like a big sister that cared.

"So she is leaving?"

"She has been leaving for a while. The place has already been built." Snow turned from her mate and ran out the door. She was not dressed to travel being dressed for dinner.

'Damn inu lord,' Snow thought as she got Ah Un read for flight.

"Lady Snow, where are you going this time of night?"

"I will return soon Rin." Rin was now over 220 years old and was matted to the taijiya boy Kohaku. They like all the humans and non youkai that fought Naraku now aged like a youkai. Snow knew was because they be needed again. (**1**)

Snow flew north until she caught Rain's scent. She was out front of a building that looked a lot like the many taverns Snow had worked in for the last 200 years.

"Rain! What the hell where you thinking?"

"Umm…What did I do this time?"

"Care to explain why you left with out so much as a see you later?"

"I am not needed in the castle during this time of peace," Rain inhaled. "You used to be a warrior…"

"Used to be?" Snow had clinched fist and a small vein growing on her forehead.

"You know what I mean. Sesshomaru-sama would never let you fight even if the time arose." Snow sighed, her friend spoke some truth.

"So this is your final choice, no changing your mind? Well I guess you will need a bartender or waitress so sign me up."

"For what?" Rain was slightly confused by Snow actions. She was a lady, THE WESTERN LADY, not some tavern wench.

"You know as a all around worker for you bar."

"Can you even mix a drink?" Rain asked.

"You call it," Snow said with a smirk.

"What if he says no."

"Who, Sesshomaru? How can he?" Snow asked with a smirk on her face.

**BREAK!**

"No."

"Huh?"

"This Sesshomaru will not let his mate work in some tavern."

"To late," Snow said under her breath while scratching her right check with her right index finger.

"No, and that is final."

"Wait. I challenge you to a spar. If I draw blood you have to let me work with Rain." Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking about it. "But I can be hit and bleed as long as I still can fight."

"You will have from Dawn to Dust on the day we spar." Snow was a little upset she really wanted some night time brawling.

"I will have to accept your terms. The day after tomorrow."

"The day after tomorrow."

**BREAK! **

"Can I do this?" Snow said into her drink.

"I don't know man. It's going to be tough but you fight like a shadow now days."

"Yeah but he knows my powers."

"But you know his thoughts."

"Not really. I have never read his mind."

"Then all I can tell you is to be careful and play dirty."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…." (**2**)

**BREAK! (Fight Scene with Snow and Sesshomaru not too good. )**

Snow was simply wearing black the opposite of Sesshomaru's white. She knew that during most of the fight the dojo would have few shadows. Her best chances were at the beginning and at the end of the spar.

Sesshomaru stood there is the early mornings pale light. 'I must be a joke to him,' Snow thought to herself.

He seemed so calmed, so relaxed. It made her sick. Well she could always use Plan B if things start to get down to the wire. As soon as the sun raised Snow sunk into the shadows working on her first idea. She was going to play a little dirty but she was not breaking any rules.

Sesshomaru felt his noise pulling to the northern corner of the dojo. She was there and her scent proved it. When he reached the spot all he found where her pants and shoes.

Snow watched as Sesshomaru moved to her hiding place. She was fasting her sleeves around her waist. (**3**) She used her powers to head to the southern corner. From there she waited.

When Snow saw the second of confusion in Sesshomaru's eyes she tried a duel attack. She threw a dagger at his head which he side stepped and she was about the bring her staff on his head when he caught it.

"No fair," Snow said when they made eye contact.

"This Sesshomaru never wishes to see his mate in such clothing again."

"That is not what you said last night," Snow teased as she stepped back into the shadows.

**BREAK!**

The sun was high in the sky and Snow was getting hungry. If she wanted food in the near future she would have to end this soon. 'I guess plan B could be used. I really want some thing to eat.'

Snow reached behind her back. She pulled out her fans. The short range would allow her to get close to her mate, hopefully breaking the skin. Snow attacked and as she thought might happen Sesshomaru caught the each fan. Snow did not submit though. She pushed closer and closer to him. Soon they were centimeters apart.

Snow leaned in and kissed him. She took it farther when she licked at his lips. Sesshomaru caught up in the feeling of his mate's kissing opened his mouth to her. Snow went to suck on his bottom lips like she had done so many times before when he felt it.

"You cheated," Sesshomaru said as he licked the blood from his lip.

"No, I did not," Snow defended.

"Woman, you cheated."

"Inu, I did not. There were no rules other than I was to draw blood to win. Face it you lost," Snow said with a smirk. "But you know I could make it up to you. You have nothing planned for the rest of the day and I did start something I need you to finish."

Sesshomaru looked at her, then smirk. Soon the couple were in their chambers and not a soul went into that wing of the castle.

**BREAK!**

Snow soon was spending more and more time at the Wolf and Fox (4) while Sesshomaru ruled his lands. He did not wish for his mate to travel alone or untrained. So Cegali was ordered to train her and to keep an eye on her. He really did not fear her safety but the safety of others, namely his half brother Inuyasha. When ever he would come into the Western lands the poor creature would have Rain and Snow beat the day lights out of him. Rain had told Snow what he had done to Kagome and that it was with one of their shared enemies, Kikyo (**5**).

"Cegali, why do you work of Sesshomaru?"

"Snow-sama, I have no answer."

"That is okay. You can call me Snow. I think of you as a friend and wish you think of me as the same."

"Yeah Snow is way more fun than Fluffy-sama," Rain said in passing.

"RAIN! I am so going to tell him one of these days what you call him behind his back."

"Like you would." Rain was now in her office taking care of some paperwork stuff.

"Cegali I am headed upstairs. I would love to get some shut eye before we head back to the castle."

"That is fine."

"Cegali there is a guest room if you feel the need for a nap."

"Not at this time."

When Snow and Cegali returned to the castle it was almost morning. Snow crawled into bed with Sesshomaru. "You know it is hard to sleep when you are gone?"

"The same for you. Good thing you are just getting to bed."

"Yet again you have caught me."

"You smell good," was the last thing Snow said as she went into the realm of dreams.

"As do you, my mate, as do you," he answered with a kiss to the top of her head.

**END CHAPTER**

**1. Don't you love foreshadowing?**

**2. Rain's kitsune side coming out. **

**3. Think Kagome from the episode where the sage tries to take her and Inuyasha's soul to feed that tree thingy. She has to use Inuyasha's firerat haori to dress herself.**

**4. The name of Rain's bar. Subject to change.**

**5. Read Add in a Miko. Snow warms up to Inuyasha once she sees that Kagome is happy with Hiei. **

**Snow: As I said before this is Cegali my Vampire friend.**

**Cegali: Yeah, yeah we got that last chapter. **

**Rain: Cegali is one of our class mates gone demon for our fics.**

**Cegali: Just keep the fan boys away from me.**

**Snow: Can and will do.**

**Rain: Aw man where is the fun in that?**

**Zel: Hey I should be showing up soon!**

**Rain: Meet Zel our little angel that stepped from Grace. AKA one of our class mates. **

**Snow: Well I hope you are enjoying my part of the fic. I love to hear from my readers. I do take flames and will try to answer any question I am asked as long as it does not give away the plot line. **

**Rain: I do the same you can email me any time.**

**Cegali: You may want to read Physical Graffiti first. **

**Zel: You will love it. Please Review!**


	10. A Few Fallen Angels

**Snow: Yeah party for chapter 10!**

**Rain: I got the booze.**

**Zel: When don't you?**

**Cegali: When she is passed out.**

**Sesshomaru: Could we move on?**

**Snow: Honey you know full well that when we party we party hard.**

**Kurama: Don't we know it**

**Snow: With school I am having less and less time to update but I am trying. **

**Cegali: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Snow: Oh yeah. I do not own any of the anime that I may use or mention in this fic. If I did things would be done way different.**

**Zel: In other words we all be in our mate's anime living it up.**

**Snow: (smiles big fangy smile) What else would we do all day?**

_Chapter 10_

_A Few Fallen Angels_

Snow was wiping down the bar as Rain was cleaning of a table and Cegali was sipping a bloody drink at the end of the bar. Cegali had to play bouncer last night to a couple of lower level demons that got in a fight. They were ready to head to bed.

"Rain, I am calling it."

"Sure thing."

Snow all but crawled up the stairs to her apartment. She had not been sleeping well with Sesshomaru off on patrols. Next time she was going with him no matter what. Rin had told her that Sesshomaru had spent little time at the castle before her coming. Snow knew she was the reason he stayed so much in resent days.

Snow went into the apartment. It was dark with no window. Snow found that she slept better with no light when her lord was not in bed with her. That most likely came from being a night owl much like her friend Cegali. They each had no problem with the sun but it was on good at times.

Cegali was the one that lost the draw and had to wake up Snow. Snow was known for violence when woken up at an early hour, any time before noon. (Rain: You said it Snow even out side the fic is a night owl.) Snow was about to throw a lamp when she saw the vampire. Even though Snow had a good 2 inches on her she scared her to no end.

"What is it?"

"Breakfast is almost ready and Sesshomaru-sama will be here soon." Snow's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so?" Snow was up and out the door to the springs in under a minute. The only way you got Snow out of bed peacefully was food, bacon was a must.

**At the Springs**

Sesshomaru would soon be at the Fox and Wolf to pick up his mate. He had not slept well and was ready to take advantage of being mates. That was when he heard it, someone was singing.

They sounded like a dark angel. Sesshomaru knowing what killed the cat went to check it out any way. In the springs he saw a demoness bathing, about to turn and leave he saw her move her hair. There were Snow's markings on her back. It was his mate.

"Sesshomaru, if you are going to stare at least wash my back." He again had been caught by her. She was his enigma.

"Hai, m'lady," he answered in the same way he did any time she asked any thing of him.

Soon they were bathing each other in the springs. Rain was going to see if Snow needed any thing because she had been gone for a while. "Oops." Rain said when she saw Snow and Sesshomaru in the springs. She would leave the couple to themselves. She knew what is was like to be away from the one you loved.

Back to the Bar

Snow lead Sesshomaru through the door. She set him down at the bar where Rain and Cegali stood up only to set back down as he did. They mumbled good mornings and Snow went into the kitchen. When she returned she placed a plate and mug in front of him. Sesshomaru picked up the mug and sniffed the contents.

"Just drink it," Snow said as she sipped at her own. "It's called coffee and trust me it won't kill you." Sesshomaru took a sip.

"Do you think you would want sugar or milk in it?" Sesshomaru did not answer but took another sip.

"Hey Snow he takes it like you strong and straight."

"Shut up, Rain." Cegali and Sesshomaru both raised an eyebrow. "Um ha ha inside joke," Snow answered the unasked questions. She glared at the kitsune.

She went into the kitchen to get her breakfast off the stove. "You know you are weird?"

"Truly one of a kind."

"What a freak." Cegali, Sesshomaru, and Rain said in order.

"Whatever." At that time a hottie with feathered wings walked in the door. Rain's jaw dropped.

"Hello, I was wondering if you needed some help around here."

"New blood is always good," Cegali said.

"Don't you mean fresh blood?" Snow said taking in the man. He had dark hair and wings, black angel wings. He was thrown from heaven. 'What could he have done?'

"So you have a name?" Cegali asked, Rain's jaw was just now coming off the floor.

"Dark."

"What can you do?"

"You name it. If I don't know I can learn." Rain got that smile on her face.

"Down girl. Come back tonight we will give you a test run.

Five minutes later Rain and Snow were talking about the new guy when they heard it. Some thing was upstairs it just crashed through the roof and now was on the floor in front of them. When the dust finally settled a six winged angel stood under the gapping hole in the ceiling. Snow and Cegali had to hold down Rain from jumping her. She was ready to kill.

"You little bitch you put a hole in my roof!"

"Who are you?"

"The name's Zel Have you seen Dark? I thought I sensed his aura here a few minutes ago. None of you youkai better have touched my Dark."

"Again who are you?"

"Zel. I am an a angel or was. After was thrown out I could not handle life. Sure the other angels tried to help but I went for it I stepped from grace."

"So you left HEAVEN for a guy?" Cegali said.

"Yeah. If you felt the way I do you would know what I mean."

"I would do it for Sesshomaru."

"Youko would have a stalker."(1)

"Now that I think about it. Duo did that for me and I would repay the favor, for him or Orphen."

Zel went on to tell them what she did in heaven. She conducted the choir and was a great singer. She would not have left if it was not for her heart break from Dark's exile. She said she would love to help around the bar, she would not work for much just a place to stay. So they all got to teaching her the ways of the tavern wench. (2)

Break!

Every one but Snow and Zel were asleep. They were talking and enjoying a cup of coffee. **CRASH!** The third angel of the day just came in through the window. Rain looked down through the hole in her floor.

"I give up. I just give up. Sesshomaru-sama do you have a room at the castle?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Yeah Rain you and your pride won't fit," Snow said also in a flat tone.

"Mind giving us your story?" Cegali was the only one with an eye on the newcomer.

"I am here for my future mate."

"But why the hell did you bust through my window? Three out of five us are matted and the other two don't want you." Rain jumped down through the hole and in a flash was next to Snow and Cegali.

This guy could be a threat even Rain's fox familiar was once again headed upstairs to protect Shippo. The blonde angel looked around the room Zel was his final target. "Zel if you come home now there will be not punishment for you. Everyone knows why you did this. You and I can be together forever."

"No." Every one turned to Snow? "You don't love her. You want something you can't have. How childish from an angel. Zel don't even think of stepping from that spot he will be your down fall."

"Good thing I love Dark, huh?"

"Dark? That low down son of a…"

"Watch your language you are an angel, fallen or not." Cegali rolled her eyes.

"He is no better than a youkai." At this the two in the room stood. Then the vampire stood. She may not be a youkai physically but in beliefs.

"You are standing in a youkai's home and you have the balls to insult them?" Rain was about to tear him limb from limb from wing. Snow put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen you crack pot angel. Go back to were you have come from. Zel will not be returning to you as long as I draw breath. And trust me I too have a god on my side," Snow glared at the angel as she spoke.

"Krad, please leave in peace with your life or leave to your grave." The angel now known as Krad left out the window. Zel released a sigh as Rain yelled at him for breaking another window.

That night Dark and Zel would talk when they got a chance. The six winged angel would blush at his flirting. Rain and Cegali were talking as Snow was taking orders again. Sesshomaru was called back to the castle and left orders that Snow was to come home in the morning.

The place smelled so strong of booze that even those that were not drinking were getting a little dizzy. Zel had to hid out in the office more than once yet Dark was fine. Dark was playing a stringed instrument and Zel was helping clean off tables.

"Sake, Sake, Sake, don't these idiots know that there are some great drinks out there. Sake is not the greatest thing in the world." Snow again was wishing to shove something better down their throats. "I could kill for some rum."

"Here is that order and try to play nice." Rain laughed at her friend. That night they closed early they ran out of sake. So Cegali and Snow went back to the castle. Snow went to bed and slept in Sesshomaru's arms.

**Outside the Castle**

Cegali went to the small house near the wall around the castle. She was greeted by Duo and Orphen. Both gave her a hug. Duo smiled and left the two of them alone. Orphen kissed Cegali.

Where Cegali was from vampires were entitled to have a mate and a lover. Neither were higher in ones heart but lovers were not always vampires.

Orphen a sorcerer with extended life first fell for Cegali when they had a run in and she kicked his ass. After a couple of run ins they just stopped fighting and soon became lovers. Soon he was sent on a no return mission. They said their goodbyes and tried to move on with their lives.

Duo soon came into the picture. He stole her heart when he gave up his humanity and taste for solid foods. They matted after a short courting period. Orphen did the impossible and returned. He was heart broken to see Cegali matted. Duo knowing vampiric(3) law welcomed him into their home as his mate's other love.

All three of them lived together and the guys may not officially work for Sesshomaru but they knew what it meant to Cegali and they would give their lives for this place and its peace. (4)

**End Chapter**

**1. Stalker keep that in mind. **

**2. HAHAHA Zel is a tavern wench! Now she can't say anything to me. **

**3. This is a word right? My spell check doesn't think so.**

**4. I will not be killing Orphen or Duo so don't ask.**

**Snow: I would die if I did.**

**Brittney: You wouldn't I would**

**Jen: AJ would kill all of us.**

**Zel: I am in the story I am in the story.**

**Rain: Yeah we know.**

**Sesshomaru: Yet another fan girl we must deal with.**

**Naraku: I still fear her**

**Zel: Naraku-kun how are you today? (glomps Naraku)**

**Snow: Hey leave the poor bishi alone. **

**Cegali: Practice what you preach.**

**Snow: What? (Hugging Sesshomaru.)**

**Rain: You too (Has Kurama in death hold.) I don't think Duo or Orphen can breathe.**

**Cegali: Whatever **

**Zel: Review or Cegali will throw your shoes at you. **

**Rain: Read my fic for the joke.**


	11. Ahriman Speaks

**Snow: Well I am trying to update today because I don't know when I am going back to school.**

**Rain: It was going to be Wed but now they don't know**

**Cegali: Which sucks for us.**

**Zel: Well what can I say?**

**Alex: Well we will have to see.**

**Nayoki: Yep well at least we still have Tuesday 9-26**

**Cegali: Everyone this is our friends from school**

**Snow: Nayoki (Nah O Key) is a koku youkai (a time demon) she is a fighting healer**

**Rain: And Alex is an immoral human Alex is the head healer of the Western lands.**

_Chapter 11_

_Ahriman Speaks_

Do to certain delays Snow had yet to be presented as the Lady of the Western Domain. Snow wanted nothing too big but she would not being getting what she wanted. Sesshomaru said that she would have to deal with more than the numbers at the gathering where she meet and fought Rain for the first time. Snow just knew that was how the other lords and ladies would see her. Laid out with no energy on the dojo floor.

Snow sighed and dropped from her stance. "I am calling it a day, Cegali. Go be with those guys of yours," she shrugged and walked out of the dojo.

Scenting the air Snow found that Sesshomaru was in his study. That was one of the few places Snow tried to stay away from to let him work; but today she would break her little rule. Snow stealthily slide into the room and into the lord's lap. Reading her aura Sesshomaru knew something was wrong.

"Tell me what is troubling you."

"I feel as though I should have never left that human lord's service." Sesshomaru froze.

'Does she have second thoughts about our matting?'

"I feel like I was born to be nothing but a floor scrubber. I don't deserve your mark," Snow said as she tried to get up, feel unworthy of being near him. Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You feel untrue things." Snow starred into his eyes with her cat like gaze. He was telling her the truth he really wanted her there. Snow hugged him letting her pride slide she, for the first time since her parent died, cried.

**Later**

Sesshomaru was once again cursing his horrid luck. The ball was about to begin and there was no sign of Snow. He sent Cegali, who for once did not know something, to the Fox and Wolf hoping they would know. When she returned with Rain Sesshomaru was on the edge of panic. How was he going to present the lady without a lady?

A sigh of relief threaten to escape when Snow walked into the garden. She looked ill with her pale skin and dull hair. It was the first time they had ever seen the tails touch the ground much less dragged. Something just was not right.

Snow looked up to see her mate and best friends. She did not care she ran up to Sesshomaru and into his arms. This more than her disappearance scared them. Snow never was a big fan of PDA. The couple hardly ever stood next to each while in public much less glomped each other.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru said rubbing her back trying to calm her.

"Come on man answer him," Rain tried.

Cegali set on the grass and opened a link between her and Snow. 'Snow you must tell us so we can fix it.'

'That's just it I don't know. The panther is in pain and it is effecting me like this. I just need to….' Snow was no longer among the awake.

**The Ball**

Sesshomaru greeted the guest as Snow laid in their bed. He took her there knowing that his scent would calm her like she had always said.

"Well, well, well. Sesshomaru-sama how is that vixen? Does she work as a guard or a whore? Or both? I am sure she could do it."

"Kazuma-dono of who do you speak?" Rain's ears soon was following this little talk.

'Don't say it you dumb ass bird.'

"That little kitty that left my lands to serve her inu taiyoukai, Snow." As soon as the name left his lips Sesshomaru had him in the air hanging by the throat.

"Never say another foul (puns are just great) word about a member of my court again." Sesshomaru dropped the phoenix to floor. 'Rain go check on Snow.'

'Hai m'lord.' She looked over to Cegali who was with Duo and Orphen. She knew that look it was the same one she herself got when Youko was around, Snow with Sesshomaru, and Zel with Dark. A woman in love was a woman in love no matter the race or breed.

When Rain got to the royal chambers she saw Snow sitting up in bed seemly talking to herself. "Snow man you okay?"

"Rai, an unholy matting has taken place. On against the laws of nature and Ahriman."

"Ahriman?"

"The panther, Rai. My sister has matted. She must think I died with the human household. The clan leader most of the time does not have siblings but in case there is any the clan leader's siblings were not to mate or have offspring. It messes with the way the leader is chosen.

"If she breeds it will be this world's down fall. Damn Rai don't look at me like I have lost it."

"Snow are okay?"

"Rai you don't know much about my past and I am the same with you. But know this I am not one to lie about this. I am the daughter of a priest of Ahriman and I know when I am being contacted by the god of shadows. Trust me when I say we are in deep shit."

"I trust you. You may want to get up, dressed and down stairs. Sesshomaru-sama is waiting. He almost killed that Kazuma bird thing from the south. If you hurry you may not miss too much of the fun." Snow smiled at her friend.

Once Rain was out of the room Snow got bathed and dressed. She would not let this effect her coming out party. 'Sesshomaru?'

'Kitten? What is it?'

'I am coming down.' Snow was soon at the top of the steps leading into the courtyard. Everyone froze and looked at Snow as she entered. Cegali and Rain took their place as her guards and Sesshomaru held a hand out to her.

"Lords, ladies, and other honored guests I present the new Lady of the West, Snow heir to the North East Neko Clan."

"Impossible!" a scream came from the back. It was Rhu's mate, Snow knew her but from where?

'Kami-sama say it isn't so.'

"My sister died centuries ago. She does not ever have the markings of my clan!"

"Keira, I will say this once. Your matting is unholy and Ahriman doesn't like it. Trust me I am his outlet. Only evil will come from it. You know the laws and the punishments. I will soon be a lady and ruler to my people. You will have to answer to me and the god's whose mark I hold."

Keira glared at Snow. Her child was to be the ruler and she as its mother would have ruled for it while it was learning the ways to rule.

"You are not Snow. You are some whore that tricked the Western Lord into a matting for his lands. Neko and inu have no right to mate for they are fighting a battle that nature had set up. He is an enemy to the god you claim to have the mark of."

Ahriman's mark glowed on Snow's back. After some pain Snow rose and her eyes leaked shadows of power. Even Sesshomaru took a step back.

"Keira, you lowly greedy peasant. You are not even my priest's daughter. Your mother was just some whore that laid in every man's bed that she could find. You have no right to my mark and you know it."

"Snow what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked the one that he thought to be his mate.

"Inu taiyoukai this body may connected to you but this does not concern you in the least." Sesshomaru bowed and answered.

"As you wish. I will not come between you and your followers Ahriman-sama." Sesshomaru ordered Rain and Cegali to stand down.

Snow's lips moved as Ahriman smirked. "Keira you will not die today fate has a path for you and I will not stop you from running it." Ahriman left in a manner much like the way he arrived. He would never tell any one but he was proud of Snow and her power. The fates truly have been kind to her.

"You may play an important role fro now but I hate to be you in the end. Leave, Keira, I want you out of my home. I will return and calm my place as clan leader before the next new moon. Rhu I will deal with you then."

Snow soon was confronted by the crowd. She of course said what Ahriman told her to. She was not going to make a fool of herself in the first night she was the lady of the west in society's eyes.

Cegali got the music started and Rain was hanging out by the punch bowl? 'She isn't..' Snow ordered a cup of punch. When it was handed to her she sniffed it. 'She is sly is she not?' Making a bee line to Rain, Snow talked to many ladies and did the small chat thing.

"So where you get it and why didn't you tell me?" Snow asked about the alcohol Rain had in the punch could knock an expecting youkai out flat.

"Snow-sama I have no idea what you mean."

"Rain-chan you know that lying can be taken as a challenge?"

"Yes, Snow-sama," Rain said as a noble youkai from the east passed them. "I didn't think I would get caught. Pranks normally get me a train sessions with Sesshomaru-sama, m'lady."

"That's why you need a partner. With two of us we will never get caught and if we do we can figure a way out of punishment. Even Cegali will not have a chance."

"We could get more done, m'lady." Rain watched as Snow sipped her drink. "M'lady if you know what is in that why do you drink it?"

"I miss it. I miss being Snow. Sama is just something I don't care for."

"Why would one wish to be normal when one is the Western Lady?"

"Be thrown into the spot light like that and you would know what she means."

"Cegali-chan hello," Snow greeted.

"Snow-sama." Cegali tilted her head to the lady.

'I can't wait until I am Snow again.' Snow created a link using her power.

'This sama stuff is kind of weird,' Rain agreed.

'You only show respect to Sesshomaru-sama,' Cegali added.

On the outside it looked like a lady and her guards but on the inside it three good friends fighting over something stupid. (1)

**That Night**

Snow walked up the stairs to the royal chambers. Sesshomaru walked into the room as her last layer was pooling at her feet. He watched as she climbed into bed. "Maru if you keep starring you will never get over here."

Again he was caught how did she do it. He knew for a fact she did not read his mind he would know. It must have been that bond but why would she be more in tune then him?

Sesshomaru removed his armor and clothing, climbing into bed with Snow he felt relaxed, he pulled her close and soon they both were in the realm of dreams.

**End Chapter**

**1. Yep you heard it here. Snow, Rain, and Cegali always fight over things like the remote or who is going to record anime while the others are out of town. **

**Snow: Well I got this one out too.**

**Cegali: We noticed.**

**Zel: I wasn't even in this chapter.**

**Rain: That is because you were at the bar with Dark**

**Zel: Oh yeah :)**

**Every one else: Okay?**

**Kurama: At least you are in this fic**

**Rain: Your in mine**

**Snow: As the leading man**

**Kurama: Whatever**

**Sesshomaru: (Reading the end of the chapter) Why did you leave it with us SLEEPING? **

**Snow: Because my Grandmother is here**

**Rain: Yeah and she is one kick butt lady**

**Snow: Even if she thinks your cute Maru-chan (Hugs plushie)**

**All bishi back away**

**Cegali: but she is the master of the grandma burn**

**Alex: you said it**

**Snow: Every one Alex will be in the next chapter**

**Nayoki: Me too**

**Snow: This too are non otaku so we will have to be careful with them**

**Rain: So now that you have read this chapter tell us what you think**

**Cegali: If you leave a signed review Snow will check out your fic(s) and may read them**

**Snow: I love to leave reviews. And I love to get them so click the button and just say hi.**


	12. The Unholy Birth

**Alex: Snow does not own any of the anime that she may use in this fic. She only owns half of the OCs**

**Cegali: Half? I thought it was less than that.**

**Rain: That is right. She owns Snow, Alex and Nayoki.**

**Snow: And you own the other 10 that will show up. You suck and you know it.**

**Sesshomaru: While Rain and Snow fight it out the chapter will go own. **

**Kurama: M'lord do you think we should break it up?**

**Sesshomaru: Not until it looks like they are about to kill each other.**

**Shin: But it looks that way now.**

**Rain/Snow: SHIN!**

**Shin: Ladies. (Bows head)**

**Cegali: I thought the fan boys weren't in this?**

**Snow/Rain: Where's the fun in that?**

_Chapter 12 Part I_

_The Unholy Birth_

As the years passed Ahriman had Snow train her powers more and more. The binds on her power were getting weaker but it would not give in. The priest of Ahriman would not touch them saying that they can only be removed at one time and for Snow that time had passed.

Keira and Rhu were inspecting a child and it took every thing in Snow not to have them killed for it. The child was an innocent whether they liked it or not. They would not kill a child that had done nothing even if it was an unholy birth.

Running back and forth Snow helped rule the North East Neko Clan. When she was home she and Sesshomaru spent hours or in some cases days locked in their chambers.

She was the clan leader but that was becoming a little hard on her. Lately she had been feeling weak like something was draining her. Ahriman told her to go see Alex.

Alex was a close friend to Snow and the head healer of the Western Domain's castle. Once she was human, but one day she came across a deer in the wood. It was ill beyond healing and it pulled at her heart. She could not leave the animal so she stayed and tried to make it relax and have an easy passing. She set near the creature for hours crying when it did in fact pass. Crying over the body of the deer Alex heard a male voice it made her jump.

"Small human do not cry I am no longer in pain." Alex looked up to see a god with flowing lavender hair. The same color the deer's eyes were. "Stand up and let me grant you one wish in return for making me feel loved in my last moments in that life."

"There is nothing I wish for m'lord."

"Then I will pick your reward and I pick that you will age as a god does and a special surprise later on in life. I must go help others it will lead you to happiness." With that said the god and the body of the deer were gone.

Snow watched as Alex gasped. "How long have you been feeling weak?"

"For about two weeks. Why? I am only here to ask if it would be wise for me to stay home. I have to go play clan leader soon." Snow said with a slight chuckle.

"No you can travel if you do it slowly and with care."

"Then I am leaving now. Sesshomaru will be home soon. If he asks tell him what you will. See you soon Alex-chan."

"Snow-chan, be careful."

**North East Castle**

Snow, Cegali, and Nayoki rode up to the stable kittens, one male and two females. Snow went to get down when she was hit by a sudden wave of feeling like pudding. Cegali almost did not catch her. "Nayoki, healer, now."

Cegali carried Snow up to the castle the healer meet them half way. He led the way to the room he wished her to be in.

Hours later the Western Lady's eyes opened. "You're awake," Cegali greeted.

"I noticed," Snow replied.

"Man you okay?"

"Rain? What the hell are you doing here? Who's at the bar, with your clan?"

"Youko is helping with the clan. Zel and Dark are at the Fox and Wolf. You know they are cute together I can't wait for them to get together the sexual tension is killing me."

"I am sure it is. Dark does protect her from Krad. So Youko? That's cool. Is HE here?"

"Sesshomaru-sama is here and not too happy with you."

"Why?"

"You don't know yet? Damn he is going to be pissed."

"Rain, out." Rain bowed out of the room when Sesshomaru gave the order.

"Maru what is it?" Snow said moving to lean against the head board.

"Snow why didn't you tell me?"

"Sesshomaru, I am clueless what the hell is going on?"

"You are with child, Kitten."

The world went black, Snow fainted. (1)

**Break**

Snow, Rain and Cegali were all in the kitchen munching on their favorites or in Snow's case, cravings.

"How do you do? Damn Cegali two guys?" Snow said before taking a bit of her 'little' snack. "I don't think I could have two guys."

"I am a vampire with a long life. Mates and lovers are different for us."

"Kitsune may have lovers but once matted we only have one," Rain said around a huge bit. "Man Snow I am going to get fat eating with you."

"At least you can train it off. I can't lift a finger with Maru around."

"You are carrying his heir."

"Back to guys how's Youko, Rain?"

"You know him, he comes, he goes."

"Ever see yourself matting him?" Cegali raised an eyebrow. Those two could talk about major life changing events like choosing a comb.

"I don't know. He just is always off on the latest heist."

"You two out." Sesshomaru walked into the room. The two guards bowed out.

"Maru when did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. Why are you not in your room resting?"

"I was hungry that is why."

"Cegali or Rain could have brought you something."

"NO. I am not made of glass." Snow started to ramble.

"Snow."

Ramble, ramble, ramble.

"Snow."

Ramble, ramble, ramble.

"Snow."

Ramble, ramble, ramble.

"SNOW!"

"Yes, Maru?"

"Listen to me, kitten. You need to relax and stay calm."

"Then take me to bed, I don't feel so well." Snow swayed a little.

Sesshomaru tucked Snow into bed. 'Cegali, Rain; Snow has fainted I want my people watching her.'

'Hai, m'lord.' Came the two voices at once.

Sesshomaru heard a lot of noise coming from the hall. "What is going on?" Sesshomaru had caught a young hand maiden. "Speak!"

"Keira-sama has gone into labor, milord."

Sesshomaru followed the girl into Keira's chambers. It was a mad house in there. As the hours passed Cegali and Rain helped Snow into the room. Some time later Tetsou a healthy boy was born.

The birth almost killed Keira, not that it would have been a big loss. The child was almost normal expect a discoloring on his back. When Snow mentioned it looked like a spider, Rain and Sesshomaru growled while Cegali glared on.

"Watch that child," Rain said with narrowed eyes.

"It has evil blood," Cegali added.

"An unholy birth from an unholy matting."

**End Chapter**

**1. Rain: KIDS? What the hell! I don't think that's a great idea.**

**Snow: Why not?**

**Cegali: You know why.**

**Snow: Okay this was way shorter than I first thought. Chapter 12 will continue next time. I really wanted to update so I did. **

**Cegali: It was as almost as short as Rain.**

**Rain: Why you**

**Kurama: Calm down Rain**

**Sesshomaru: Well why don't you all review.**

**Zel: Please?**

**Snow: How can you say no to an angel?**

**Dark: I have no clue if you know email me.**


	13. The Birth of Evil

**Snow: Good day Class Today we will be learning what not to do to your friends.**

**Kaden (Cegali's first name): Like don't poke them in the back while taking a standardize test?**

**Snow: That was only Nayoki. (Who's name will be changed to Cybryss, Cy for short.) I can't be blamed for boredom.**

**Rain: Or threaten to kill them off and give their mate to Relena as a slave?**

**Snow: She said I should shine.**

**Alex: Or….**

**Snow: I get it. Okay don't do mean things to your friends they have a way of getting you back. And don't do it if your friends are demons that kill you with little thought.**

**I do not own any of the anime and or other stuff that you have heard before in the real world. I do own some of the OCs. Well enjoy the chapter.**

**That and this Chapter is for Rain….I promised I would have it out today.**

_Chapter 12.5  
TheBirth of Evil_

**Sometime later**

Snow and Sesshomaru's daughter held only the mark of the Western Lands. She was not Snow's heir. Ahriman said that was because she would not be Snow's only child. (Groan.) Then went on to talk of a prophecy. That she would care the child of shadows. Whatever the hell that meant.

Mana was a beauty and any one could see that. Her inu blood was more dominate. She had Sesshomaru's silver hair and his royal mark on her brow. She did not have power markings on her cheeks yet but they would come.

Orphen, Cegali, and Duo were the same as ever. Rain was acting more as a ruler to her people than ever and Youko was around a lot more. Zel and Dark have become closer but not really courting yet. Every one is wondering when they will start to court officially. Rain continued to wonder if it would be best to lock them in a room.

The only was that Tetsou, Keira's son, was about to come of age thus gaining all his power. Snow had no fight with him so she would be going to her nephew's ceremony and play her part as civil aunt. But she would be going alone, as the orders of Ahriman and the fates said so. Sesshomaru was not happy about it but he soon learned that his mate's life was not her own in many ways.

Snow watched on as some fake priest to Ahriman rambled on about blessing the bastard.

"You're not going to bless him right Ahriman-sama?' Snow asked the god that was never too far from her.

'Don't make me laugh her is a volition of my law and yet they let him live.' Ahriman knew something but was not sharing.

The last sealing spell was dropped and everyone was ready to cheer until an evil laugh broke from the boys lips. "You baka neko. I have to tell you how stupid you are for giving me this power. For I am your worst nightmare…I am Naraku reborn."

The laughter grew as the boy let a miasma grow from him. Guards attacked him even against Snow's orders. They were dead before they hit the floor.

"Every one get out of here I will deal with this!" Snow knew of Naraku from Maru and Rain. The living ran but only a few made it out. Snow anger for this showed with her burning red eyes. They were so red it looked someone had pour blood into them.

"Why my family? They had done nothing to you."

"That is where you are mistaken. My former life was killed by your mate and that fucking slut kitsune friend of yours. Would not believe how many times I had to stop myself from killing her. And as to why your family….it was an unholy birth, just like you said." ((Sorry Rain but he really hates you with a passion.))

"You sick bastard. I'll tear you throat out." Snow leaped at him swiping her claws.

Tetsou countered and Snow flipped over his head.

"You Ahriman-forsaken hanyou, JUST DIE!" Snow and Tetsou went on for a short while longer.

"I love your spirit, it will be fun breaking it." With that he sunk into the shadows. Snow glared for she could still here his laughing as he left through a portal.

**BREAK!**

"Are you injured?"

"No."

"Do you think you could drink this my lady?"

"What is it Alex?"

"Something to relax you to sleep."

"Then no."

"Yes my lady."

"Kitten do you know how this sounds to use?"

"The hanyou is dead and gone. We were all there," added Kaden.

"She is not lying," Rain finally spoke up. "How could I not have thought of this until now? I had a little talk with my other selves and they were agreeing on something….that evil will raise again."

"Maru he's back and he's stronger than before."

**Break!**

Cy looked down at the flower in her hands, it like all things would die in time. Time now that was something she understood. Being the master of time master really came in handy in many situations.

Cy used her powers in battle but not so much that it tips the fair to her side. But for healing Cy was a great asset to Alex. If someone was going to need to heal faster or slower depending on the case she could help with that.

What worried her was the up coming battle. For once she did not know how it would end before it began. This alone worried her. She did not know who would win only what would happen either side did. And she prayed to everyone one of her friends' god that it would be this side.

Cy was not the only shocked to hear she was going into battle. Alex, head healer would be needed in battle as well. She was hardly called from the castle and only left the estate when need be which is okay because she had yet to see it all.

**Mana's POV**

I watch as every is getting ready to leave the castle. Armies had to be called upon. Momma and Father were leaving me to stand in as Lady of the Western Domain. I don't know if that is a good idea but I have Rin and Shippo to help out. Rin's daughter was at Kaede's village with the even older woman. (She too was granted a longer life to help with up and coming evil)

One-san said I would do fine. Shippo said he would help me up when I fell. Aunt Rain hit him for it. I don't see why he was only lightening the mood.

Momma and Father were working as one to get things in the right order for the trip to the our alley's home. Aunt Rain and Uncle Youko are headed to the Midlands to call forth their army.

To my right is Aunt Kaden with Uncle Duo and Uncle Orphen. They were a weird bunch in my eyes but my mother tells me it is because of their culture and I am not to judge. I tell her I don't judge I am curious on the matter it was only the neko in me.

Another curious group would have to be Aunt Zel, Uncle Dark and Kard. I don't know why he is the only one I don't address as uncle but Okaa-san tells me I don't have too. Aunt Zel and Uncle Dark would flirt and Kard would take it like a personal insult. I don't know what their roles were going to be in the battle I have not been told everything.

Aunt Alex and Aunt Cy were working on making sure they had everything that could be carried. Cy had said the castle would not be the best place for a hospital so the Fox and Wolf was being converted. When Cy gave a clue like that you did not go against it.

After packed and ready to good Okaa-san came up and hugged One-san and me. Otou-san patted each of us on the head. Yes Rin, mated and me of age to be we still were treated like children. I think it is something to do with the way our parents grew up, in times of war.

Otou-san gave the order and everyone moved out. So the three of stood there and waved good-bye to them praying for their safe return. When we could no longer see them we turned back to the castle and we go inside.

**END CHAPTER**

**Well that is the end of chapter 12. As said before this is for Rain because she lit a fire under my lazy but. **

**Thank you to my reviewers no matter the number. **

**Snow: My nephew?**

**Zel: MY NARAKU!**

**Rain: Yep you knew it was going to happen it was your idea Snow.**

**Snow: Oh yeah!**

**Kaden: You're a dumb ass. All of you.**

**Alex: Well thanks**

**Cy: See you guys later Charmed is on**

**Snow: You can't leave**

**Rain: You signed a contract. shows paper with Cy's signature on it.**

**Kaden: Well you've read so now you should review. **


	14. Reason to Kill a Hanyou

**Snow: Well this is Chapter what is it now…..(looks at title) 13? No freaking way!**

**Rain: Wow 13 is a big number and longer than your last story.**

**Alex: Your fic is a teenager! Lets throw a party**

**Snow: Um we did that for 10 and the next party will chapter 15.**

**Rain: well that is not that far away. Lets get the booze ready now**

**Kaden: um when is the booze not ready with you two?**

**Snow: We do not believe in underage drinking. Good thing we are over 700 years old.**

**Kaden: yeah good thing (nursing spiked blood)**

**This writer doesn't own anything that is related to any of the anime I may use…….**

**Cy: Or video games. **

**Snow: Yeah, Yeah**

_Chapter 13 Part I_

_Next Reason to kill a Hanyou_

Snow, Rain, Kaden, Zel, Alex, and Cy were sitting in Snow's tent. It was there really to have a place for the females that practically were sisters could get away from the war or talk where they were equal unlike when they were outside. They were all laid out around the tent but Rain and Kaden. They were seated at the front of the tent where the opening was. They, as always, were the group's guard dogs, most likely under Sesshomaru's orders.

"So who was at the battle with Naraku?" Snow asked to the group. She knew the answer but it made her feel good to get the facts over and over again.

"Just the two of us and Sosuke. He and his mate will being joining us later. He was on leave."

"What a way to be called back. It is almost as bad having to catch some damn monkeys in the forest or something," Rain added. (1)

"Ladies hate to say it but if this goes south, it was nice knowing you," Snow said with a grim smile.

"Snow you know that was morbid even for me," Kaden said with a straight face. (2) Kaden and Rain suddenly stood at attention.

Sesshomaru walked into his mate's tent. Normally she would have shared with him much like Rain and Youko or Orphen, Kaden, and Duo did, but she asked for this place. It was more of a relaxing area for her and her closest friends. When Snow asked for something, Snow got.

"Sesshomaru-sama may I ask why you are here, before I have you kicked out?" Snow said with a smile. "This tent is male free, my lord."

"First off my lady I am the ruler of these lands and will go as I please and second you are why I am here. I need to speak with you alone if you don't mind my lady."

The others looked on as the two rulers flirted in plane sight yet no one outside their group would have seen it as such.

Snow followed Sesshomaru out of the tent. Walking through the camp Snow followed one step behind Sesshomaru not his mate but his lower alley. Soon they were in a meadow near by. Flowers were growing in all directions.

"You should be more careful. Are you at least armed?"

"Maru you know full and well I always am."

"That's right the shadows are your best weapon."

"Maru what's what wrong? You know this is no time to be playing around."

"Do I play with you Snow?" Sesshomaru turned around and walked up to her. Snow felt his, no someone's lips on her own. The kiss was like licking acid, it burned and was painful but the arm around her waist and the hand behind her head (3) would not let her move. A single tear runs down her face.

"Snow!" Maru's deep voice called to her. Her Maru.

"This just proves how close I can get." The one that Snow just got away from turned back into his true form, Tetsou. He pulled an escape that Naraku had done when he first faced, Maru and Inuyasha together.

"Kitten are you alright?" He said embracing her.

"Maru I feel really weak." Snow went weak kneed in his arms.

"Alex!" Rain yelled after the healer.

"I am here." Alex looked at the lady demoness. "She's been poisoned. I have the antidote from the last battle, it should work, my lord." Alex said as Sesshomaru picked up the poisoned Snow and headed back to camp. They could do nothing but follow.

Some time after Sesshomaru, Snow and Alex went into the tent a new pair showed up.

"Sosuke!" Rain greeted her long term friend.

"Hey Rain what is going on?" Sosuke asked as he pointed to the med tent.

"A lot has happened since you have been gone." Rain said wrapping her arm around his shoulders and started to tell him the whole story.

Alex was watching over the sleeping lady. The antidote was working. It was nice to know that they could use it in later cases, gods forbid they would though. If Snow had been human she would have died.

Snow's eyes opened and the first person she saw was Alex. She was bustling around on the other side of the tent mumbling to her herself. From many years of being around demons Alex could speak so softly that Snow could barley hear her.

"Don't mind Sesshomaru-sama. He is just a…." Sesshomaru walked into the tent at that time. "A great man that needs to be treated with respect. Maru when do we move out?"

"Leave us, healer." Snow narrowed her eyes. This was not her caring mate, he was the calm and collected lord of the western lands. Alex did as she was told. "Why did you go with him? Why did you go with the enemy?"

Snow knew his real question. 'Why did you kiss him?' Even in a way she had no control over she had hurt the love of her long life. Nekos didn't mate they rutted. They just got together for sexual pleasure and to keep the race alive.

"He was you, body, aura and shadow." Snow didn't look at him. Her eyes studied a small little bug crawling across the floor. "His kissed burned even before he poisoned me. He wasn't you. I….I…" Snow could not finish the sentence her tears claimed her voice.

Sesshomaru reached for her. His index finger hooked under her chin as he knelt down. He was looking her in the face. "Kitten…" Maru her mate was back. "…you know you have my love. I hold nothing against you."

"I love you too. Let's kill this bastard. I don't want any more blood to be spilt because of him."

**1. A little Metal Gear humor for Rain.**

**2. Snow: Kaden do you ever smile?**

**Duo: When I am around. (big smile)**

**Orphen: And what of me?**

**Kaden: I love you both. (hugs them)**

**Everyone else backs away slowly until they can get far enough away to run away like hell was on their heals.**

**3. If you have seen the 3rd movie you know what happens to Maru's arm. Well I say that over 250 years is enough for it to grow back.**

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well again I am going to be breaking Chapter 13 up into two chapters too**

**Rain: She did it because it is easer**

**Kaden: Or that is she is lazy**

**Snow: KADEN! Everyone. I think you should read Kaden's fic on AFF. **

**Rain: Yeah she is good**

**Alex: I don't know what you are talking about but they have good taste in fics**

**Snow and Rain: that we do**

**Snow: Well please review**

**Kaden: and review my fic when you read it.**

**Snow: right she is a great writer.**

**Zel and Dark walk in**

**Zel: yeah whatever they said**

**Dark: I agree**


	15. Attack on the West

Snow: I feel dumb

Rain: You should

Snow: I could have finished this chapter on the last one. I just was too lazy to turn the page and see that I only had about half a page to type.

Kaden: I don't know what you are talking about. But you are dumb, Snow.

Snow: I feel the love, I really do.

Alex: You should, because it is in the air.

Zel: -Mindlessly playing with Snow's bladed fan-

Snow: Zel that is sharp

Zel: Really, you think?

Snow: -shaking head- I do not own any of the anime that I may use, also that includes songs, video games, or phrases for other works. I will try to remember to tell you where I got it from but hell I don't always remember.

Chapter 13.5

Attack on the West

The Western Estate

Shippo was talking with Mana as she was tending to the small section of the garden that was her won. She was pulling out a weed when he could no longer take it. Throwing up an illusion, he embraced her.

"You shouldn't be so tempting." He said into her ear from behind her.

"You shouldn't be so weak willed when it comes to me." Mana's eyes closed and when his lips touched her mark she moaned.

"Being your mate is becoming harder and harder. There are so many times that I just want to throw you over my shoulder and walk straight to what should be out room," he said with a lecherous grin only the likes of Miroku, Youko, and Dark could have taught him. (Not to mention their mothers)

"We should just tell them. I mean after this war is over and done with." Mana sighed. "I know our mothers will be thrilled."

"But our fathers?" Shippo followed up on his mate's thought.

"Daddy is going to kill you." Mana stated as he pulled her collar down so there was more skin for him to kiss, that and when the collar was back in place it would cover the hickey that he was giving her.

Rin stopped out side of the kitsune's illusion. "Okay get your clothing back on. We have a message from Snow waiting on us!" Rin didn't want to be stuck in the same position that she was in about 4 months ago. She walked in on them in the act. Mana and Shippo both begged her not to tell the older generation. With her sworn to secrecy she was the only one other than the couple that knew.

Break

"Snow-sama, sent you?" Shippo eyed the demon with his eyes seemly glued to the floor.

"Yes, my lord. She sends you this." The demon looked up from floor. His eyes were cold and black just as the soul behind them. "Don't talk to strangers. You may never know who they are or what side they are on." As he spoke he melted into Tetsou.

Soon the whole room was in pitch black thick miasma. Shippo grabbed Mana and Rin, all three of them coughing but Rin was the worst being human even if she was immortal that was only her aging nothing more. With the last of her power Mana opened a portal the should led to her parents and Shippo carried them through it.

Snow and Sesshomaru turned to the portal that appeared only to dump the two demons and the human. All three were coughing and gasping for air. Snow jumped up and took Mana from Shippo and Sesshomaru helped him and Rin to a bed. Mana just smiled at her mother and passed out. Rin was already out cold.

Shippo set up. "My lord."

"Shippo lay down, you don't have the strength," Snow said out loud as she was calling the others in mentally.

"But Tetsou holds the Western Castle." Those where his last words before he fell back to the pillow and was out for the time being.

Break

With everyone in the med tent parents next to children, Sesshomaru finally spoke. "He can not have the Western Lands." He stood from Rin's bed to address the group.

"Fuck your fucking Western Lands. They are replaceable. Our children are not." Snow said standing up as well.

"Hey come on lets not fight you two," Zel said trying to keep the peace.

"You the goody, goody two shoes has a point." Sesshomaru and Snow turned their glares from each other to the fallen and the kitsune.

"We are not fighting," they said in unison. Kaden sighed and stepped forward. Duo and Orphen both stepped back giving her all the room she may or may not need.

"Shut your fucking mouths," she said in her calm, flat, even tone. "This is not the time nor the place for this. We need to get the castle back. Tetsou has no clue what he is setting on."

"The stones," Snow said finishing Kaden's thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Maru asked Snow who was sitting by Rin's bed petting her hair to calm down a nightmare.

"There are a number of magic stones. Each one was assigned to a race. The Shikon is the master jewel but it is also the weakest because of it's inner struggle between good and evil," Snow started.

"The castle is hiding at least three of these stones," Kaden answered the unasked question.

"Kaden's blood red ruby of the banpaia (vampire, I think) race. Rain's green emerald of the kitsune race and my black onyx of the neko race."

"Why were they hidden in the castle?" Zel asked for the group.

"Not the castle, the cravens below the castle," Kaden corrected. Rain was by Shippo racking her mind.

"Why didn't we remember about our stones?" She asked finally.

"We know that we can't use their power. We all put them out of our minds. It was safest," Snow said with a sigh. "Even with our defenses there is always some one stronger than us. What if some one dug through our heads and found them? The world would fall to rune."

'You have to come to the castle now!' a panic voice said in Snow's mind.

'Murdoc what is going on?' Snow asked trying to calm the soul tied to a sake bottle. Over the years Murdoc learned to leave the bottle for short amounts of time.

'They are in the cravens but only to see where they lead, so far.'

'Watch them. We will be their soon. If you don't contact me when they get close your bottle will sit on the sun. Who knows what that will do to you.' Snow then turned to the group. "Murdoc said that they are getting too close to the stones."

"Murdoc?" Zel asked.

"I will tell you later." Snow then walked to the front opening of the tent. "Rain, send word to Tsuari. We may need to call in every favor owed to us on this. And frankly I couldn't care any less." Snow's chin was now parallel to the floor and she walked out of the tent.

End Chapter

Tsuari: I didn't make it to the chapter -pouting-

Snow: umm…maybe next time.

Rain: Never heard of an ice dragon pouting before -shaking head- what would your father think

Snow hugs Tsuari and gets hugged back. Tsuari is smiling

Snow: Hug whore

Tsuari: So? -turns to Rain with a grin-

Rain: NO HUGS!

Tsuari hugs Rain causing steam. Snow's hair and tails frizz up.

Snow: - a bit pissed- Well please review, while I try to clean this mess up.

Kaden and Cy walk in.

Kaden: -shakes head at flooded floor- Not again


	16. The Returning of his Mark

**Snow: Well here we are at 14!**

**Rain: Finally**

**Snow throws dish towel at Rain**

**Rain: What is it with you and dish towels?**

**Snow: There is always one near by -insert cute little grin-**

**Tsuari: -reads ahead- I am in this chapter!**

**Snow: yeah I had to rewrite it any ways. **

**Tsuari: -hugs Snow- Thanks, Snow-chan**

**Snow: Tsuari…I…can't…breath…-gasping for air-**

**Rain: -laughing to hard to talk-**

**Maru: Since it seems I am the only one here that can do this, Snow doesn't own any of the anime, video games, movies, or anything of that nature that she may use to farther the plot line of this fan fiction. That is why it is called a FAN FICTION.**

**Snow: And if I did own it you could just watch what unfolds on your TV's not have to read this :D **

_Chapter 14_

_The Returning of his Mark_

Tetsou set on Sesshomaru's throne. It felt good winning even if it was a small victory. 'I wonder what my dear aunt thinks of me now? Shame I didn't keep tabs on Kagura and Kanna. They could be useful. But then again Kagura has always been and forever be a really bitchy pain in my ass.'

Tetsou stretch his arms and called in his latest helper. She looked to be Kanna's age and she was the perfect child to have next to him. She took one look at him and went to do as she was told. Tetsou started to laugh, that same sick twisted laugh that Naraku was known for.

**The Encampment**

"Sesshomaru-sama listen to me," Snow said as they walked through the encampment.

"Why? You have stated your case and I told you how it was going to be done," he said as he continued down the path to the bar. The bar had been moved again due to Rain's needing to closer to home but it was still in the Western Domain.

Once in the bar all formalities were dropped. "You bastard. It was my plan my mission. Rain, Kaden and I are the only ones that need to risk our lives on this. It is our fault for leaving the stones where they sit."

"That is the problem. If any of you were lost we could lose this war. With Rain would go her army. Kaden's final death would take Duo and Orphen with it. And you…you would take the North East and the West."

Snow looked at Sesshomaru. "We know that. But if Tetsou gets his hands on those stones…"

"You said they were assigned a race so they should be useless to him."

"You would think that but that is not true. They have such great power but they don't know what race a user is until they are used. Then the user can use it as long as it is in their command." Snow snorted in a very unladylike manner. "This is because the children and almost losing them isn't it?" He gave her no answer.

"You are not going. So long as you are my mate you will not go against my orders. I forbid you to leave this encampment for the time being."

"Forbid me?" Snow said more than asked.

Rain heard the couple. "Oh mighty sun god, Apollo tell me I heard that wrong. For his sake more than anything."

"Sesshomaru, I am your equal not you servant. You don't forbid me. Ahriman doesn't forbid me, and he is my god." Snow said, her eyes turning so red they looked black.

"Snow maybe you should calm down," Zel tried.

"No I will do and act as I please." Snow snapped at the angel. Then turning back to Sesshomaru. "You and I need to talk upstairs." She turned on heel and headed up the stairs to her room.

------------

Maru walked into the room for the first time. It was dark and no lights were lit not that that bothered him, he could see just like it was noon.

"Kitten…"

"Don't call me that." She said from her place on the bed. Her voice was that of a broken soul that was still holding a great amount of anger in it.

"Snow, you know youkai law. What you did downstairs was against our matting."

"No it was against your fucking inu laws. I am not your breeding bitch. I am your life and soul mate. But the more time I spend with you the more of a void I see in your soul. Some times I wonder if you have one." She paused. "Take it back."

"Take what back, Snow?"

"Your mark, take your mark back." She said with more force than before.

"No," he said with the same amount of force.

"Then I will just have to give it back to you." Snow set down in the lotus position. Closing her eyes she started to think of her life before their mating. Traveling around Europe and fighting with random warriors from all over the world. Training with that staff master for five years then doing more than training. Flirting with out any guilt. Just being her own person.

The crescent moon on her left shoulder blade began to glow lighting the whole room. 'Ahriman is this best?'

'Listen to your heart. The fates and I are behind you no matter which path you take.'

'Thank you.'

Sesshomaru was shocked to feel the mark on his own neck react to the light. It burned and the link between them seemed to be getting weaker and weaker until it was gone. If he was any one else his soul would shatter into a million pieces he could only image what Snow was going through.

------------

Snow walked down the stairs on jelly legs. Her soul was weighing down her body. Not saying a word she went through the bar room and out the door. Some how everyone knew not to follow. She was like an old cat going to find her final resting place.

------------

Ahriman watched his subject walking through the forest. Behind him stood three females. The first was young. The second held great beauty and the third held even greater wisdom.

"We have seen her pain."

"We see her broken heart."

"Soon we will see her death."

Ahriman turned from the viewing pool of shadows. "Her death?" he asked. Even as a god her didn't have the girt of foresight. Shadows only told the present nothing more.

"She has been weakened by the transfer."

"She struggles to breathe."

"She won't make it through the night." Ahriman's face didn't give away his shock or heart break over this. She had a destiny to fulfill.

"How do I stop it?" he asked at last.

"She has been broken."

"She needs kind, welcoming arms."

"Those arms will be yours."

Ahriman nodded to the fates and stepped through a portal to the mortal worlds.

------------

Snow dropped under a tree. 'I hope he learns from this.' She thought as she closed her eyes. 'This going to have to be my final resting place. I can't move any more. Hope Rain and Kaden tear him a new one.'

Just as Snow's world was going black she felt two arms wrap around her. She was being lifted into someone's lap.

'This feels good. At least I don't have to die on the forest floor anymore.'

"You don't have to die at all, my sweet." Ahriman said picking up on her thoughts. Doing as he was told her gave her some of his own power. She had to live through this and fulfill her destiny. Snow fell into a dreamless sleep.

------------

Waking up Snow felt two strong arms around her. They were not Sesshomaru's but who's?

"I see you are awake."

"Yes I am. Ahriman-sama?" She asked the familiar voice behind her.

"Yes Snow-dono, do you need something?" Ahriman said to the neko in his arms, placing his head in the curve of her neck.

"Why are we like this?" she asked blushing to her ears on the top of her head.

"We are like this because we made love to each other over and over again last night."

"WHAT?" Snow yelled sitting straight up.

"Don't worry. I just wanted to make sure your body could handle the power I lent you last night." Ahriman said laughing.

"Oh thank Ah… well you." Snow said with a nervous laugh. Ahriman pulled her back to him and he return his face to her neck. He kissed the flesh he found there.

"You know we could try it some time, right?"

"Try what Ahriman-sama?" Snow said a little uneasy with his lips on her neck. He was her god for Ahriman's sake.

"Making love for hours on end." Pushing himself up he pinned her to the bed. Lowering his head he kissed her for the first time.

Snow's eyes widened. Her only true master was kissing her and all she could think of was to make it stop before it went any farther.

------------

Rain was headed up the stairs with a tray. She and Snow were going to talk about what happened and she had coffee as a peace offering. After the fight Snow left seemly to die but sometime in the middle of the night she came home.

Not wanting to piss off the neko too much she knocked then entered the room. To her amassment the drapes were pulled letting the sun in. But that was not what made her drop the tray of coffee.

"SNOW!" she yelled at her friend and lord's mare. Rain's mind was racing. How could one of the greatest couples of the Makai end with something so low as cheating.

Snow heard the scream and pushed Ahriman off with an unknown strength. 'Must be his powers.'

"Rai…"

"Don't Rai me. Why in the name of all that is good would you sneak to another's bed? Snow just because…"

"Shut up!" Snow said to her friend. Slowly she rose, throw on a robe, and walked to Rain. With out saying a word she pulled her collar down. There was no matting scar that Snow used to show off proudly. Pushing past Rain, Snow headed down stairs.

'Snow what happened?' Rain thought to herself then glared to Ahriman. He nodded his head and vanished to who knows were. Rain too headed down stairs. The coffee was left for later.

------------

Tsuari was in the kitchen, humming as he cooked up a storm. Snow slipped in and set on a stool close to the door, hopefully out of his way.

"You aren't allowed to just watch. If you are in my kitchen you wash your hands and cook."

"Then it is a good thing that this bar belongs to Rain, isn't it?" Snow said not moving from her place by the door.

"But I am the one cooking making this my kitchen. Get off your lazy tails, neko and help." Tsuari smirked then said, "That is if you can."

Snow snorted much like a short fire demon friend of hers. "I am not Rain. You can't get me to do anything by playing on my pride. I have none," Snow said in an even no quarter tone.

"Right, no pride and no hope," Zel said as she came into the kitchen.

Inhaling deeply, Snow turned to the angel. "Zel about how I acted yesterday…"

"You have been forgiven, don't ask for what you already have."

"Your god must be a forgiving being."

"He is, in fact…"

"In fact no one cares." Rain said catching on what was going on as she came in. To Snow she said, "He sleep in his tent last night."

"I thought he would be with the girls."

"No, Mana and Shippo are fine and ready to fight. Alex says that Rin just needs some more rest. They will all be fine."

"Thank Ahriman." Suddenly Snow wasn't sitting on the stool but a man's lap.

The 'man' was as tall as Sesshomaru but the yang to Sesshomaru's yin. His high pony tail was coal black and his sliver eyes would cut a person to their very soul. He wore dark attire much like Sesshomaru's but it only held Snow's family crest on the left breast. His smile was fun loving and care free, no one would guess that he was once considered the cause of all evil in the world.

"Some one call me?"

"No Ahriman-sama. No one called you." Snow said to the god in question. His arms held her close and his chin set on her head. Her eyes were closed and she was trying not to claw his arms off. It was one thing to do this in her room but they were in public.

"Could have sworn I heard my name being called."

"You were mistaken, my lord."

Zel, Rain, Tsuari, and Kaden, who walked in during the exchange, watched on as the two talked like old friends.

"TIME OUT!" Zel said all of a sudden. "He is your god yet you act as though his is your lover."

"Aren't you close to your god Zel-chan?"

"Yes but because he is my father not my shack up. Oh my, your not cheating on Sesshomaru-dono are you? That will get you a one way ticket to hell for sure."

Snow stood up pulling away from Ahriman. "Sesshomaru-sama and I are nothing more than allies. We are not matted." Snow's eyes became teary. She wasn't mated to the love of her life and she was going to have to find a way to deal with it. Ahriman grabbed her shoulders and led her away from her friends. She was going to cry now and her friends didn't need to see her weak in a time like this.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: WTF was that?**

**Ahriman: -takes Snow out of Sesshomaru's arms- MINE**

**Snow: This is bull shit**

**Britt: -rubs hands- damn I typed this whole thing in about an hour and a half.**

**Maru: -growls at Ahriman- No one takes what is mine**

**Tsuari: Man I wasn't in this chapter this much -pouts-**

**Snow: Better than Cy -points to Cy-**

**Cy: -eating Poptarts and watching TV- I am not talking to you, Britt unless you write more chapters with me in it.**

**Britt: You will be in the next chapter… maybe**

**Alex: If she is in it I want to be in it too**

**Britt: You guys better be glad I love you. I could just write you out of the story and selling your bishi to Relena or Kikyo.**

**Kaden: Peace-bitch where? -Has one of many weapons out to kill her-**

**Everyone else rolls eyes.**

**Britt: -smiles cutely- Well could all my reader please leave a nice review? And after that why don't you all go over and read _Kaden's Story_ and leave a review for that two. We are almost done with the next chapter.**

**Rain: Then go read _Physical Graffiti _by your favorite kitsune…**

**Snow: Youko doesn't write _Physical Graffiti_.**

**Rain: I meant me.**

**Snow and Rain start to fight while everyone else goes and grabs a drink.**


	17. Disobeying Orders

**Everyone is at a huge party are Rain's bar.**

**Snow: Welcome to our party for chapter 15**

**Alex: Well about time.**

**Snow: -sticks tongue out at Alex- Whatever, mother**

**Cy: Okay can we get this on the move?**

**Snow: Or we could just party until summer break then all summer long.**

**Rain: Whatever. **

**Zel: -reading a novel at the bar- Why are we here again?**

**Cy: Because she finally got this far! -happy dance-**

**Dante: umm….Cy why don't you get down off the bar?**

**Cy: -jumps into Dante's arms and kisses him- Because you weren't there to catch me earlier. -stupid grin on face-**

**Dante: -sweat drop- If I didn't love you I would never have stayed**

**Snow: Ain't that nice -eye roll-**

**Rain: -looking at a list- Who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Snow: I think Tsurai should**

**Tsurai: -hugs Snow- Snow doesn't own any of the anime, video games, music, or anything else that she uses that can be found out side of her and Rain's fics. -turns to Snow- Was that good**

**Snow: Yes it was thank you.**

**Rain: Not like he had the choice to say no**

**Snow: -shrugs- True. Well lets get this going**

_Chapter 15_

_Disobeying Orders_

Snow was sitting at the table with the other clan leaders and lower lords.

"Tetsou must be stopped. Not only does he now hold the Western Castle but the village around it, both ningen and youkai." A rabbit said. Snow was shocked it even spoke, being prey among predators and the whole race was normally shy and timid.

"We know that," Snow said flashing her fangs and drumming her claws on the table.

"Just because Sesshomaru-sama is your mate doesn't mean you are the head of this table," a snake youkai said while flicking its tongue. Snow's eyes flashed red.

Snow stood up with both hands on the table palms flat. "Don't push me you snake in the grass. Sesshomaru-sama could not attend this meeting because he is with another higher lord. We are not here to talk about who is the leader is. We summoned each of you to see who would ally with us. We are stronger against such a foe as a whole."

Rain walked into the room. She, known for her battled trained kitsune, scared many of those there.

'Snow is every thing alright?'

'Yes, Rain. You're late.'

'Sesshomaru-dono sent me on a errand.'

The other clan leaders froze. The neko and kitsune didn't so much as greet each other but there body language said they were talking. Snow crossed her arms in front of her.

"As most of you know this is Rain Gunji, Lady of the Midland Kitsune." Everyone that was still seated bowed there heads, some from respect of the higher ranked lady, others from fear of her kitsune army. A chair appeared thanks to a servant and Rai took it.

"Lords, Ladies, if you don't wish to ally with us then you are dismissed. Go home, enjoy your last days or hours with your families, but before you leave think of this. If you don't ally with us Tetsou will kill you or your family and if you ally with him we will kill you. We are stronger together. Think of your children. Think of their future. Most of you don't know what it is like to see your child on the edge of death. Trust me you don't want to be there." Snow finished her speech then looked at Rain.

'Snow are you cool?'

'Yeah but I can't be in this room any more. Tag your it.'

'Thanks,' Rai said with enough sarcasm to drown in. Snow turned and walked out. Not many left but those that did Snow hoped Zel would pray for them.

**Break**

Snow, Rain, and Kaden set at the bar with a list of names in front of them.

"Jin or Mattra?" Rain asked.

"Who or who?" Kaden asked in return.

"Jin the Wind Master or Mattra the Kaze Youkai. Similar powers but Jin is hotter."

"In other words he has red or sliver hair." Kaden said while going over the list of thieves. "Either of you know a Jaganshi, Hiei?"

"Yeah," Snow said in a daze. "Cute short fussed fire youkai. Faster than lighting. Didn't know he signed up for this."

"When did you meet him, Snow?" Kaden asked giving her the eye.

"In Ireland, I think, about 5 years before I came back to the Makai." 'Back to Sesshomaru.'

"Mattra and Hiei will be the final touches to our team," Snow said looking at the short list in front of her.

Snow- Shadow magic, cat reflexes

Kaden- Multiple powers, vampire skill, weapon master

Youko- control over plant life, thief

Dark- Angel, thief

Mattra- Kaze Youkai, pirate.

Hiei- telepath, swordsman

"This will have to do. We can't take too many with us or it we will be caught." Kaden said looking at the team that she and Snow would lead into the under ground caverns.

"Still don't see why I can't go." Rain said feeling like she was missing out on something.

"Do you really think that Sesshomaru will over look all three of us disappearing all at once. He doesn't even have us doing the same patrols." Snow stood and got them all their usual drinks. "Besides if you die we won't have any way to get your unruly kitsune to do as we need. You are needed here and you know it."

"Fine then, just bring back what is mine in one piece."

"We'll bring back your stone…"

"And?"

"And Youko in one piece." Snow finished with a grin.

**Break**

'Yuki-sama are you sure we are going the right way?' Mattra asked through the link that was set up by Snow and Hiei's powers.

'Yes and MY NAME IS SNOW!' (1) Snow walked until she cam to a barrier. Extending her claws she easily opened the door that she herself put there. 'Shall we?' They moved quickly and farther into the tunnels. With out Mattra's powers they would have all died from the miasma in the air.

Snow threw up a barrier with out warning. A child no older than 12 years walked by. She seemed to just be wandering around but how could she survive in the miasma….

'She is with Tetsou. She must be his first incarnation,' Kaden said confirming Snow's thoughts.

**Break**

"Well that was uneventful," Snow said back at camp.

"We didn't even need a team," Kaden agreed. Snow's body looked like a mummy. "But next time try to remember your own traps."

"Snow you really should be more careful. I mean you don't want to end up like most of the people I have to fix up. I don't want to have to condemn you to bed for a while.

"She has a point, koneko."

"Rai do you want to be bed ridden for months with out the company of a certain tall sliver head kitsune?" Snow threatened from her place on the bed. Alex was still checking a deep gash on her right ankle. The blasted thing would have killed a human but thank Ahriman she wasn't human.

"Like to see you try," Snow was about to climb over Alex to get to Rain when Sesshomaru entered the tent. All four of them stood and faced the lord.

"Snow, follow." With out another word he left.

"Who does he think he is?" Snow said in spite.

"The lord of the domain you stand in and the commander of the army that you are fighting in." Kaden said to the neko as Rain laughed.

"Alex do I need to come back after I found out what the mighty lord wants?"

"No you are okay unless you see that your wounds aren't healing then come back. We'll just have to try again, but I doubt that happening."

Snow soon found her self in front of the door that had Sesshomaru behind it. He was mostly sitting there looking over some report thinking that she was standing out here to build the nerve to come in. More like trying to keep her anger in check so she doesn't get killed when she attacks him. She knocked.

"Enter."

'Why the nerve of that man. He is lucky I don't just poison his food or something.'

Snow slowly opened the door and walked in with her head down. The anger in here eye could have been taken as a threat.

"Do you know why you are here?" He asked as though he was asking a child why they were about to be punished.

"You called me here my lord." Snow said looking up into his eyes. Fuck not challenging him he was going to do as she pleased, better for him to learn that.

"You did something against my orders, you took my subordinates to go fetch some dumb ass gems."

"Sesshomaru-dono, I wish not to get into an argument with you… Fuck that I want to fight you. I want you to smack back. That's…that's….I can't do this." Snow turned on heel and was ready to leave.

"Kitten…Snow do not be childish."

"Childish? I am not being childish." Snow said in a calm, mature voice. "You are the one that is being childish. When things don't go your way you throw a fit. Don't think you can fool me, I know you better than you know yourself." She opened the door half expecting someone to fall in with it, leaving him to think over what she just said.

**End Chapter**

**1. Okay someone once asked me if Snow lived in Japan/Makai wouldn't her name be Yuki? Well no. Snow's name is just translated from the neko word for it. Of course since the neko language isn't real, I don't know what that is. And Snow comes from a 'nickname' of mine. **

**Snow: that is what you call a filler chapter**

**Kaden: Where is the action?**

**Snow: Rain's fic**

**Rain: Yeah so go read it.**

**Snow: Be nice**

**Rain: You aren't**

**Snow: I don't have to be**

**Zel: Okay you two chill**

**Snow: Whatever. Anyways thank you for reading and please review. Like I said Rain's fic will have the upcoming battle with Tetsou.**


	18. War and its Aftermath

**Snow: Well Chapter 16 is here. **

**Rain: Yeah and 15 was a great party**

**Zel: Yes it was**

**Alex: Why they are just a little out of it… Snow doesn't own any thing that can be found in the real world. **

**Side Note: This is about 300 years after Kagome's travels. **

**Mana is just over 100 yrs  
Shippo is almost in his 310s or so  
****Sesshomaru almost 600  
****Snow 510 or so  
****Rain 560 or so  
Everyone else...your guess is as good as mine.**

**This is the first chapter that went straight from my head to the computer. If it sounds funny that is because I didn't write it out. Sorry just review and tell me if I should take the time to write the next one out. **

_Chapter XVI  
War and Its Aftermath_

Snow walked through the encampment and was spotted by Shippo. "Aunt Snow."

"What do you want, kit?" Snow would never direct her anger that she held for Sesshomaru to the next generation. No matter how old they got they were still pups in all their eyes. More than likely they will not even be taken into battle with Tetsou. They were the heirs to many lands one being the West.

"Momma wants to talk to you. She didn't say why."

"Thanks. If you see her before I do tell her that I went to the springs." Snow ducked into her tent to grab her bathing supplies. "Ahriman-sama care to join me?"

"Aren't you worried I'll peep?"

Snow didn't answer she just went to the springs. Slipping into the hot water seemed to make the mission from earlier melt away. Not smell that damn miasma would be a God sent. Specking of Gods. Snow turned to a nice sized sakura tree to her left and waved at the Shadow God sitting in its branches.

-----

Rain wasn't the only one in her office when Snow arrived. Kaden, Zel, Cy and Alex were all there.

"I didn't do it this time." Snow said raising her arms in a surrendering fashion.

"Neko, you're late," an angry vampire said.

"Late but clean. Your noses should thank me."

"Moving on. Why are we here, Cy?" Rai asked the time demon/vampire.

"How will you take down Tetsou when you get to him?" she asked everyone around her.

"She's right. Naraku came back, who is to say Tetsou doesn't do the same?" Kaden stated as she stood and made her way to the mini bar in the office. Pouring herself a drink she looked around the room. Rain was behind the wood desk, from some where over seas the neko was sitting on. The chairs in front of the desk where taken up by Zel and Alex, Cy was on a couch off to the Cy. All of them looked tired but relaxed. They were talking like they were picking out what color the carpet should be in the next room, not the fate of three worlds.

"What of Youko's Death Plants?" some one asked, that some one being Alex. "Or something like them? You know it won't kill him but for ever feed off him, making him wish he was dead."

"Tetsou now has the powers of my people. The Shadows can get you out of anything. He would have to be very weak or it would have to be a Death Plant from the Shadow World for it to work."

"That would be putting way to much on you and Youko," Rain said a little worried.

"Rai you can't protect us all the time. We will have to work as a team. If this is the best plan we got we go with it," Zel said, she didn't want to fight but three worlds were on the line. She couldn't sit back and do nothing.

"We need a for sure plan….anyone have any ideas?" Snow said wanting to make sure that this is what was going to happen. There just wasn't room for mistake. She couldn't let that monster live or die.

"I think the Death Plant is a good idea. Snow could you take Youko into the Shadow World to get one from that side?"

"Of course."

Rain glanced out of the window to her side in thought. "I don't like it... it's dangerous not only for Snow and Youko, not only for my own selfish reasons but for the tree worlds they could very well both die and the scale would be tipped even more in that asshole's favor and once more Zel I can protect you all... your my pack and I protect what is mine, I wont stand and let another part of my family march into death." She never really raised her voice not like they had expected she just put her thought out there for them to hear and took another drink of her tonic and gin.. glancing back to the window with the rose bush outside.(1)

Snow turned to face Rain. If anyone knew how close she was to getting her head knocked off Snow would be in the basement awaiting a time when she was declared sane again. "Rai, you are not the only one that has suffered loss." Snow paused trying to keep a tight lock on her emotions. "We won't do this if you have a plan that will work. This is a gamble that I am willing to take. If I die, who cares, so long as that bastard comes with me. Our children do not need to live in the same world we grew up in. War shouldn't be a play thing for those with power and those with out shouldn't have to suffer."

------

"Why can't we come? We are of age." Mana tried to reason with her parents. Sesshomaru and Snow were in front of her and Ahriman was off to the side. As a being of a higher (or lower…) plane he wasn't allowed to partake in the battle physically but that is why there was a connection between him and Snow. She could do what he wasn't allowed to do.

"What we say is final. I don't care how old you think you are you are not ready for this. You don't know what it is like to have someone's blood on your claws."

"I have killed before…"

"But never in a kill or be killed situation!" Snow's anger was growing. She was scared but that was not what is was going to look like if she hit Mana. Snow didn't want to be her mother and that was only proving that she was related to the woman.

"Mana," was all Sesshomaru had to say and the girl backed down. Looking to their left Snow saw that Rain was having the same issues with Shippo.

Shippo had broke into Rain's old armor, he and Rain faced off like in battle both in bright red armor the same stubborn look neither was willing to back down. "Mother I will fight!" He growled at her.

"No you will not I forbid it!"

"And if I go?" He had challenge in his eyes and Rain lifted her head so she was looking down her nose at him.

"You will be punished boy, not only as MY SON but as a violation of my direct orders as your superior officer and High Fist of the clan!"

"War is my birthright Mother I am a Gunji just like you mother I want to protect the land of fire just like you."

"It is not your job boyo, it is mine! It is my burden to bare! You may have killed small game and hunted with me most of your life but you have never had the blood of your own kind on your mind and on your claws. You will stay and do me justice by following my orders... You will one day be a fine solider boy and you will make me proud like I am now of you and one day you will take a fine woman to be your mate and bare fine children but I will not let you live like I did... I killed when I was younger then seven years of age it was one of my own... I will not have you feeling the rage of anger or the bliss of battle the joy of your sword taking other's life... it's not right Shippo... I want you to be bigger then me I want you to be wiser, stronger... I want you to be the ruler that I can not... try to understand boy... no matter what they say you are my son and I will not have you on that field."

He hugged her tight like he would have if he was younger. "Yes Mom be safe... I will stay." He then turned to Youko and with a stern look in his eyes spoke to the older fox. "This woman is my mother and if you let anything short of victory happen to her I'll make you wish Tetsou killed you!" To this Youko smiled and nodded without a word.(2)

As everyone was getting ready to move out Mana clung to Shippo like a lost girl. No one took notice. They were scared for their families nothing more in the eyes of their parents. (3 and 4)

-------

Where Rain and Kaden did their best to cut down every demon that with in so many feet of their bodies, 'There is most likely some bet on the line then.' Snow was trying to get to the front lines. Sesshomaru would not let her be a foot solider but she soon jumped off her two headed dragon in favor of having ground under her feet.

Working her way to the front was proving hard for her. Being forced in to the center of a ring of lower level demons that all wanted a piece of her furry tails, did come with its hope. Shea one of Rain's two high generals made it to her just in time, but hanging from her arm while a giant black Pegasus flew above a battle field wasn't Snow's idea of fun.

Behind enemy lines Snow founded herself yelling at Tetsou. Of course she couldn't get close enough to attack him but that would be corrected as soon as everyone else got up here. She didn't like having the enemy all around her but what could she do? She needed the bastard weak enough to get the death plant that she and Youko found in the world of shadows.

Snow didn't know who were the next to show up but soon she was have more than one battle. Rain was dropped off by Zel and the thing that left the angel's mouth before she flew off would have had everyone laughing if it wasn't Tetsou she was hitting on. (5)

Kaden rushed in on her black horse Duo and Orphen left to push back at Tetsou's black army followed by Sesshoumaru with a bloody Toukijin, Sosuke with his pike and Kirara being rode by Miroku and Sango.

Snow knew that the mutt would be coming along soon. Inuyasha was given a special visa to come into the Western lands because of his Red Tetsusaiga. Of course the moment he arrived he started to yell and curse at Tetsou much like he would have done to Naraku.

Everyone that was there thought there were really two battles going on. The pack plus Inuyasha verses Tetsou and then Snow verses the mutt in a who can insult Tetsou the worst contest. At least one seemed to have a winner in it and it wasn't the one they had hoped for. Inuyasha used his blood red sword on the barrier around Tetsou and was soon knocked out for the count.

Snow and Youko saw their chance. Grabbing Youko, Snow slipped into the shadows and with out warning a huge black green plant was growing behind the source of all evil. On the other side of the portal one could see Snow and Youko combining their powers in order just to control the damned thing. Tetsou tried to escape but there was none. Soon he was covered in the vines that the plant used to entrap its prey. Snow would have felt sorry for anyone else. Once Youko and Snow made sure Tetsou wasn't going any where they brought it back through the portal to the shadow world.

It was over…at least this evil was over come.

-----

After a few months of rebuilding what Tetsou destroyed and tending to all the issues that the monster left behind, all the clan leaders were summoned to the Reikai for a meeting with the King Enma.

Snow walked into the office in a formal kimono with a few layers, but she made sure she could still fight in it. The color was mainly red and black much like the bladed fans she carried. She was dressed like the lady she was by birth right but that didn't mean she liked it. Of course when she got there she wasn't the only one dressed for the occasion. It wasn't every day that the lord of the Spirit World called you to his domain, with out you become a resident.

Walking to the door they were asked to wait in front of until called upon, Snow closed her eyes and spoke with Ahriman.

'What does he want?'

'Why don't you ask him? The doors will be opened soon.'

'I'll Meet you back at your castle when I am done.' Snow said cutting the link to the God of Shadows.

The doors opened an a woman with blue hair and a pink kimonoentered the hall. "Hello! I am Botan and I will show you the way to the office. So if you will please follow me."

Snow wasn't the first to follow the small human looking woman but she wasn't the last. No that was Sesshomaru and Rai. Snow hadn't spoken to him since the battle, and since Rai was with him she wouldn't speak to her for the time.

The castle was huge with very high ceilings. Sesshomaru's true form could stand up in here and still have room for at least six more on his shoulders. Even the dragons she knew could stand here in true form with no problem.

When the woman named, Botan stopped it was in front of another huge set of doors. "This is where I leave you all."

"So this is King Enma's office?" Some demon asked her. Snow looked in the direction from the corner of her eye.

'Stupid low level.' She thought as she turned back to Botan.

"Bingo." She answered in a high pitched voice that made some of the demons with sharper hearing to winch. She pulled what appeared to be an oar from her kimono and flew off, without a problem because of the high ceilings.

Again the demons waited for the doors to open. When the did they made no sound and a blinding light came from the room. Snow's eyes adjusted within a second, but some had their hands up to shield their own. With out waiting for any one she walked into the office.

King Enma was at a huge desk. The tails of him being a huge creature were right. He was huge and had a red complexion. Snow didn't show fear nor did the higher levels that were there. Sesshomaru stood against the back wall being his normal anti-social self.

"**YOU MAY ALL BE WONDERING WHY I SUMMONED YOU HERE TODAY."**

"The thought has crossed many of our minds, my lord," Snow said to the Lord of the Reikai.

"**I HAVE SUMMONED YOU HERE BECAUSE OF A DESION I HAVE COME TO. THERE WILL NOW BE A BARRIER UP AROUND THE MAKAI."** There was much talking among the low levels.

"Excuse me, may I asked why?" Snow said to King Enma.

"**NEKO, TETSOU DID MUCH DAMAGE TO THE NIGENKAI AS WELL AS THE MAKAI AND BEFORE HIM NARAKU."**

"But what of us with connections to the human world? What of those half demons, or the parents of such?" Snow asked being her normal curious self.

'Curiosity killed the neko.'

'Shut up, Ahriman-sama.'

"**THERE WILL BE HUMAN VILLAGES IN THE MAKAI JUST AS THERE ARE NOW. BUT BE WARNED. THEIR NUMBERS WILL NOT GROW AS FAST AS THE DID BEFORE. ANY LORD THAT DOESN'T PROTECT THE HUMANS IN HIS DOMAIN WILL BE PUNISHED. I LOOK TO THE TAIYOUKAI AND THE HIGHER LEVELS TO DEAL WITH THAT."**

"You are too kind King Enma," Snow said in a tone that Rain and Sesshomaru would pick up as sarcasm.

"**WHOSE WHO DO NOT AGREE TO THIS SHOULD LEAVE NOW."** With that order many of the leaders left. All the taiyoukai but Sesshomaru left.** "THOSE OF YOU THAT HAVE STAYED will be rewarded. You will be given a gift. You will be able to cross the barrier. You and three of your subjects."**

"Why do we get these?" Snow asked. It seemed everyone else in the room feared Enma or was here just because they wanted to see this play out.

"**you get these because if I ever need your help with some thing you are to come. If another evil COMES YOU MUST HELP WITH IT."**

Snow watched as each demon that was there were given four small golden orbs. The first was placed over their heart and then it went into their souls forever giving them a way between the worlds. The other three where placed into a carrying bag for each of them.

"Sire, how will the Reikai be able to sustain a barrier around our world if it is solid?" An owl demoness asked.

"**It won't be solid. It can't be. It will be like a net if you will."**

"Net? What is it to catch?" Snow asked.

"Anything above a b class demon," a young man with a pacifier in his mouth said walking around Enma's desk.

"**Neko you are the one that is talking the most for your kind, go with Koenma here." **

Even from where she stood at the front of the room Snow could feel Sesshomaru's growl. 'He isn't happy but when was he?' Snow asked Rain. Rain reply had nothing to do with Sesshomaru.

Rain pointed to Koenma with a smirk, 'Give ya three guesses to what he's thinking...with that pacifier in his mouth all the time.'

Snow laughed over the link, 'Rai you really are horrible, you know that?'

'I know….I enjoy it too.' Snow just laughed mentally as she to King Enma and followed Koenma out the side door. Soon she found herself in an other office.

"Have a seat Lady Neko." Koenma order her. She choose to stand.

"I have a name you know. I will not let this go any farther unless you know it." Snow said it a no bull tone.

"Lady Snow, will you take a seat?" Running her hands over her kimono so when she set on it, it wouldn't wrinkle Snow set on the western style chair. "Now Snow tell me do you think that the barrier is a good idea?"

"I think that you are fools to think that demons can not find ways around the barrier," Snow said to him in the even tone she picked up from Sesshomaru and Kaden. "Why do you can what I think any ways?"

"You work for the fates, you must be different," Koenma said to the neko youkai.

"Me working for the fates means nothing. I haven't spoke to any one of them in over 350 years," Snow wasn't as calm, anger could be heard in her voice. Her mind was running a mile a minute. "What do you want with me?" Snow finally hissed out.

"Calm down, you don't want to end up in a dungeon cell do you?"

"What do you want with me?"

"You are different as I have said. I want your word that if I or my father ever call upon you that you will come and do as asked."

Snow stood up and turned to the door. "I will see my self out. Your problems are your own. I work for the fates because I am in debt to them. You offer nothing and yet you wish me to serve you. And here I thought you were kind of hot." Snow opened a shadow portal. "Call me when you have a better offer." She said looking over her shoulder with a wink. Walking into the portal Snow went to Ahriman's castle, where a better offer was awaiting her.

**End Chapter**

**1. Rant written by Rain….GO RAIN!**

**2. Rain also wrote the fight between her and Shippo. I couldn't have got it to sound right if I tried really hard. **

**3. Yeah Right….**

**4. The battle is mainly going to be in _Physical Graffiti_. **

**5. As said before Zel is a Naraku fan girl. At the time of the battle Tetsou looks like Naraku in the purple battle armor. **

**-----**

**Yusuke: You flirted with the toddler?**

**Snow: No you baka. He is in his older form.**

**Yusuke: Still a toddler.**

**Snow: -claws Yusuke- Why are you even here? We aren't to the modern era yet.**

**Yusuke: But you will be in the next couple of chapters. -nursing cut-**

**Rain: Yeah but we still have the early 1900's left**

**Snow: Yeah like boot legging in the 20's **

**Zel: hey don't tell them about the fic**

**Alex: Yeah they won't want to read it if you tell it all now**

**Snow: Of course. Well at least you get a taste of what is to come.**

**Kaden: You are dense neko.**

**Snow: As are you vamps.**

**Ahriman: Hey you ppl reading this review….review like the wind…the more the merrier. **

**Snow: You just want to go to Woodstock. **

**Ahriman: -puts hands on Snow's mouth, sweat drop on head- The readers, dear neko**


	19. Full Metal Mobster

**Edward: Well about damn time.**

**Rain: What's the matter with you?**

**Edward: I get to be in the fic now.**

**Snow: -hugs Ed like an older sister would- We love you and we are sorry.**

**Edward: No you aren't**

**Snow: -lets go, smirking- You're right, but could you do the disclaimer?**

**Edward: Snow doesn't own a thing in her fic that now has me in it.**

**Snow: Good enough**

_Chapter 17  
Full Metal Mobster_

Snow didn't get the whole idea everyone was trying to push on her. She could use a sword it didn't really matter if she wasn't good at it, right? Blocking Rain's calculated swings was killing her. She didn't like the heavy blade or the lack of movement she felt it gave her. Rain was again trying for the umpteenth time to teach her the ways of the swordsman. The Gunji pulled back all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Snow asked seeing her friend look around for something.

"Humans," was the kitsune's only answer as she shifted into her fox form to chase after the scent. Snow glared after her and too dropped to all fours. Running after Rain wasn't Snow's idea of fun but at least she couldn't lose her. The kitsune and the neko came into a clearing where a group of humans were talking.

"I told you we should have gone the other way. Now were are even more lost," screamed a short blond in a red coat. He seemed to be one of the younger ones of the group.

"Edward, we would have been lost that way too. We're lost no matter where we are, until we get home," the older female said to him.

"Which could be never. Hawkeye, I don't want to die a fucking virgin!" The one called Edward replied.

"I could take of that." Snow said as she walked up to them shifting forms.

"Holy shit! That cat just turned into a woman!" An older blond said around his unlit cigarette.

"Yeah it did, what of it?" Rain said walking over to him now on two legs again. Snapping her fingers she lit the cigarette. The man flinched at the sound but soon nodded to her as he saw what she had done.

"What are you doing in these lands? They are a no human zone. Some youkai think of your kind as snacks and you never know if some one is friend or foe." Snow said winking to the short blond.

"Or flirt," Rain said under her breath.

"I heard that, you know." Snow said then turned her attention back to the humans. "So why are you here, humans?"

"We're here but not by choice. You see we passed through the gate and now we are trying to find some one that can help us get back." The younger of the two females said which caused all the males to glare at her.

A young but still older male stepped forward. He was wearing a uniform and an eye patch. His hair was slicked back under a matching hat and his lips were curved into an unreadable smirk. "I'm General Roy Mustang, can you tell me who rules these lands and how we can contact them?"

Rain and Snow looked at each other and started laughing. "Well Mustang, I'm Snow Ahriman, Lady of the North East Neko Clan. This is Rain Gunji, Lady of the Midlands, also the lands you are in as we speak."

"Rain-sama, I am Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye we need to speak with an alchemist so we must travel in your lands. Please grant us such a request." The older woman said with a bow. While she was bowing the others around her just stared at her. Until she pulled Mustang down with her who in return pulled another until all but one was bowing.

'Rain, should you let them? I mean they are humans.' Before Rain could answer the dark haired male was again standing and yelling back and forth with the young blond. With out warning the older of the two snapped his fingers and the red jacket was being stripped off for it was on flame.

"I won't let you travel through my lands to find an alchemist. You won't find one. Alchemy isn't practiced in the Makai, it was always viewed as something that humans like to play with. Youkai don't need the science as it is called."

"Shit, we're stuck here? And you said it wasn't a friendly place for humans….great just what I fucking need and my jacket is gone. Roy you fucking bastard I'm going to fucking kill you." Clapping his hands Edward touched the ground and pulled up a staff, then he attacked Roy with a yell.

Snow almost fell over laughing but it would have looked bad if two ladies were doing so. Rain was chuckling so loud and so hard it was a wonder she could breath. "Havoc-san stop them!"

"Yeah right, Winry. Riza could do it, if she wasn't hitting her head against that tree over there." Havoc said to the young girl.

---- With Rain and Snow, in a mental conference room ----

'I want them.'

'You want everyone.' Rain said from her seat at the head of the table. Snow was pacing the floor.

'No take a deeper breath. They are like Orphen, they've stopped aging at a normal human rate. They're aging like youkai now.' Snow said chewing on her thumb claw.

'Will you stop that!' Rain said as she watched the neko. 'I'm going to strangle you.'

'Love to see you try. No but Roy, Havoc and Riza could work for you and Ed couldn't hurt my castle. Winry and the unnamed boy are the only problems. If they have some kind of talent or trade will keep them. If not I say we dumb them in Konoha for the time being.

'Konoha?' Rain asked.

'Where we got Naruto from? Man you're getting old. At this rate will have to put you down in just a few short years.' Snow said joking as she exited from the room.

'Love to see you try.' Rain said making fun of Snow saying as she too left the room.

---- Back with the group ----

Finally having enough, Snow threw up a barrier blocking the attacks between Roy and Ed. "Behave yourselves. Rain and I have been talking."

"How? She's laughing too hard."

"Yeah, mentally she isn't that bad…Anyways, since you are going to have to stay here you are going to work. If you find a way to get home you can use it but until then you can work for us." Snow said smirking at the boys.

"As what? You're sex slaves?" Edward said to them with his loveable attitude.

"Are you offering?" Snow replied to him causing his face to become redder then the jacket he was wearing before Roy burnt it to ashes. "No, Roy, Havoc and Riza was it? Rain thinks you could be great additions to her army. Edward, my army needs some one with your passion and you two." She pointed to Winry and the unnamed boy ((Al)) "You two will have to find some work soon or you'll be moved to a human village to the south of here. It is a ninja village but human none the less."

"I'm Alphonse Elric, Edward's little brother. I too am an alchemist. I could help him with your army Snow-sama. And Winry is a mechanic. She can take anything apart and rebuild it with some time."

'Rai, you need a mechanic?' Snow asked the kitsune high fist mentally.

'Not that I know of. She may just have to go to Konoha.' Rai replied to her feline friend. 'But we can test her skills to see just how good she is.'

'I agree, but will they.'

"Why are you splitting us up?" A new man asked Snow and Rain as he walked up to the group. "I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, my ladies, and I would be more then willing to work in exchange for you allowing me to stay with one of you."

"Well what can you do? We've seen what whathisface and other whathisface can do. We want to see what you can do."

Armstrong looked around the clearing then walked over to a giant Makai Oak. Hugging the tree he pulled with little effort the root system soon was showing it self and then the whole tree was above his head.

"OHHHHH I CALL DIBS!" Rain yelled over to her neko friend.

Snow was looking on with some distaste. Her style wasn't pure bran but she had to emit that is was nice. "Good because you can have him."

---- ((Was stuck here forever! Stupid writers block!))

Rain and a small group walked into the shabby office. Some wanna be human mobster set behind the oak desk. Just behind him and one step to the left stood a tall lanky fellow.

'Rai he is a youkai.' Snow thought to her friend as she eyed him. His hair was short and dark brown as was his five o'clock shadow. His smirk grew as though he knew what she had mentally said, looking Snow right in the eye he winked his left eye.

The human behind the desk didn't stand to show his respect for the guest that just came in. "Miss Gunji, why may I ask do you grace me with your presence?"

"Well Mr. Leone, I was wanting your help with something."

"Why should I help you?"

"Other than the great wealth? No reason." Snow said to him like the snide business woman. 'Rai I…'

'Don't like this? I know. I'm getting sick just talking to him. He is lower than we want to deal with. Let's finish this.'

'Agreed.' During the mentally conversation Leone had offered Rain a seat. Seeing as there were only two seats Snow set on his desk allowing Isaak a place to sit. Kaden and Cy stood by the exit.

"Mr. Leone, I would prefer if we did not have hostilities between us, peace is so much more...profitable in this day and age. I'm thinking about a bank... I have the greatest thieves in the game... but I need something from you...it's on your turf...I can give you a cut think about it Mr. Leone this could be the start of a wonderful partnership."

"Sixty percent and not a cent lower. Now which bank?" he answer Rain while looking up at Snow as the neko smiled down at him.

'He'll never see it.' Rain said to the neko as she nodded to the human.

"First how do we know if your men are trustworthy?" Snow asked bending down to look Leone in the eye. She looked like a lodge singer singing to the piano player. Touching her thigh with her hand so Isaak wasn't getting an eyeful she smoothed out her skirt. She was dressed like any normal flapper of the era.

"Adrian Bull, here is the best man anyone could heir, and he isn't cheap." Leone said as though that would make him okay to talk in front of.

"Good day, ladies," the youkai known as Adrian said in a heavy British accent.

Rain turned glanced to Kaden briefly with a smirk. The look clearly told the vampire that the human was now on Rain's hit list."Alright then Mr. Leone it is the First Capital Bank, on 5th and Main…you know with the triple security and the hyper sensitive vault, a safe cracker's nightmare I'm sure…"

"I know the bank." Adrian said pushing off the wall. "The bloody security is worse than you are bloody saying."

Rain laughed knowing she had the best thieves there ever were and the bank was just a cover for what she was really planning. Snow turned her gaze to him for a spilt second but let Rain handle him. "Well, Mr. Bull I don't have to take your fucking shit right now do I?"

Adrian didn't like to hear that by the slight crease in his brow. "Miss Gunji, that bank is a bloody bitch to get an account with much less pull a bloody bank heist in," he said never once raising his voice.

Rain laughed. "I like you kid...you've got potsy," she seemingly pulled a business card out of thin air (actually in her sleeve) "I'm sure we can work up a deal…" (1)

'Take the offer. When the human dies, you're out of a job.' Snow said mentally to Adrian, still flirting with Leone.

"Gunji that is underhanded of you. To offer me a job in front of my employer." He said smirking at them both. Rain laughed at this.

"Is that so? I like to think of it as good business." Rain said with a smirk.

"Well Mr. Leone. Since we are in agreement we'll hold another meeting at the end of the week." Rain said as she stood up. Leone didn't even turn his eyes away from Snow or her visible thigh.

"That is expectable, Miss Gunji." He said like a horny dog in the same yard as a bitch. "Bull, see them out."

"Yes sir." Adrian said with a nod.

"Later Leone," Snow said blowing a kiss at him. Getting off the desk, with her neko grace she walked over to the doors. Opening them Snow stepped aside so Rain could exit then she followed, next was Isaak, Cy and Kaden.

Adrian stopped them in the door way. "Gunji-dono, I would be honored to work for you. I may never have been in the Makai but I do know much about it."

"Wait, you're a human world born demon?" Snow said to the younger demon.

"Yes, there are many of us. Most are hanyou though." He said to looking at Snow. "Good to know your not a bimbo."

"When we come back for the next meeting you'll be standing behind me not the human," Rain said then walked out to the car.. "And be at that address tomorrow morning I have a meeting at 10am so it would be a good time to uh...test your skills." She smirked., "Also Mr. Bull, if you ever speak out of turn like that again, I will find you expendable...G'day sir." She said with a traditional bow at the waist.

The car was the high style of the age. Prohibition was the law of the land and bootlegging was the way to make ends meat. Zel was already behind the wheel, but she was reading some finance papers, being the accountant/driver.

Rain slide into the back seat then Isaak gave Snow an much unneeded hand up behind her, then he took his place next to the neko. Kaden and Cy went into the front seat next to Zel. They were all looking up to the window where Leone was standing out of the corner of their eyes.

"I don't like him. He's a pain in the ass." Snow said crossing her legs and her arms.

"He wanted your ass." Rain said laughing at her neko partner in crime.

"Don't remind me. I almost clawed his eyes out for the looks he was giving me. I'm a neko not a side of beef." She said pulling her skirt down farther over her legs.

"Come now Snow-dono, your legs aren't that bad looking." Isaak said getting a smack from the woman's whose legs were in question.

**End Chapter**

**1. Potsy is so Rain's word…**

**Snow: Well that is chapter 17. Sorry it took so long to get out but well I'm busy. I started reading some online comics and other fics so between that, workand evening out my tan lines,I haven't had time to write but I'm almost done typing chapter 18 and I have 19 started on paper I just need to get it onto my computer. It may be a while though because school is starting soon. STUPID SCHOOL!**

**Rain: She should have been a bum like the rest of us.**

**Kaden: I'm not a bum. **

**Cy: I'm with Rain.**

**Snow: Oh shut up both of you.**

**Zel: -calls from debate camp- Bumming rocks!**

**Snow: -hands phone to Cy- It's for you.**

**Cy: Really? -talks to Zel-**

**Rai:Please review…And flames are welcome. -puts on Dio-**


	20. Jazz Era Fun

**Snow: Okay well it is the holiday season again and well to say I am not happy about it an understatement. That is really a lie and we all know it. I just turned the big 1-8 and so I have been hanging out with friends and last month (Nov 2006) I was writing my novel and well it didn't go as well as I thought it would. **

**Rain: None of ours did.**

**Kaden: Mine did.**

**Cy: Oh, shut up.**

**Snow: Okay back on track now people. Whose turn to do the disclaimer?**

**Zel: -looks at clip board- Umm…Aya?**

**Aya: -cleaning his sword- I am not even in the fic yet, I do not see why I should.**

**Snow: Why not? Oh come on please?**

**Aya: The pack does not own any of the anime or other crap they use in this fic. Is that good enough so you do not bitch anymore?**

**Kaden: Yep good boy.**

_Chapter 18?  
__Jazz Era Fun_

Snow could not help but laugh at Adrian. Something about the youkai was funny. He was like a younger brother to the older youkai around him. Ahriman came up behind the group that was seated at the table and smiled down at the neko who was in return looking up at him with a soft smirk like smile. Reaching down he kissed her head softly. Even though they were close, they were not mated and only bedded together for the time being. She wanted to mate him on even days of the year and he wanted to mate on the odd days.

The neko's eyes closed and a content smile crossed her face. Until Rain's voice came reaching their ears, "This isn't your bedroom so don't get mushy here."

"Oh come on Gunji, we're not that bad are we?" Ahriman's smirk was that of hentai if anyone had ever seen one. The 6ft 2 Shadow God was a bundle of laughs at times until you pissed him off. Keira was unfortunate to have done so in the past and now look at her, she rots in hell after being slaughtered by her own flesh and blood.

The front door of the speakeasy (1) slammed open showing an in shadowed individual wearing a long battered cloak. Raising an eyebrow at him Rain just raised her glass and took a sip from it, but to the humans at the table behind them took that as the signal to sick him. They all stood in the old movie way pulling weapons out of every kind that a Jazz Era mobster would have.

After a short and boring battle, (2) in Snow's eyes they found out something funny. The pack had a bounty on their heads. They were wanted by at least one organization, the church of all things were coming after some very powerful A class demonesses.

"So Banjin, what's a bat like you doing chasing after those higher on the food chain than yourself and how the hell did you get into the bounty hunting life style?" Ahriman, god of shadows, asked the idiot that attacked them.

Snow set down in her high fashion of the time and sighed. She was not in the mood to be hunted by idiots that did not know what they fuck they were doing. "Can I just go home now? I don't want to fight some old guy that doesn't even know how to defend from shadow magic, makes things too easy in my opinion."

Looking up at Ahriman, she glared at his back as he talked to the moron. Shaking out her long hair that she keep her old fashion instead of the bobs that the flappers were so found of, she did not look a day over 400. In truth, Snow liked the look because it was more her then the Victorian dress that was just now going out of style. Turning her eyes to Rain, she spoke, "Are you getting any of this?"

"This guy was some lord and Ahriman met him once. I do not get why they would even be talking. He almost killed you with that last attack." Rain said smirking.

"No, that would have been you. I know defense. You're the one that can't defend herself unless she's throwing a punch at some one," the neko said picking something out from under her index claw.

"And you think that is a low blow koneko?" the fire fox said to her long-term friend.

"No, that's the point; it's the truth Rain-chan." The smirk on the neko's face showed that the woman said it only to piss off the kitsune.

"Snow, I'll have your head," Rain said her voice deep with threat.

"I'd love to see you try because when you fail I'll have Youko's second head." Snow said as her tails swayed back and forth.

"You wouldn't do that to the female gender would you? I'm your friend, hey that's not nice you bitch."

"I'm not a bitch anymore, Rai. I gave that up when I gave Sesshomaru his mark back." Snow stood up and walked over to the talking men. "Okay I don't know you, you don't know me. I do not care what you think of me and I am sure you are the same with me. So what the hell do you want?"

"As I told Ahriman here, I was hired to bring in your heads." The one now known as Banjin said.

"Why would a demon hunt another of its own kind? Bounty hunters are kind low, why would you allow some one from the human world hire you?" Snow said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Hey I can't get home. I have not found a way to the Makai in ages. I'm sure you know the feeling." He said not even caring about Snow's hostel look.

"I don't know the feeling. I live in the Makai and only do business in the human world. All you had to do is find a member of the Key. They would have willing opened a portal for you."

"The Key?" almost everyone but Snow asked at once.

"An order that can easily open portals between the worlds. I thought I told you guys about my pet project. Oh well, does not matter now. Where should I open the portal to on the other side?" Snow said just looking at him as if he was a fool.

"The Eastern Domain. I…"

"You're kidding right? I doubt you could live three hours in the East. The place is ran by the miko that killed the last lord. They made the east a no demon zone and protect its boarders with great skill. I wouldn't open a portal there if some one paid me much less so for free." Snow said looking at the man as though he was something from space not the street out side of the speak easy.

"How long has it been as this way?" He asked them as though he really didn't know.

"Longer than I can think of but then again I didn't grow up in the courts. Rain how long would you say?"

"At least the last couple of centuries. I think they were the reasons that Tetsou attacked the West first." Rain said before she knew her sin. Snow stiffed at the name and would have cringed if she was any less in control of herself.

"That is a sane person's reason, Tetsou wanted us to be weakened and he wanted us to feel great pain but that isn't the subject we're talking about." Snow said turning back to the guys. "Okay I'm not opening a portal to the east, most portals don't open there anyways. I can put you any where else but not in the lands of the miko."

--

Ed Elric looked around his new office. His new boss was nothing like Mustang, in fact she was just the opposite. She was a mother of two and a hard core business woman but she was kind and understanding. And she knew how to treat a guy, this office was huge, bigger than Mustang's had been back at central. In fact he doubted if Roy had any room back home that was this big. Why did the woman give him this place? It was huge and all but it didn't seem like he really needed all this space. He could have been the general of her crappy army as she put it with a much smaller place and less resources.

Another thing about this place, the queen didn't seem like the type of girl that demanded diamonds on the second date but her palace was something that just screamed Louis XIV. His phone rang; picking it up it was said queen.

"Edward, tell me something."

"What do you want to know?" Ed said to Snow.

"What you are doing for lunch. I want to have a meeting and I need to know what you have in mind for my crappy army. On top of that I am meeting with another lady and I need an escort. Wear whatever I couldn't care less. Hell I'm wearing something simple. I'm sure you'll be fine in your red jacket. Bring the file on top of the desk. It is in a green folder. It is important, okay not really. Just meet us in the dinning hall; do you need some one to lead you there?"

"No, if I can't find the hallway I'll just make one." Ed said laughing a bit after Snow told him he was funny. "I'll be there at noon okay?"

"Make it ten till, that way we can have our meeting on then meet with the others."

--

Snow and Ed just finished with their meeting when Rain and Roy walked into the room followed by Hawkeye. "Snow, you rang?"

"Rain, I have something to ask of you. You know the fun little thing I ask you do at times, yeah I need you to do it soon. I know times are changing but you know my people."

The kitsune smirked, her eyes lit up with a great pleasure. "Yes, I need a good hunt. So when and I know where."

"I don't know the details but I'm sure we can figure them out soon." I eyed the humans. "I see you're showing you new guys the ropes on how things are done here in the Makai."

"Yeah, some one has to. And Isaak is working with that moron right now in the human world. Remind me again why I'm dealing with him?" Rain said as her role changed to that of the head of the biggest mob family in Las Vegas.

"Profit? Once he and his little groupies are behind bars you can take the rest of their turf and the money from the heist. A clean get away," Snow said as though she was talking about what color the guest room should be.

The three that hadn't been in the human world as of yet were watching with more than mild interest. What had they signed up for? These ladies seemed more and more insane as the days went on.

"So will you be at the next meeting? I'm sure Isaak could use some help with the moronic human that runs that stupid family." Rain said giving Snow a smirk.

"If I am that needed I guess I can make time. But you owe me his blood." Snow said finally.

Rain stood up. "Okay where's lunch this time?"

"You know I don't care. And seeing as our guest are new why don't you pick this time."

Rain just nodded and turned to walk out of the room. Snow followed almost leaving three very confused humans behind them.

--

Naruto started shaking his head back and forth. He was only 17 and standing in a bar full of drunken demons. Many gave him second glances but that was because his aura was demonic but his scent human.

Walking up to his older brother he slapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Spark wanna do me a favor?"

"Girl issues?" Spark asked as he sipped on his drink enjoying the taste until his element burnt it away.

"Yeah, no, maybe…" Naruto said as he set down.

"Okay spill. I'm sure I've been there done that. So what happened? You get caught cheating? Was she? Are you ready for sex and she isn't? Come one baby bro fill me in."

"I'm in love with a girl and don't know how to tell Rain that my love is human." Naruto said laying his head down on the bar. "She's going to kill me isn't she?"

"Man I have no clue what mom is going say to this. Rain doesn't like humans and yet you were born human. So tell me about this girl." Spark said to the boy that hadn't been in their family very long but fit in so well that it was hard not to think of him as a brother.

Rain had a total of three children all sons and all adopted. Shippo, sweet as can be and sharp as a tact was made the Southern Lord after the phoenix tried to take on the West and the Midlands. He was believed to be unmated and turned down all women that were forced his way. His best friend was Sesshomaru and Snow's daughter Mana, they spent much of their time together and she had a room in his castle for when she staid long periods of time. Or that was what their parents thought. They had been mated since before Tetsou showed his true colors and attacked them.

Spark Long was a fire dragon. His scales the deepest red and his ladies man status unwavering. Spark as handsome as he was, was unmated and couldn't keep a woman around for very long. He seemed to get bored and sent them on their way. The young dragon and Snow couldn't stand each other half the time. It was all name calling and abuse with those two.

Naruto, a human ninja from the village that Rain found on her lands not too long ago was her third and final son. He was strong and held the spirit of a nine tail fox with in him. Yet he's only wish was to be trained by Kaden, who refused. He told her that he would get stronger and some day she wouldn't be able to refuse him as a student.

All three were fun loving and kitsune on some level. Each taken in because they had no one else and each took the Gunji name. And yet Rain had to heir. Shippo had his own lands, Spark wasn't a kitsune and the same went for Naruto. They didn't care though. Each were happy to be part of a family and each swore their allegiance to Rain and the Midlands.

"She's shy but has liked me since girls started liking guys. She's shorter than me and has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Her hair isn't long but it suits her. She's a ninja too and a good one. She is a master of the gentle fist style and that allows her to kill with out blood…"

"But blood's the best part," Spark laughing a bit as his eyes followed the hips of a lovely figure as she walked by.

"Yeah you say that because you're a dragon." Naruto said shaking his head a bit at his brother. "When you get a girl she's going to have to beat you out of that habit."

"And I'll enjoy every moment of it. So what's the girl's name?"

"Hinata," Naruto said simply.

"I'll have to meet her." a voice from behind them said.

Both boys turned around knowing who it was. "Rain?"

"I'll have to meet her before I can say if I give my blessings or not . Doubt it will happen but that is only a doubt." Rain said before patting Naruto on the head. "Don't you have training to do?"

"Don't you have drinking to do?" He asked in return. She held up a mug smiling to him.

"When did you get home?" Rain asked sipping from the mug.

"About five minutes ago. So are you going back with me or do I go fetch her?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer. Rain wanted Hinata here so she would be on her own turf. Hinata would be brave to come to a demon's home to express her feelings for said demon's son and well Rain would show some respect for that action.

"She'll come home with you next time you come back." Rain said before walking back to her bar with two drinks. This caused both boys to shudder…their father like figured had been home a lot lately and Spark had felt their mother had never been happier.

With out warning Naruto was in a neko's embrace. "Hey brat how have you've been?"

"I've been good Aunt Snow." Naruto said as he looked to his brother for help.

"Old Hag let him go." Spark said half heartily as he smirked.

"Brat bum don't push me. I may just make sure you have a blade in your heart." Snow said smirking back at him.

"You know you can't play with sharp weapons…you cut yourself just holding a sword and nearly cut your leg off if you try using it."

Naruto used this fight as his time for escape. Walking out back to the dojo he set down in the middle of the floor and started meditating as he did each time he started training. Clearing his mind of everything but what needed to be there, his body movement, his ninja techniques and a certain white eyed beauty that his mother was going to love when she meet. With his focus blown he just laid out in the dojo and day dreamed. He would mate her under demon law then marry her under human law. She would be his and that was final. Their children will be ninja and would be strong with his techniques and her blood line limit. Neji would be their god father among humans and…and…the boy drifted off into la-la land.

**End Chapter**

**1. Snow: -once again, in a cliché schoolteacher's suit complete with round glasses and wooden ruler, her hair even up in a bun- A speakeasy is a bar in the 1920's. Making, selling and drinking alcohol was illegal so these bars were set up to do it on the DL so to speak…damn pick up a US History book why don't you? For those that do not live in the states…yeah but I doubt that is any of my readers…right?**

**2. It will be in Rain's fic and well I do not care to write it out right now. If I did, this chapter would never get out before the New Year. Everyone knows I can't write fights…I just can't…hell I can barely RP them.**

**Snow: Well there's chapter 18, right? Oh well whatever there it is…and just like I promised before the new year. **

**Rain: You make me sound kind of sex crazed in this chapter.**

**Snow: And what's wrong with the truth?**

**Rain: -growls- **

**Zel: Now, now calm down you two.**

**Kaden: Yeah listen to the angel.**

**Cy: -wearing paintball gear and rolling around in the bushes- Here kitty, kitty, kitty…**

**Snow: -now hiding behind Ahriman-**

**Rain: -joins Cy in the neko hunt- Come on out to play Snow. **

**Spark: We won't kill you…just hurt you…a lot.**

**Snow: -whispering over Ahriman's shoulder- Okay readers please review this chapter…it was kind of a filler but well I'm brain dead from my novel. I need to know you guys still love me.**


	21. Bunch of Randomness

**Snow: Another chapter!!**

**Rain: Whatever**

**Snow: Okay this is a filler chapter but it shows the passage of time and enter Devon. **

**Kaden: Shut up Neko and get this thing rolling.**

**Snow: Okay who's doing the disclaimer this time?**

**Zel: -again with her handy clipboard- Spark's up**

**Spark: The Old Hag doesn't own any of the anime used in this fic nor does she profit from it. Happy Old Hag?**

**Snow: Yeah -hangs Spark some gold- Enjoy it Brat Bum**

_Chapter 19_

_Bunch of Randomness_

1945 came with many surprises for the group. One being that Kaden brought home a son. She adopted him. He too was a death demon just as she was before she was turned into a vampire. He was born with all the death during the mass killing that Hitler ordered.

The poor kid had horrible nightmares of the millions of deaths. He already appeared to be the age of an 11 years old. His eyes were so blank and you could tell that it was eating Duo up inside.

Duo wanted to be wonder dad. He wanted to play catch with his son. He wanted to fish and teach him how to be a future Gundam pilot. After living the last thousand years or so he was sure that he would see his friends again and this time he could show off his son.

Snow and Cy weren't the only ones that could see what the kid really was, a child who needed to be cared for. Even mother of the year, (1) Rain could tell the kid needed some time and then he would be like all the other children that had been raised in and around the bar. Even if he seemed to be ageing at a slower rate then the other demon children.

Snow was sitting at the bar reading the newspaper and trying not to laugh at some German solider pleading for his life. She had to spend the whole war in bed because of her power of empathy. When she first felt it was nothing more than a slight headache but as the war went on, the pain grew. She spent most of her time holding on to Ahriman as a life line. She did nothing but cry and barely ate. The others of the 'pack' worried about her. She was in no condition to travel or she would have gone to the Makai to escape it all.

After the war Devon came. Snow and he would talk and soon became friends. The both knew what the people around the world felt and they shared their pain. The more times Snow and Devon spoke the more like a true 11 year old he became. He started to be more out going but he still seemed to be shy and his shell just was cracked not broken.

"Kaden I think they are good for each other." Ahriman said to the new vampire mother.

"I think so too. She has a way with people with stone hearts." Kaden said in her even tone. They were looking at the two demons from the top of the hill. "I think they are allowing each other to heal. Some times misery needs company."

"You really are wise, Kaden-san." Ahriman said with a smile. He really couldn't handle holding such a strong person as Snow as she cried.

Kaden was in the same position. She spent many a nights in Devon's room after his nightmares. She still wondered if she ever had that problem. Then again, when she was born it didn't take that much death to give birth to a death demon. (2)

Rain's son was never home and this had nothing to do with Shippo. Naruto, a young boy that was a vessel for the great nine tailed kitsune, Kyuubi. Rain must have seen something in the boy because she treated him worst than Shippo when it came to training. Snow had to agree that he was weak but his outer body was just human.

After much testing it was clear that Naruto would live as long as a demon but he couldn't live in his village for that long. He was a hyper boy that need to find his inner calm. Kaden didn't even want to touch his training until he could control himself. When Naruto found out that he wasn't going to train with the best trainer in the Makai, he wanted to through a fit.

Flashback

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T TRAIN ME!!!" Naruto yelled at Kaden.

"You have no control. Over your youki or yourself. Your charka won't get you any where in the Makai." Kaden was about to smack the boy when he bowed and turned away from her.

"I will train away until you will train me. Rain….my mother, I will not fail her. I will not fail in my dream. I will be the strongest ninja in all three worlds."

Rain and Snow were standing off to the side. "Where did you get that kid? Most humans…"

"It would have to be the demon inside of him. Kyuubi was a strong demon. Nine tails don't just grow. He was of some rank."

"What does that say about you? I even have more tails than you do." Snow said trying to hold down a laugh as she swished them back and forth.

"If you aren't careful I will have to cut your tails off." Rain said with a not so small vein growing on her head.

End Flashback

Rain dodged the staff that was sweeping at her head then jumped over the swap at her feet. "Neko, you know I can do this all day?"

"Since when were you defensive?"

"Since when were you offensive, huh?" Rain replied finally enjoying a decent fight with the neko. "Come Snow, even I know you can do better than this."

Snow stopped mid swing and sighed. "It is Mana. She has been acting weird. She is of mating age and turns down every suitor that comes her way. If I didn't know any better I would say she was mated." With a wave of her staff it vanished back to where she sent it when she didn't need it. Truth be told it was her castle in the shadow world. Ahriman came really close to talking her into going there during the war but Snow wouldn't leave and she couldn't get to the Makai.

"Strange. I have felt the same thing about Shippo." Rain's laugher rang through the training dojo. "There for a second I thought…" She couldn't finish her sentence so Snow took a looking into her mind to see what so funny then started to laugh also.

"Shippo and Mana together like that….so wrong. I don't think they would do that to us."

"And Sesshomaru-dono would kill him."

"After making his life hell for a few centuries," Snow added. "Hey I am headed to the kitchen. I need something to munch on. Coming?"

"Am I ever one to turn down food?"

"I'll take that as a yes."

With Kaden and Duo

"He will be fine," the older of the two vampires said to her mate.

"How can you be sure?" Duo asked the love of his life.

"I am here aren't I?" Kaden said with the smile that only Duo and Orphen got to see. Even her oldest students, Rain and Snow didn't get to see it and they thought of her as a friend as well as teacher.

Orphen was also at the table. "I know I am more of a hands off figure in this…"

"Orphen, your opinion is valued here and you know it." Duo said to his best friend and mate's lover.

"Thank you, man. I think he and Kaden should go off and train for a while. Kaden, if anyone could get through to the true Devon, the young boy that was brought into this world with so much pain, it will be you."

"I think that it could be good for the boy. Go some where away from it all. Like our estate up north. No one lives any where near it." Duo said agreeing to the whole thing.

Kaden's eyes traveled from her mate, to her lover, then back again. "Do I get a say in this?"

"No, the ayes have it. You get to spend time with our son and you get to have fun training him and making sure he is healing." Duo said smiling that smile that would make any female, no matter how strong, melt.

"I guess I have some bags to pack."

"We'll tell the pack about it tonight at the bar. Until then I have a job to do." Orphen stood kissed Kaden on the lips and walked out the door.

"I couldn't ask for a better guy to share my responsibilities as a father with." Duo said laughing.

With Snow

Snow plucked a petal from the flower she was holding. Falling into the basket she had in her lap it joined the others that were already there. The different hues combined to form a swirl of color. Every plausible color of petal was in the basket even the black from the roses that Ahriman has brought over from the Shadow World.

The scent coming from the basket was heavenly, as Zel would say. It wasn't strong but with the right oils it would be the prefect scent to wear to any occasion. Not that demoness normally wore any thing close to perfume but she wasn't making it for herself. Riza was courting Roy these days. They haven't matted because of their work but they were close. As a human she wanted to marry him but he was being…well Roy.

Riza walked over to the neko. She was wearing her Gunji red uniform. "Snow-san, why did you summon me here? Roy won't get any work done while I'm gone and I rather like to go to dinner with him tonight."

"No worries. I have something for you to look at. And you're only a portal away."

A PORTAL WAY

Rain walked into Roy's office with a case of 'Behind the Rum.' "I heard that Riza was going to visit Snow for a bit. So I thought we should get some work done." She said smirking holding up the case.

Roy laughed and together they drank.

Later that Night

"No I refuse. I don't wanna, you can't make me."

"Ahriman, if is just a freaking hair cut." Snow said to the over reacting god of shadows. "You're acting like Rain."

"With every right. It is my hair and I'll wear it like I please," Ahriman say tying his hair up into his high pony tail. (3)

"I'll please you," Snow said with a hiss in her tone. "You look like a freaking miko."

"And I think you look like a human. Oh what you got to say to that?" Ahriman didn't so much as get that out of his mouth when the neko jumped him tackling him to the king size bed in their bedroom.

"Nothing but take your shirt off." It was really a wonder those two didn't have any children.

**End Chapter**

**1. Rain: I'm not that bad…I'm just not that good.**

**2. Snow: Well this is how it goes…...Cy was born with the beginning of time……Zel is well timeless……….And Kaden was born with the first death. In other worlds they are all really old. In RL we aren't but a month or three within each other. **

**Zel: -shaking cane- WHO YOU CALLING OLD?!?!**

**Snow: You, duh.**

**Zel: but I'm the younger than you…**

**3. Ahriman's looks are kind of is based off Lance from PhD: Phantasy Degree. It is a funny manga. I haven't read much of it but it is still good. Go forth and read the goodness that is PhD.**

**Rain: You suck Snow**

**Snow: You're just mad that I have updated twice in less than a month.**

**Fleuve: That and Spark's not going to be a playboy for much longer.**

**Snow: Fleuve, nice of you to join us.**

**Fleuve: Well since I'm in the next chapter I though I would say hi. So Hi…on and please review. If you review she'll type faster and then you'll meet me and see what's up with Spark. Oh course you could also cheat and go to the RP site and look around. **


	22. Fire and Water

**Banjin: You made me sound so stupid!!**

**Snow: I'm sorry, all complaints are to be filed in writing with….um…..ZEL! That's right Zel.**

**Zel: I don't think so.**

**Rain: I'll take them and burn them.**

**Cy: And I'll help.**

**Snow: You guys are the best --;;**

**Rain: That we are**

**Cy: Yep!**

**Snow: Okay I'm going to move on with the chapter now…and I promise to make you smarter now Banjin -gives huge grin-**

**Banjin: Sure you will.**

**Zel: This chapter's disclaimer is brought to you by Ginji.**

**Ginji: Um…yeah….they no own….they don't make money….**

**Snow: Okay you're weak.**

**Ban: You said it.**

**Guys I'm sorry this took so long coming out but I promised Rain that I wouldn't update until she did…well she finally did...after I almost had to beat her to death...jk...So enjoy this chapter**

_Chapter 20 (I think)_

_(In the tradition of lame ass titles) Fire and Water_

She walked across the farm land watering it as she went. The water elemental couldn't help but want to see everything living. Her view about living on land had changed so much in the last few years. She was beginning to like it here in the Southern lands. Shippo Gunji, the lord of the lands was a kind and understanding ruler, something she wasn't use to. Where she was from, one could die from the simplest of illness here on the land. They had the cures here but her people weren't allowed to trade with them or even come to the surface. But here she was as a form of punishment, banished from her home by the lord she was loyal to until the end, her father.

--

Rain and Snow walked into the Southern castle, Shippo had been lord for a long time by now but they still wanted to check up on him at times. That and he was Rain's first child and knowing Mana she would be there too. They had been close friends since Mana was old enough to walk; she often followed him into the dojo and watched him train for long hours of the day. Then as she got older they would train together. Often it was brought up they would make good mates for the future but Mana was higher in the pecking older than Shippo. Rain's family was in service to Sesshomaru's and that meant that Shippo was in service to Mana.

As the years went on Mana's youkai and human female friends told her that she was so lucky to be spending so much time with the Midland's prince, even if he wasn't born a Gunji he was the only one of Rain's children and would have to be declared the heir. Mana just shook her head and walked off…but as time went on and she became of mating age she saw what they were talking about and soon they were mated.

Now with Shippo and Mana's mating being a secret they were having the times of their lives but again time when on and well it got harder and harder for them to tell their mothers. So they didn't and here almost 300 years later they still hadn't told anyone that they were mated. Luckily they hadn't had children or anything because if they had they would have to tell them and Sesshomaru would have killed Shippo and locked Mana up in a tower or something worst.

Snow closed her eyes and walked where she felt her daughter's aura. "I'll see you later Rain. I'm going to try to get my lovely brat into mating. Not that it's going to work but hell it worth a try."

"Yeah, me too. I'll meet you in the kitchen in an hour." Rain said smirking. They were playing mothers and going to have those brats just see they were perfect for each other not siblings.

--

The water elemental couldn't help but look up as she felt two very powerful youkai past the village headed for the capital. No one else was worried so she asked the farmer she was working for. "That's Snow-sama, a lady from the north and Rain-sama, Lady of the Midlands. They come from time to time to talk to their children. Most of the time they just portal in but once in a while they race to the castle on foot. Come on Fleuve, let's go get something to eat, it's almost noon."

"Sure thing." The water elemental now known as Fleuve said with a smile that would warm even the coldest of hearts. Fleuve was a petite woman with long dark brown hair, she was just a few inches shy of six feet but with her mastery over her element she shouldn't be taken lightly. Her eyes weren't emerald but it was such a deep color that one look from her looked as though she was ready to reach into you and pull out your very soul.

Although currently without a lover she wasn't innocent, in fact far from it. She was just naïve when it came to the world around her. She didn't even know that the Nigenkai and the Makai were no longer connected. But when a people are locked away for as many generations as hers have been it's hard to learn about the outside world unless, like her, you were thrown in the mist of it all.

Sitting at the table after washing up, her mind couldn't get off those youki. Fleuve couldn't help but want to know more about some one so powerful. "Sir, do you know how old Rain-sama and Snow-sama are?"

The farmer scratched his head in thought. "Maybe seven hundred, six fifty maybe. I'm not sure really, both tend to keep to their selves. I know they are young, but both are so strong. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really." Fleuve said before thinking, 'Their younger than me and yet they are so much stronger. I need to speak with them.'

--

"Mother, I'm not going to cave. I'm not ready to mate. I'm fine being single for now." Mana said as she went back to painting.

Snow was next to her working her own paints. The oils she was working with didn't dry so working on it over long periods of time was no big deal. "But I was mated, had you, and left your father before I was your age."

"And those were different times. Mother, think about it. I live in a time where women can rule with out a man by her side. I can do as I please with out being mated." Mana said not even looking up and she rubbed in the paint with her fingers.

"Then why the fuck are you hiding? Shippo can't protect you forever. Soon he will have a mate and you'll have to give up on the fox lord," Snow said harshly before walking off. Mana just went back to painting even if her hand was shaking a bit more than it should be.

--

Rain wasn't fairing much better. Shippo was working in his study while Rain was reading over the comics in the paper. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"You can have any woman you want. There are thousands of foxes that would love to drape themselves on you and take your name," Rain said as she refolded the paper letting it be easier to read.

"As I'm aware mother," Shippo answered as he signed something.

"Then tell me kit, why haven't you taken one? I can smell you're no virgin and you clearly don't like men. So tell me why."

"Mother, you're distracting. Can we talk later?" Shippo said standing with his head down. His teeth were clinched and Rain heard it in his voice.

"I'll let it sit for now…but we will talk about this. Sooner or later you'll mate. If I have to, I'll pick your mate." Rain left the study and checked her watch. Walking to the kitchen she went to meet Snow.

--

Snow and Rain were snacking when a guard came in. "Lady Rain, some one is asking for you and Lady Snow." The neko and the kitsune turned to face each other. Snow just shrugged and stood up.

"Who are they?" Snow felt like she was Kanji and this person was she all those years ago. "Who cares? Are they armed?"

"No, she seems to be just a simple villager." The guard said as Snow and Rain started to leave the kitchen and head to the entry hall.

When they arrived a young woman with tan skin and striking green eyes turned to them and bowed. She looked very at home in the castle, most villagers didn't like coming to places like this because they were out of place. They lived in simple homes and few were in the modern times because of Kazuma's tyranny. Shippo was trying to change that but it was slow.

"So why are you here?" Rain asked her as Snow took a step behind her.

"You are Rain-sama and Snow-sama correct? I just wanted to meet two powerful women. Where I'm from, women only have power when their father or mates grant it to them," she said looking them in the eyes.

'She's not lying.' Snow said to Rain mentally.

'So what do you see?' Rain asked as she started to circle the girl as though see was buying a horse.

'A strong woman that has a sketchy past. With some training, she'll be a good ally and an even worst foe.' Snow said as she mentally did as Rain was doing physically.

Rain stood behind the woman and nodded her head to Snow. "What's your name?" She said walking back around.

"Fleuve Diluviare." Fleuve said to them both her eyes showing she viewed herself as their equals.

"So Fleuve, tell me. Why do you wish to train so much? I can almost taste you wants and needs of power." Rain said after taking Snow's clue.

"I need to prove to myself and my people that they are wrong and I need to change their views on the world." Fleuve said narrowing her eyes at them.

"Well with an answer like that, how can we refuse?" Snow asked Rain smirking. "I'll train you. You have to find your way back here in three days. You can tell whoever or whatever that you'll be gone for a while."

Snow soon heard laughter through her link with Rain. 'Isn't it beautiful, the neko is asking the water elemental into her home. And I thought cats hated water.'

'Shut it Rain.' Snow replied as Fleuve bowed and was dismissed.

--

Spark didn't want to; he begged and pleaded that he wouldn't have to do this. Anything but this. Why did he have to go talk with Snow? Snow was only a thought away from his mother yet she was sending him to go talk to her. He had a concert the day after tomorrow and instead of hanging out with his band he was walking through the fucking mountains to the neko's lands.

On his way down a hill he saw something and looked to the heavens above, thanking whoever liked him enough to let him find her. She was beautiful from a far, even with her back turned to him. When she turned to him she swayed a bit as though she was light headed. Spark rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asked her just as she fell in his arms. She was freezing and knocked out, from the looks of her, he had to think she was a water elemental, one with out an animal gene in her body. Knowing that she must be freezing he let his body temperature rise and cradled her to his chest. Slower that before he started to make his way to the neko's.

Spark walked through the door and dropped his cloak and the girl's jacket. He had taken it off once he saw that it wasn't helping her. A nameless neko took them from him. He turned to the neko, "Tell Snow-dono that Spark Long-Gunji has come to speak with her. And I need a healer."

A healer was fetched and the girl was laid out on the bed. Many treated her as though they knew her but didn't say much to the dragon. Dragons didn't visit the neko lands unless they were looking for a snack. Spark stood by the door as the healers tried to warm up the girl but soon all they could do was wrap her up. That wasn't going to work. She was clearly cold-blooded; she would need something warmer to help her out of this. No wonder Snow went to Alex with her medical needs. Taking off his shirt and pants, wearing nothing but his boxers, he walked over and pulled off the blankets. She was naked and he was enjoying the view as he lay down and wrapped his arms around her. If nothing else his body heat should help her recover faster.

Snow soon walked into the door. She was just told too things. Spark, Rain's second son was here but when he arrived he was carrying a near frozen Fleuve. She rushed to the medical ward, Spark could wait. Fleuve, keep in the mountains was trying to see if she could control ice. The neko lady had contacted a few water neko and they said it was possible. Fleuve had been training up at her castle for years, trying to let her body adjust to the extreme cold of the Northern Mountains. So far it wasn't working. She couldn't really leave the castle with out her body beginning to shut down.

When she walked into the door Snow sighed in relief. Not only was Fleuve okay but she was getting the best treatment for hypothermia but Spark was clearly not groping her. "I'll talk to you later. She needs to rest. Thank you for bringing her home. I'm sorry you're just going to have to stay there for a while. I'm sure you'll get over it."

"I'm sure I will." Spark said glaring at the woman he hated the most. Snow had just challenged him with that comment and he wasn't going to back down. He was a Long, he was a Gunji, he didn't back down from a challenge, no matter what.

--

Snow called Rain from her office. "Speak."

"Why did you send Spark to me?" Snow asked not even caring about being polite at this point. The dragon was in the medical ward with her naked student.

"Didn't he tell you?" Rain said getting angry at her son for not finishing his mission.

"No, he's in the med ward right now. He found Fleuve out near death, he's playing space heater. I can't wait for her to wake up." Snow said smirking as she started to file her claws. She could hear Rain laugh.

"Did the last guy that tried to see her naked ever come out of that coma?" Rain asked the neko.

Snow just smirked as they talked. This was going to enjoyable.

--

After being brought a phone, Spark called his band and told them while he was visiting his mom he was frozen in and couldn't make the concert. They said they would find a solutions and it was to reschedule the concert. He had been taken care of while being forced, okay not really forced, to stay by the girl's side.

This morning he had woke up and caught his nose buried in her neck. Blaming it on not haven been laid in the last couple of days he pulled her closer to him. He didn't know her name, he had asked but no one would tell him. Finally he was told that Snow had ordered them not to tell him, if the girl wanted him to know her name she would tell him herself.

Two days, and the girl still didn't wake up. It was almost if she didn't want to want to. Spark brushed a strand of hair out of her face. It was a beautiful face, and from the split second he saw them open he knew her eyes were green. He was beginning to miss them, even if they weren't his to begin with. Being a dragon made him greedy. So rightfully, he named her Green Eyes. They were soon moved to her room and now lying in her bed, bored out of him mind he started to talk to her, addressing her as such.

Little did the dragon know but the water elemental, although clearly not able to wake up all the way was on some level awake. She knew his voice and loved that he was talking to her. She could feel his body to hers. He was built and from what he talked about didn't like Snow-san. It was funny to hear him after she left. But what she loved most was his nick name for her. No one had ever given her a nick name before, it made her feel special, wanted. A feeling she hadn't really felt in a long while. Sure Snow wanted her as a student and daughter like figure but she wouldn't allow that. Her past was tough to deal with and she knew it wasn't going to let her go that easily and on top of that, it didn't help she was older than the neko.

Over the next few hours anger replaced all emotions in the girl's aura. Spark didn't know what was going on. She was calm then angry, almost if she was having a harsh dream. He was almost wish he had a better grasp of his mental powers but being raised but Rain he knew physical power more than anything. He was worried that she might become violent so he started to stroke her hair and rub circles into her stomach. She calmed but something else happened, her scent was now spiked with arousal. She was so sensitive that he was being to wonder what being with her would really be like.

The water elemental was cussing in her head right now. Her mental self was pacing back and forth behind a door of ice. On the other side was the waking world and the door was slowly melting with Spark's body heat. She knew his name after listening to him and Snow. She was beginning to lose her mind locked up like this. It was almost if some one had tried to bottle up the whole ocean, it wasn't wise. Aura flaring she started to hack at the ice was water, where it came from she didn't care; it was her mind it didn't matter really. Soon a crack was in the ice then it shattered.

Spark was about to catch a nap when he saw two very green eyes open. "Hello," spoke her angelic voice.

"Hey," Spark said not really knowing the decorum for a situation like this. Should he just lay there for a bit of should he just slip out of bed? His answer came when she snuggled close to him.

"Sorry but I'm frozen and you're…well you're really warm right now." She said contently. Spark just nodded his head and held her closer. "So Spark-kun, how long have I've been out?"

He answered but didn't once ask for her name. They laid there and talked for a few hours before Snow came in. The neko took one look and walked right back out. The elemental laughed clearly finding it funny. "Fleuve."

"What?" Spark asked her at the world he really didn't know the meaning to.

"My name is Fleuve, it means river." she said to him as she leaned in and kissed his lips. "Thank you for every thing."

--

Ahriman couldn't help himself. Years were flying by to quickly. It was already 1986 and he hadn't done what he came to this world for. He needed an heir and the neko was the mother that was picked for the job. He couldn't have been happier, he really did love the neko but even he knew that her true love was the inu taiyoukai. Sesshomaru the bastard didn't know what he had and was famous for taking woman to his bed. It seemed that he was trying to have more children but up till now it was fruitless.

Snow smiled at the Shadow God that was lying next to her. He was down to his boxers, his arms were up behind his head and he was making a fine pillow at the moment. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just wondering about something trivial." Ahriman replied as he thought of taking her again and again until she had his child. Of course as a youkai she could be suppressing her biological clock. "Tell me Snow, do you really want to have my heir? Or are you just doing this because it is forced upon you?"

He felt her body tense, and he didn't know why at first that was until she answered him. "How dare you ask that of me? I love you, often I wonder what life would have been like if I hadn't been teased with Sesshomaru before meeting you. Ahriman, I'm yours fully. I will help you raise our child and your heir, not because I was told that was what was going to happen but because that is what will happen. We can't help what destiny has in store but we can make the best of it."

--

"We'll take it." Ahriman said to the woman showing them the warehouse size building. "It's perfect don't you think Snow-chan?"

Looking up from her purse she smiled. "If you think so. This is your pet project." Ahriman started jumping around like a kid that was given a large sum of candy.

Soon the Queen of Shadows was built and ready for business. Jorden, a very handsome, very gay youkai was hired as the led bartender; he and Snow hit it off right away. He was built like a line backer and knew how to mix and match any out fit, his coal black hair was simple and tied back in a rat tail. He would have been God's gift to women if he wasn't into guys.

The club was a hit in the human world. It was crowded every night and soon two more were opened, The King and Princess. Each was named after a member in their family, Ahriman the king and Mana the princess. After Snow saw that she was making tons of profit she built clubs all over the world. Each named for one of her children. It wasn't long after Naruto's induction into the pack that she took in Shino and Shikamaru from Kohona. They were both willing to train under her and the others to be stronger. Shikamaru's control over shadows grew under Snow's careful eye and Shino was soon set up with an insect youkai.

--

The pack seemed to be at an all time high. Even the mob family half was doing well. Fleuve and Spark were becoming friends but couldn't seem to agree on courting. Youko was around more, and even Cy was seeing some guy that was perfect for her.

"Four lovely ladies and I think I win." Spark said looking around the table as he laid his cards down. It was poker night. Youko was off doing what Youko did so Rain was the odd one out tonight. From Rain the table was seated; Snow, Ahriman, Fleuve, Spark, Duo, Kaden, Orphen, Dante, Cy, Dark, Zel, then back to Rain.

"Yay for you." Snow said in less than a happy tone.

"Read 'em and weep." Zel said throwing down a Royal flush causing the table to go into an uproar. Everyone was fighting. The guys saying she cheated the girls on her side. Dante and Cy looked like they were going to get into a fist fight while Duo and Orphen were already submitting to Kaden. Everyone frozen when Rain did. She looked like some one had hit her in the jaw.

"He's gone." She said before sitting down in shock. Snow narrowed her eyes at the kitsune trying to make sense of what she was talking about. "Youko's gone. I can't feel him anymore."

Snow's eyes shot to Kaden's and soon the crying kitsune was out cold and Spark carried to her office to lie on the couch. "I need some one out there looking for what happened. I need to know details." Snow said into the phone as she tried to get the information as to what was going on. She had called a few seers but nothing was coming out. One even told her that the spirit fox was mortal now. Finally clearly not happy with her answers she opened a portal to the Reikai.

"Snow Ahriman, what a pleasure." Koenma said to the neko that just popped into his office. He was in his toddler form until saw her and he changed forms.

"Did Youko Kurama come through here? I have reason to believe he's dead." Snow said sitting down on Koenma's desk hoping that he got the hint of you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours.

"No, but I'm sure he's dead some where." Koenma said looking at Snow's thigh. He was really beginning to like this neko, the more he saw her the less she wore.

"What do you mean?" She said to the teen form of the toddler.

"I had his paper in front of me but the stamp won't stay. It is almost if he is holding onto life in another manner." Koenma said his eyes never moving from her long legs.

"Thanks." Snow said kissing his cheek before she opened a portal to the bar.

--

It had been over a week and Rain wasn't coming out. The kitsune wasn't talking to any one and even Shea was trying to convince her that she was needed. They were going to give her time to grieve they weren't stupid but she was needed just as much as everyone else was. Shippo, Spark, and Naruto weren't fairing well either. Snow had spent a many a night sleeping sitting up against the door trying to get her best friend to come out.

"Come on Rain, you have to eat. You're killing yourself." Snow said through the door trying to make her understand. All she got in return was the sound of a bottle shattering on the door. Snow made a vow that the barrier was coming down the moment she could get through it. It was first put up as a sound proof barrier that when some one wanted some privacy it would make sure everyone would stay out. The office was a prime place for quickies among the pack members and now Rain was using that very barrier against them.

Snow finally couldn't take it any more. She walked into the main bar that had been closed down for the time being. Falling into Ahriman's arms she broke down. "She'll kill herself at this rate. I don't want this on my shoulders. She doesn't understand what she's doing. She doesn't understand that she's killing everyone else too. She's not the only one hurt by his death. We can't even have a fucking funeral. It's not fair."

Ahriman started to stroke Snow's hair and hugged her close before hitting a pressure point in her neck and knocking her out. He picked her up and opened a portal. "I'm taking her away for the night. She's coming into her new powers and well it's hurting her to be near Rain right now."

Snow was never told what happened but Rain came out the next day. She wasn't her usual self and she was packed and ready to go. Leaving the bar for her brats and the pack to run she left. She left and Snow felt it was for the last time.

--

"I'm so going to kill you. Come here and take your punishment like a man…god…whatever you are." Snow yelled as she chased after Ahriman. He wanted nothing more than to run like a bat out of hell. Snow had been feeling sick for the last week or so and went to see Alex. The healer told her she had good news. Snow thought that it meant that it would be over with soon.

"You're pregnant Snow-chan. You're going to have a boy," Alex said with a huge smile. She was ready to bring out the cakes and have a party. Snow on the other hand was ready to kill something, some one really…and his name was Ahriman.

After getting Snow to stop, which meant that Duo, Tsurai and Isaak were forced to hold her down, she set at the bar and sipped some tea that the ice dragon had made for her. She wasn't upset at being pregnant; today's medicine made life easier, it was that Ahriman knew and hadn't told her. Ahriman set next to her. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked showing her a gold dollar from their trip to the states.

"That's not a penny and no that's why I have my barrier up. Stop knocking already." She said touching her left temple. She had been thinking about Rain. She had wanted her best friend to be there during this. She wanted the kitsune to be this child's Godmother and she really missed the woman she called sister. "I want to go to the states again before it is unsafe for me to fly."

"Sure thing, where do you want to go?" Ahriman asked reaching his hand out to touch Snow's stomach so he could feel the child's aura better. Snow relaxed into his touched.

"Vegas. I want to hang out on the strip for a while."

--

Ahriman cursed when he couldn't find his neko at the moment. She was pregnant with his son, huge by human standards and was wondering around with out him by her side. He was ready to freak when he saw what must have caught her eye. A new casino had opened a short time ago; it was so new that it wasn't even their guide book yet. It was called Kitsune Kashmir, walking in after flashing his ID he saw his mate and lover talking to a huge red headed youkai they seemed to be saying good bye. Smiling he walked over.

--

Snow couldn't help herself. She felt like she needed to go into the new casino. Once inside she saw something that shocked and amassed her. A larger than life size statue of Youko Kurama was starring back at her. Closing her eyes she started to look for Rain's aura, it wasn't there. Disappointed she started to think that some one just got a look at one of the paintings or many other works of Youko that were floating around, hell she had even used a brush to create his likeness. Her eyes still closed Snow didn't see the man that bumped into her.

Richman Zeek, fire bear youkai, really hot fire bear youkai, was walking through his other half's casino when he bumped into a very pregnant woman. Before she could fall he caught her. She blushed and said she wasn't paying attention. They spoke for only a moment but she told him something that he knew he would have to tell his girlfriend at some point.

Queen of Shadows or not Snow missed her sister and she told the man that was clearly Rain's lover at the time. He was good looking and some one that Snow would have hit on if she didn't feel Rain on and in the man. She had whispered on thing in his ear, she wanted the kitsune to come home.

--

Snow was sitting at her desk playing with the stupid computer thing that her favorite gay bartender had brought into her office. She wasn't having an issue figuring it out but she was having a blast. These days there wasn't much to do. Because of the enchantment that was soon placed on the bar and the club all drinks that she so much as touched turned to water, so that meant no drinking or even bartending. She was stuck in her office during the business hours of the club because if she bumped against some one their drink would be a waste.

A portal opened in her office and out stepped Banjin, the calm collected lord of the Eastern lands. It was clear he wasn't comfortable around the pack. He was well the most hated youkai that had ever lived but that was because he had allowed the miko gene to be born. It was his fault that youkai had to fear teenage girls in school uniforms, okay well that was Kagome's fault but the girl had just been born so she was a topic that wasn't talked about yet.

"Banjin-san, may I ask why I'm so honored for you to visit this neko?" Snow said while really thinking something on the lines of 'Okay what do you want?'

"Snow, I was sent by Enma, he wanted me to give you this." Banjin said holding out a sealed roll of parchment. Snow knew her reach wasn't that long so she was forced to stand up. While behind the desk you couldn't see how big she was getting and her scent was being covered with her concealment spell. She wanted to hit the smirk off his face. She was about to throw a shadow ball but started laughing.

"You're too up tight Banjin-kun." yep that got him. Banjin didn't like being called cute little names, he was much older than most of the pack excluding Trunks and Ahriman. Both being Gods, really old Gods. Trunks was Alex's lavender haired deer from so many centuries ago. He was the reason that the human healer now lived as a youkai. "You need to remove that stick that found its way up your ass and live a little. Sure we live forever and all that shit up I'm tired of being formal, you need fun in your life."

Banjin didn't answer he just scowled at the shadow neko then took a step back into the portal. Snow shook her head; she knew he was a good guy just a little cranky seeing as his really long nap was interrupted for something stupid. The neko set herself down, thankfully Ahriman had taken the wheelie chair away, and broke the seal on the message. It was blank, well that was freaking stupid.

--

Fleuve was sitting in a bar waiting. He said he would be here and now she was forced to wait for his scaly behind. She really didn't know why it mattered, they weren't dating and it didn't seem like they would ever be more than friends. Sure she can't deny that she had a crush on the red dragon that had saved her life but was it just that? A crush, hero worship, would she ever grow up? She was older than the woman that she saw as a mother and had for the last year years. Snow had treated her well and even let her spend time with her friend, even if the neko didn't like the Gunji prince. Living and training in the shadows of the Northern Mountains trained her to handle the cold better and she was beginning to be able to control ice, but couldn't form it herself.

Just as she was about to stand up and pay her tab for the evening she felt a hand flat on her back. "Hey babe." Came his voice. "Don't tell me you're leaving so soon."

"No, I was going to greet you but you just popped up right over here." Fleuve said to the dragon before sitting back down on the bar stool. Spark took the stool to her right.

They both had a few drinks as they talked about their days training under the ladies they had come to see as their mothers. "Then she felt the need to surround the whole cave in shadows, blocking out the light and making me listen for her next attack. She made me listen for freaking shadows."

"Well I'm sure they make some kind of noise. Even if it is just them moving the air around them." Spark said as he watched her lips moves. Her cute pink lips. His mind went right back to the dream he had of her last night. They were just about to join as one when his phone rang and it had to be Shea. The one caller he couldn't block out if he wanted to, is she found out that he didn't answer the phone because he was enjoying a wet dream she would tear him limb from limb. Man she really needed to be laid at some point. It was just so unlike a kitsune to die a virgin. (1)

"My ears aren't bad, underwater you have to listen carefully for everything, but her stupid attack hit me in the back." She said arching her back, it popped but it wasn't heard by the dragon but that was because his mind was else where.

'Bad Spark, she isn't into you and you're staring at her boobs.' Spark scolded himself. 'But their such a nice pair.'

"Spark-kun are you okay? You seem a bit spacey." Fleuve asked smirking when she saw where his eyes were laying. "So tell me something, do most dragons hit on older women or is that a Gunji trait?"

Spark smirked, "It's a Spark trait. I bet you can't wait to get your teeth into some lean young dragon."

Fleuve picked up her drink as though she was going to drink from it only to stop it when it touched her bottom lip. "Remind me again how that's served, it is baked or fried?"

"Green Eyes, everyone knows it flame broiled," Spark said taking her drink from her hands and downing it seeing as his was already gone.

"You're such a jerk. You're lucky I like your mom or I would be calling you some other choice phrases right now." Fleuve said waving to the bar tender and ordering another round. She wasn't mad at him, her body couldn't take as much as his. Her blood would dilute it because it was mostly her element but his burned it off due to the dragon fire that ran through him.

"Yeah mom," he said his tone not as carefree as it had been a moment ago.

"I'm sure she's fine. She can't stay gone forever. She has a life to live here. Rain Gunji will come back."

--

Huge in her pregnancy and ready to rip a new one in anyone that looked at her wrong's head off. Snow walked into her meeting with the neko council. To say they were scared of her was an understatement. She wasn't the chairman and she wasn't the oldest member sitting at the table but she was the one that could wipe them out if she ever felt the need to.

Snow was carrying a garbage bag that was large and filled with something that was putting off a foul stench. Everything stopped at that moment. "Snow-sama?"

Not saying a world Snow poured the bag out on the table to show several neko heads. "Laws are laws, no matter what world you're in. Tell your people that should watch which people they piss off. They may have friends in high places."

Snow turned and walked out of the room not caring if she pissed any of them off or that they may not want to have her replaced on her throne. The few heads she had left with the council were only a few of them. Almost thirty were brought to her at the club, she still hadn't gotten the smell out of her office even after three carpet cleanings.

The note that came with them was what insured her that war wasn't declared with those heads. "This is what happens to those who offend a Gunji. Had I been here before her rage, I'd have killed them myself."

It was clearly Banjin, at least she knew that Rain was safe at the time being. The bat youkai would hopefully talk her into coming home. Or at least show her that she missed the bar and pack, if she missed them. Snow shook those thoughts out of her head and went back to her daily schedule.

--

Ahriman rolled out of his California King sized bed for the third time that night. He was a god but even he needed to get some rest. Ombre, his and Snow's son was having a bad night, he could tell because of his link with the child and well just coming home for the first time in a long time he let the neko lady sleep. Up until she went into labor she was working at the main club trying in ensure that it stayed in the black.

Ombre was born with a head of dark hair. He was cute but didn't have a single neko trait visible. Ahriman knew that Snow was saddened by this. She had been a mother twice now and there weren't any similarities between her and her children, at least physically. She was still young at the age of 600 something but that didn't mean she wanted to keep having children. Some demons didn't have more than a few children, four at the most because it was hard to spilt land up among children and the strongest gets it doesn't work because then your brats just fight and kill each other over what you don't plan on giving them for a centuries.

Other than the blood the neko gave him as his mother he didn't appear to be related to her. Some would even doubt she was the demi-god's mother but maybe that was why she wore her concealment spell more and more. Even when she was in the Makai, she covered her feline appendages.

Ahriman smiled down at his son, it was a shame that with Ombre's birth came his death.

**End Chapter**

**1. Snow: Shea I'm sorry for that comment, you know Spark, he should be shot.**

**Shea: I don't know that.**

**Rain: I thought it was funny**

**Spark: You're a bitch neko.**

**Snow: Nope, I just act like one XD**

**--**

**Snow: Wow, such a long chapter and only one thing I had to write an AN about…weird.**

**Rain: It happens**

**Snow: I guess so**

**Zel: Think of it this way, you're done**

**Cy: We need a party**

**Rain: Why?**

**Snow: Because that was Chapter 20 duh. Kaden would you?**

**Kaden: Okay you monkeys review.**

**Snow: And thank you Kaden.**

**Ahriman: -just finishes chapter- I'M GOING TO DIE?**

**Snow: What gives you that impression….okay we're out of time…Until next time my faithful reader(s).**


	23. Home Again

**Snow: well here's the next chapter.**

**Rain: Even though it's early.**

**Snow: No it's late…just not as late as you are.**

**Kaden: Will you two stop it.**

**Snow: Okay Zel who's turn is it to do the disclaimer?**

**Zel: -looks at list- I would have to say Spark**

**Spark: The old hag doesn't own any of the anime in this fan fiction nor does she make money from it.**

**Snow: -rolls eyes- Aren't you the gentleman **

_Chapter 21  
Home Again_

Rain came into the door with Banjin and Shin behind her, as Snow and Ahriman played with young Ombre. Zel and Dark were at the bar talking and the other couples were out doing what they do best, their mates. The kitsune high fist was drenched from the heavy down pour but looked happier than when she first left. Snow handed her child to Ahriman and walked over to the kitsune. The neko lady had nothing but anger in her eyes. Pulling back her fist she was about to hit her best friend and sister when she saw something stir in the woman's arms. Looking down she was greeted by a sleeping child. His brilliant red hair and happy sleeping face made her smile. "You have some fucking explaining to do, all three of you."

Rain's eyes meet the neko's. "Is my dojo still intact? If so can we take this in there?" Snow nodded before speaking to them both.

"I'm sure Zel would be willing to watch the child. One of many things you will tell me about." Snow said to the two that were before her. Banjin was coming around at this time and to think it only took him sixty years. Snow and he had talked a few times over the last few years but that is because he was often sent with messages from Reikai. Koenma was still tracking down Youko for her. Snow wanted to know where that spirit kitsune fled too because she wanted to ring his neck. If he wanted to play dead, he was going to be dead.

Banjin, Shin, Rain and Snow walked into the dojo as Zel tended to infant Ousen. Snow walked in and flipped on the lights. The place was used by Rain's children and some times Snow if she was here but Ombre left her little me time. "Talk." Snow said a perfect copy of Rain during her mobster days.

"There really isn't much to say. I'm sure you know how children are brought into this world. From the look on Ahriman's face I'm assuming that the child you handed him was yours." Rain turned away from the neko and took a whole of two steps before her friend spoke.

"Gunji, you selfish bitch! You're not the only one hurting, you aren't the only one feeling this pain. How dare you act as though you are the most important person on the face of the earth and act like this has only effected you?" Snow said as her ridged body showed her anger, her fist were clinched, her claws were biting into her palm causing blood to freely run down her fingers and drip to the floor below. The storm and rain pounded the roof causing a steady back round noise. "Now tell me what I want to know, damn it!"

"Is that a challenge neko?" Rain said turning to her best friend and rival. The kitsune was now in the neko's face glaring at her just as her friend did the same. "I haven't had a good fight in years. Show me if you still got it."

Rain didn't smirk like the old days but slipped into a very American type of stance, showing just how much time there she spent. "Show me that I am still a warrior...and I will give you your answers."

Snow glared at the kitsune. This was her friend, yet the woman was acting different, three years weren't but the blink of an eye to an immortal but they changed her best friend so much. "From what I've gather, you've been acting like a warrior over seas." Snow's stance wasn't new but wasn't the same old same old either. The two best friends and rivals had been polar opposites from day one. "I will get my answers. So who's making the first move?"

She stretched taking a big whiff of the air around her, and it made her smile to her friend. "I don't even remember it..." She took a deep breath and charged her friend.

Dropping her concealment spell so her tails could help with her balance, Snow was ready for the kitsune's attack. Having Shikamaru around lately has made her think ahead. Sparring with him could be a bitch other wise. He could never defeat her but he could give her a run for her money. Watching her opponent closely she read her movements and started several branched out plans to help her defeat the kitsune.

Rain started with a flamed kick hopefully to the gut, she knew if she drew blood on the neko there would be problems. The wolf was still very angry and just the scent of the neko's blood could cause her to come out and kill her.

Showing no fear even as the flaming leg was headed to her stomach Snow waited for it and caught it using both arms she held it to her. "Now, now little kitsune. You have to do better than that."

Rain smirked at her caught leg. "You're right Koneko. What was I thinking?" She snarled before hoping on the free leg and slamming her foot into the side of her friend's head.

Her head being forced to the side Snow flipped Rain free from her hold. Stepping back into her stance she smirked at the kitsune. "Now that's the Rain, we know and love."

Rain laughed landing on her feet little ways away. She hadn't laughed like that in ages it felt and she dropped her stance, smiling to her friend. "Koneko Imuto I think, I will give you those answers...as long as you don't think it weak of me.." She ran a hand through her short hair.

It was then that Snow noticed Rain's short hair, she had other things on her mind then her sister's appearance. Rain looked so different to the neko but still so much the same woman that she stole from mobsters with and sparred because they were too stubborn to just call it a draw. For some reason flashes of the neko's heads that were at her door came to her. "Rain, I know you. You're not weak…if you ever were it would kill you." The lady from the North East's brain was littered with questions but she would wait for Rain to tell the story.

She sighed. "Who knew there was life without Youko? While I was traveling I fell hard for Ousan's father, he was my rock...he helped me through Youko's passing, he helped me be strong again…" There where tears welling up in Rain's eyes again and she shook her head to stop them. "He wanted to know about me...but I kept pushing him away." She chuckled sadly sitting down. "That night we'd gotten into an argument...he wanted to see where I came from, but I wasn't ready to face you all...I wasn't ready to face the smell of where Youko slept...I still love that fucking fox...just like I love bourbon and I love to fight. Well I left and was attacked after some asshole slipped something in my drink...those neko beat the shit outta me..." Anger flared at the words as her fist clinched. "They dishonored me...cut my hair and stripped me of the honor of a Gunji warrior...I killed them all, every single one, but that stupid fool Zeek...even after all those stupid things I said he came to find me...he tried to make me stop...but...but...I killed him too..."

Snow's eyes started to water then she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. Rain…" Snow's statement went unsaid, if she hadn't told Zeek that Rain was wanted back home, if she hadn't been selfish her friend wouldn't have had to lose a second lover in such a short time period. "Rain I was informed about the neko. Their heads were taken to their village where the rest of their supporters were taken in and executed. They were planning a war, you took out their leaders before they could move on with those plans."

Rain smiled walking up to her friend. "Its ok...Zeek was right I should have come home a long time ago... Damnit I missed you guys..." Tears of joy welled in her eyes and she hugged her sister. "Please tell me you still drink...please tell me you forgive this old general...I want my family back Koneko..." She admitted...this had to be their first hug...but still it was something the fox needed...then she would hug Zel, and Dark, and Tsurai and she would see Isaac and her sons and hug them and she would shake Kaden's hand.

"I still drink…all though not a much as I did. Being pregnant tends to drop me out that habit." Snow said thinking to the last time she was pregnant. Carrying Mana was different than carrying Ombre. The girl almost killed the neko and she found the reason was that the child wasn't around her father enough. Snow should have been drinking a small amount of Sesshomaru's blood each night or at least had him hold her and share some of his youki with his mate and child.

Coming back to the present Snow spoke again after running her hands through her hair fluffing up it a bit with a sigh. "Rain, you left us but we didn't leave you. You're wanted back here, you and your son."

--

As the years went by Ombre and Ousen grew up together. Being only a year apart they were really close but you could almost tell that Ousen was more than upset that Ahriman was older and getting to do things like walking first. After they reached the ages of four and five things changed. Ousen was almost a head taller than Ombre because of his father's blood. Soon they were fighting, having perfect master over their elements, and in Ousen's case that caused Snow's tails to suffer a few burns and a few weeks of the smell of burnt fur.

Snow and Ahriman seemed to be the perfect lovers and parents until one afternoon where Ahriman called Snow into their bed room to talk. Ombre and Ousen were in the back yard sparing again and they could see them out the window.

"I'm leaving."

"When will you be back?" Snow asked as she watched the children playing and fighting outside.

"That's just it…I'm not." Ahriman said with his back to Snow, almost if he couldn't handle her reaction to his statement.

"Is this your choice or something that can't be helped?" Snow asked as she set down on their…her bed. She was about crumble under the pressure this was putting on her. 300 years together and he was leaving. Humans didn't know how go they had it. Their marriages didn't kill them when they're significant other left. Youkai were different, with out the help of a god or their mate's death they would just die with out their mate. It was a good thing Ahriman was like Sesshomaru, he would have smelt her tears, but unlike Sesshomaru, Ahriman knew Snow in and out.

"Both, if I stay here much long Ombre will have all my power before he's ready. I don't want to kill our son just because he's powers are feeding off mine. That's why when I finally leave you're taking some of my power." Ahriman said as he turned around and walked over to Snow. Kneeling by the side of the bed he put his head into her lap. "Forgive me my beautiful neko, but the power is for the good of everyone. With it you'll be strong than Rain for a while but once she catches wind of it she'll train to beat you. After her everyone else will."

"Are you saying that making me stronger will make the pack stronger?" Snow asked, her fingers were combing through his hair absentmindedly.

"Yes but it's is only because of your rivalry with Rain." Ahriman said before licking the ever so small amount of flesh that was exposed to him where her shirt was lifted up. Snow moaned at his actions only to whimper when he got up. Smirking like the predator that his mate was suppose to be he locked the door and drew close the curtains.

--

Ahriman and Snow waited another month before they told their son about their father leaving. He had a lot of questions but wasn't too upset about his father's departure. He really was too mature for a five year old. Not even six months later Ahriman's time in this world had come to an end.

Ombre and Snow tried to go on with life with out the man that once greeted them when they got home from work and went with them out to play. Snow cried even though he had asked her not to. He claimed that she and Ombre held a part of him and that would never leave them. As promised he left most of his powers with Snow. The sudden increase had put her in a coma for a week and the pack was forced to watch over her. Rain had taken in Ombre for the time being and the boys loved the extended play time.

Rain's training picked up just like Ahriman said, Shea started to work just as hard, causing everyone else to work hard too. Kaden and Sesshomaru were the only ones that wasn't too worried about it. Even Inu-mutt started to train like crazy but it was mainly because he wanted to prove to Rain that he was strong enough to date her. Rain pushed down all of his advances ready to kill him but him being Sesshomaru's only heir at this point that would have been bad politics.

Not even two hundred years ago would she have worried about pissing off the Lord of the West but now she was older and wiser. She didn't need to have a battle like the last on. It got to the point that two flags were keep at the fort and they just switched them as the winner and ruler of the fort was declared.

Rain was playing with the young Ousen, when Ombre and Snow walked into the bar. He was her first biological child and like Ombre was just like his father. She still didn't talk about Zeek but Snow knew the name and had once met the tall, kind hearted fire bear youkai.

Smiling Snow called out to Rain and her son. "We're here. Are you still sure that is a good idea to let our kids become friends? We can't have them teaming up on us some day."

Ombre tugged on Snow's pant leg. "Mommy can I go play now?"

"Yeah have fun kiddo." Snow replied smiling down at the young boy.

Snow and Rain set at the bar watching the kids play. "You were crying again. Don't lie, I can smell the tears on you."

"Rai, I can't help it. Ahriman was my mate in a manner of speaking. I knew it wouldn't last forever but Ombre. What if he is forced to leave some day too? I don't know what I could do if I lost my child too. Mana is grown and mated. Which we still need to kill them for. But Ombre is still little and needs to be protected from the world."

"I think he's doing fine." Rain said point to the boys who were now trying to kill each other. Ombre had a shadow ball ready to throw at Ousen who had a fire ball ready to throw back.

"Should we stop them?" Snow said not moving just watching.

"Those two are just like us, always fighting." Rain asked having not moved a muscle to stop them as well. Rain sipped her drink as Snow watched over the kids.

"No, they're not that bad but it's so freaking cute." At those words both of the young youkai turned to the neko.

"We're not cute!!" They yell at the same time.

"My bad." Snow said laughing then turned back to Rain. "Are you sure you can watch Ombre tonight? I have to work at the club. I don't feel that it is ready to run itself yet."

"Yeah no problem, by the look of that fight they'll be out soon. But you owe me one."

"Don't I always?" Snow replied handing Rain Ombre's over night bag. "Don't go mother of the year on my kid."

"Hey I'm his god mother, I'll treat him like he is one of my own."

"That is what I'm scared of." Snow said leaving the bar and heading to the night club.

--

Jorden looked up from his order form and saw Snow walk into the bar. "Snow-san, what are you doing here? You should be at home with your son."

"The brat's fine, he's with his god mother." Snow said before turning the sheet around and making some marks on it with his pen.

"Rain? You left your kid with Rain Gunji?" Jorden asked as he stared at Snow with large eyes. "She'll make him an alcoholic if you're lucky and he'll dead if you're not."

"Oh she's not that bad really." Snow said defending her long term friend and sister. They started working and soon they were done and just in time for opening. The other employees greeted Snow will fake smiles and asked how she was doing. She told them fine that right now her 'husband's' business was more important than letting herself rot at home.

The club was soon filled with humans and youkai alike. It was a strange feeling to see so many dancing with what once considered to be lesser beings. Snow and Jorden were serving drinks right and left, the money flow was coming in.

Fleuve walked in wearing a sinfully short skirt and a tight top that hung off one shoulder. She took a stool at the bar looking anything but pleased with the world. "Snow-san, can I get something strong?"

"What's up?" Snow asked as she put a shot of vodka in front of the other youkai.

"He's doing it again. He's acting like a whore who can't get enough to sate an army." The other woman sighed and downed the shot. With out being asked Snow poured another.

"He is a whore but you really shouldn't be acting like a jealous girl friend, seeing as he doesn't know how are you feel." Snow said serving a human a drink before coming back.

"Yeah, but if I tell him, I'll just be another score for him." Fleuve laid her head down on the bar.

"Hey I just cleaned that." The neko said before shaking her head. "If that's what happens you're a fool for letting it. As much as it pains me to say it, if you and he are meant to be together, you will be. If not, what's another break in one's heart?"

Fleuve groaned. "You really are a bitch some times, neko." The water elemental turned around in her stool. "I guess there is plenty of fish in the sea."

Snow was forced to return her gaze at the water elemental when she heard the girl growl. Following the burning look she was giving the crowd she saw Spark with a new piece of ass. Smirking the neko served drinks knowing there was going to be a show.

Fleuve downed her latest shot and with its added courage stood up, grabbed a random guy from the bar, and dragged him to the dance floor. Soon she was dancing with the random youkai, as the music picked up so did the dance styles. The crowded dance floor soon looked like a giant orgy. The raw lust coming from the dance floor could almost been seen.

--

Spark was on another date, his fourth on this week. She was cute, her body was curvy all the way from her blonde head to stiletto heels. The woman was a fire youkai some one that clearly wanted nothing more than his title and power.

After dinner at a little Italian place down the street she asked if he was up for dancing but wanted to go to the neko's club. Mentally groaning he agreed and pulled into the parking lot. Knowing the bouncer he got them in with out having to wait. Soon they were on the floor dancing.

As he started to dance he could feel a heated glare pointed at him. Playing it off as the neko pissed he was with in a hundred miles of her, he keep dancing. Soon the feel of some one else's eyes were gone but it was then that he saw Fleuve dancing with some youkai he didn't know. He shouldn't care who his friend danced with. She clearly didn't. The man was weak and a lower class, anyone could tell that. It really got his blood boiling. His dragon instincts caused him to be greedy and his greed wanted to pull Fleuve as close as he could and never let another man look at her. Too bad she only saw him as a close friend, the man that was more or less forced to save her life. Damn his fucking luck.

Fleuve was dancing with the unnamed youkai as Spark was with his date. It was sex, just standing up with clothes on. Each were careful to make sure that their friend saw each other. Spark's date would have died by now if she wasn't a fire elemental, his body temperature was through the roof. The unnamed male that Fleuve was dancing with had his hands sliding down over her hips and smoothing out her skirt down the front of her sinfully short skirt.

The blonde got the feeling that Spark wasn't paying enough attention to her and so she reached up and laced her fingers behind his neck. She tilted his head down so he was looking at her again. She was about to kiss the Gunji prince when she was forcefully ripped away from him. Spark snapped out of the siren's call and saw that Fleuve had hit the woman but there was no fight. The water elemental turned to the dragon and took a hold of his chin. Not saying a word she pulled his head down and claimed his lips.

Jorden and Snow were laughing at the bar. "About damn time, don't you think?"

"Jorden, I'm surprised you're not crying with every other one of Spark's fans right now," the neko said to her faithful bartender.

"I would be but true love is true love." Jorden went back to work after that. The neko didn't do anything but laugh at her favorite gay youkai.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well that was chapter 21...I think**

**Rain: You're not nice neko**

**Snow: Don't get paid to be nice…just ask Youko**

**Snow and Rain: -start fighting-**

**Kaden: Okay readers out there. You've read now you review.**

**Cy: -taking bets on the fight- yeah what she said.**


	24. Dark Does Mean Evil…Sorta

**Snow: I do not own anything but the fic plot line and some of the OCs…I do not make money off this FANfic.**

**This is the chapter with YYH's Dark Tournament. If there is anything wrong with the line up or spelling of anything I'm sorry but well I found a site with the stats and just used the one source. If I'm wrong say it in a review and I'll try to fix it. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.**

_Chapter XXII  
__Dark Does Mean Evil…Sorta_

Isaac was walking through the garden escaping his mountains of paperwork. The sliver kitsune was working over time these days. Rain really needed a few more lawyers. He could only do so much, and it didn't help that his major wasn't really the type to sit in a library all day with out having a few plants growing and causing chaos. Sky was a funny creature, she trained as hard as Shea did and he well he barley acted like a general anymore.

Sighing the kitsune wasn't paying attention when he tripped over something. Normally he knew the garden as much as Youko, the kitsune who created when he first came home with his high fist lover. The sliver general regained his balance just in time to be pushed again. "You know if you're going to walk on some one you better make sure it isn't some one that will kill you for it, kit-kun."

Turning around Isaac saw it was the one neko that ever walked these lands with out so much as a second look by the guards. It was Snow Ahriman, a close friend of his lady. "Well if you weren't lying out like a door mat people wouldn't be tempted to walk on you."

Snow just dusted herself off. "Yeah, well don't blame me when Apollo's pissed at you. He likes it when women lay out in his rays."

Isaac laughed a bit at that comment. "You act as though you've met him."

Snow shook her head. "Silly kit-kun, not only have I met him, I had the worst sun burn of my long life because of that man. I never thought it possible to get one at night either," the neko said smirking. "So what brings a busy body like you out?"

"The need for air that isn't laced with dust. It's hard to keep track of both Makai and Nigenkai laws these days." Isaac said sitting down on a near by bench. "So how's your son?"

"Ombre's doing fine, he's in high school now." Snow said thinking of the brat. "Yeah, he's loving it. Him and Ousen have some other friend named Shuichi. Those three are always together."

"Aren't you worried that he could find out they aren't really human?" Isaac asked the woman he had come to know as a friend over the last eighty or so years.

"He already knows. From what I've heard he's a youkai himself. The boys say he's like Naruto. A youkai inside a human shell. They just don't talk about it, or at least from what I've been told. I haven't met the boy yet but then again I don't know a lot of the people that my son hangs out with in the human world." Snow said with a shrug. "I have to go now kit-kun. I'll talk to you some other time."

"Right. Until then neko-chan," he said as she walked off.

--

Snow looked at her calendar. It was hard to believe that another year had already gone by and soon she would turn seven hundred years old. Birthdays weren't that big of a deal but when you lived as long as the members of the pack have but when you reached a century there was normally a party or something. Snow was worrying about what would be planned for the celebration when she was given a message from Sesshomaru, he wanted to see her.

The portal opened just outside of the gates to Sesshomaru's strong hold. There were rules, even if you could open portals, you didn't portal into some one else's home. On her way home she would go straight to her bed room not even bothering to care. The guards greeted the neko with slight bows of the head. She winked a few of them and went in to see what her ex-mate wished to speak to her about.

Before the neko could get to the lord's study she was stopped by the one creature she didn't miss at the castle, Jaken. With barely any warning other than his foul smell he started to bitch about something. Snow just did what most would do in her shoes, she did the perfect impression of a soccer player and scored a goal when he made it out the closed window at the end of the hall.

"I hope you plan on paying for that," a very deep voice said behind her. Snow all but moaned when he spoke, the shivers running up and down her spine proof that she knew what else that voice could promise.

"The servant or the window?" she asked as she turned to face her 'host.' He was just as tall as ever and hunky as hell but he didn't look right. His armor was gone but that was to be expected, his tail was still there and he dress was normal for a business man. "Oh dear Ahriman, you got some didn't you?"

"Discussing my sex life isn't why I asked you to come here. Come with me," the inu lord said as he took her arm just about the elbow in a gentle manor and led her to his office. "And I meant the window."

Snow was served coffee and Sesshomaru tea before he got down to business. "Two important events over lap this year. What are they?"

Snow shook her head. "Depends on what you consider important."

Sesshomaru stood up from his place behind the Makai Oak desk and set down on it before his ex-mate. The neko looked up at him as he smirked. "The Dark Tournament and your seven hundredth birthday are pretty important don't you think? I have tickets for a box and enough rooms for ten reserved under your name. Take the girls and pretend like you're only six hundred."

Snow was shocked. Sesshomaru just gave her tickets to one of the biggest blood baths and wasn't an ass about it. Standing up she took the step to him and checked his forehead for fever. "You sure?"

"Yes, I was going to go but I go summoned to the Nigenkai on business, when I did some mental checking I saw that you would be the best one to give my box to. Am I to believe you want it?"

Snow gave not verbal answer as she hugged the inu lord and kissed his check. Snatching the info out of his hand she headed to the bar.

--

The Fox and Wolf was alive with so many youkai that Snow had to fight her way to the bar. Jumping over it she started to serve drinks seeing as Zel and Dark were having a bit of an issue. After the bar's regular drunks finally started to thin out the angels and the neko started talking.

"Thanks Snow, I know it's your night off but we're grateful." Dark said as he threw an arm around Zel's shoulders.

"No problem. Hey Zel, you up for a vacation? I was just told, I have a box and a few rooms at the Dark Tournament. You coming?" the neko asked her angel friend. Said angel's eyes widened.

"Does the Pope shit in the woods?" the brunette said almost screaming happy tone.

"I don't know but there really good tickets," Snow replied laughing with her friend. From the male angel's expression the neko knew he wanted to go too. "Sorry Dark, I'm thinking girls only. You and the guys will only take away from the fun."

"You're only saying that because you're not getting any neko. You're no fun when you're not getting laid." Snow was about to bite his head off when Zel's elbow met his stomach.

"Snow's right, the girls need some time together. To become sisters again." Zel then started to list off all the things they were going to need for the trip. Snow just opened her palm pilot and made sure she took off the month they would need to enjoy this vacation.

--

Rain's claws were digging into the cement as the girls dragged her into the mall. Her voice could be heard all around as she bitched about not wanting to shop. "Rain if you get up and act like the almost 750 year old youkai you are I'll buy you a new jacket. Leather, costume made, you name it and it's yours. Just act like your fucking age."

At that little bargaining chip she jumped up right and started to walk to the only shop that did as she wanted. After placing her order and Snow turning over her credit card to pay for it. Rain had a simple sketch of what her new jacket was going to look like and she was holding on to it as though it was the only thing that could protect her from the mall walkers.

Zel, Alex, and Snow were shopping like pros after they were set free to do so. It was funny to see what stores they would go in. Zel tended to like solid rich colors, Alex bright eye catching mixed colors and Snow loved her charcoals, blacks, reds and deep purples. Instead of breaking up and going to different stores and letting them get out of there sooner they all went to the same store and 'helped' each other. Rain felt like she was being tortured for no reason.

Four hours and hundreds of American dollars later the girls were done. On the way home Zel was cursing in and out of traffic while Rain was on the phone with Isaac to see if they could get charges of kidnap pressed on the girls.

"Oh come on Rain." Snow said as she turned around from the front seat and snatched the phone from the kitsune. "Isaac I'm sorry that Rain bothered you with something so trivial. I'll see you tomorrow. Please enjoy the rest of your DAY OFF," she said glaring at Rain at the end of the sentence. "Leave him alone. You over work him as it is. He's so over work in fact he doesn't get to pay attention to the rest of the world. He stepped on me the other day in the garden. He's a sliver, he knows that garden like the curves of a lover and yet you have him so stressed out that he can't think straight. I bet he hasn't been laid in months."

"Snow, if you're so worried about him why don't you go be a stress relief?" Rain said narrowing her eyes at her neko friend. Snow just shrugged it off.

"I'm in that teasing phase with Apollo again. At least right now he isn't trying to barbeque me. But I do look nice and off white don't you think?" The neko couldn't tan if she wanted to, she went from white to red to off white. It was just a cat thing to lay out in the sun and soak up the rays.

"Oh come on I didn't need to hear that. I mean he is my ancestral father you know." Rain said crossing her arms and looking away from her partner in crime. Snow just turned back around and turned up the radio.

--

Snow was at the desk signing them all in while the bell hops were staring at the huge stack of luggage. Most of it was for show anyways. Rain got Zel, Cy, and Sky to help her in packing rocks into some of them. Snow didn't say a thing about it seeing as she didn't want to play mother on this trip, but playing mother to Zel would be something new.

"Here are your keys. We will start working on getting your bags to your rooms. Are they set up to where we know which room they need to go to?" The man said to Snow as she watched Rain and the others talk about everything.

"Ahriman-sama?" Snow's head snapped to the man.

"Don't call me that." Snow snapped at the man who clearly didn't know who he was dealing with. "No, all the luggage will be taken to my room, the one closest to the elevator. We will sort it out from there."

"Yes, my lady," the man bowed and told everyone the orders Snow had given.

The rooms were great and there were enough that everyone only had to share with one other person. They were lucky to get that though. The girls were on the same floor as the fighters, the best rooms in the hotel in many opinions. As though they did it often the girls spilt up into four groups of two and were soon picking out their rooms. Snow and Rain were in the room that now had all the luggage in it, seeing as how most of it was Rain's rocks.

Alex and Zel took the room across the hall from them. Their room was simple and just the opposite of Snow and Rain's room. It was nice and worth the money that Sesshomaru clearly was paying for it. Kaden and Cy's room was next to Rain and Snow's. Their room was built just like the first one. Shea and Sky being the left-overs shared the last room. It was just like the room that Alex and Zel were sharing.

Each suite was huge and had two nicely sized queen size beds each in their own rooms. They had everything and Sesshomaru's credit card was taking care of the bill. Each room was plain and it was easy to see that it was a hotel room but it wasn't with out it's nicer touches. The main reason this floor cost so much was the fact that Rain and Snow's room was next to one of the teams that were fighting and by the feel of them they were the human team.

--

Ombre and Ousen walked into the hotel and stood at the desk. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yeah we have a reservation under Ombre Ahriman and Ousen Zeek." Ombre said to the man that was just kissing Snow's ass and now looking down his nose at the teenagers.

"Right. May I see some ID please." The man said holding out his hand. Both boys handed over their diver's license and their credit cards. "Would you like some one to show you to your suit?"

"No we'll be fine, and we won't mess up the room either." Ombre said clearing reading the guy's mind.

The boys went upstairs. "It's so cool that Shuichi is going to be fighting in the Tournament. And with our moms out of town it was perfect that we got to come."

--

Kurama, now in his human form and about to turn sixteen was walking back to his room when he saw one of the last people he would think to see here at the Dark Tournament. "Snow?" He asked out loud.

The neko heard he name coming from up ahead of her. She looked up from the program that she was reading to see the red head that was on the human team that belonged to Koenma. His eyes although green and unlike any she had seen before called to her. Who was this boy? How did he know her name much less why did he call out of her. "Do I know you?"

"No, I'm sorry to have bothered you," he said before zipping into the room next to hers and disappearing from Snow's sight.

Snow shook her head wondering what that was all about. He was clearly part of the human team but if she remembered correctly his name was Kurama, he must have known Youko and may have known about Snow and Youko's sibling like relationship. Shaking her head Snow headed back to the elevator to go the lobby and call a few people from down stairs.

--

"You mean you know Hiei?" Zel asked as Snow said something about the demon that was down at the ring with his team mates listening to the rules of the five one on one matches that would be taking place.

"Yeah I met him before I met you. Hell it was before I mated Sesshomaru." Snow said as she watched the first fight. It was this really stupid looking human verses a child youkai.

To say the fight was boring was an understatement. Who wants to watch the floor get mobbed with the human's large amount of hair? Well Snow did to a point, he looked like a moron but she was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt seeing as he was on the same team as Hiei.

"So how good is he?" Rain's voice said from Snow's right.

"He's a great fighter. I don't know about anything else. We didn't." Snow said watching as the human team was taking turns fighting off their opponents as their team captain slept on. "What's with that Yusuke boy? He makes no sense."

"He doesn't need to." Kaden said downing her drink. "He's strong. He could win this."

"If you say so." Rain said with a sigh. "I just wish they would let us fight. We could own this tournament."

Cy was sipping on her drink as she studied the teams fighting. "Hence why we aren't allowed to fight here. They're weak and wouldn't be a challenge."

The evening went on to see the human team with Hiei on it, winning and the next fight starting. Snow and Rain handed some cash to Kaden.

"I still can't believe they won."

"Won hell I can't believe that kid woke up in time to fight. I lost a lot of cash because of him. We should beat him up while we're at it." Snow said as she slowly said goodbye to some of the money she brought with her. "So who's up for something to eat? I've voting sea food."

"You would you neko." Rain said as they walked out of their private box.

--

The cloud of white smoke went up inside of the barrier. It was so thick that even the girls as high level demons couldn't see what was going on but they didn't need to. "Oh shit." Came Snow's voice as she turned to see a livid Rain.

"Come on Rai, I'm sure it's a mistake. I bet it's all fake." Snow knew she was lying to her friend though. It was clearly Youko's aura. Rain's dead lover was alive, here, and fighting in the tournament. Reaching out to the kitsune was impossible though with out a physical link.

"I'm going to kill that dead mother fucker. I bet his blood will test like the sixties." Rain said referring to her and Snow's smoking during the decade of free love.

"Rain, you have to give him time to explain…and that's if that is him. I'm sure it isn't. Bringing back a demonic spirit is hard but I did sense some strong magic in that cloud." Snow said as everyone watched on to the ring.

Soon the smoke cleared and their stood Youko Kurama. Rain was pissed and Snow was catching on to the feeling not only through her developing empathic powers but just by the way the kitsune was cussing under her breath. Slowly, the Red Devil stood up and walked out of the box. Snow shot up when she picked up on the thoughts about what Rain was planning.

"I think I need to get down there." Snow turned back to the ring just in time to see Youko Kurama turn into just Kurama, the red head that she had ran into in the hall way. So that was how he knew her name and why he ran from her when she turned to see what was going on. Not missing a beat Rain stormed to the ring and started to slug the red headed human.

--

Hiei was watching the Gunji Lady hit his team mate when a shadow barrier the likes he'd only seen one time before covered the couple. Kuwabara, who was trying to stop the woman from attacking his team mate when he was thrown back by the barrier.

"Leave them be. They're just having a lover's spat." Came the calm voice of the female dawned in the same shades as the barrier. "Hiei darling, long time not fight. I see the Darkness is coming along nicely. Remember my offer still stands."

Hiei bowed to the woman shocking his other team mates. Even the mask fighter's eyes grew slightly at the new development. "Snow-sama, how may I be of service."

"Tell me why I wasn't informed that Youko was alive."

"He forced a vow of silence on me my lady." Hiei said after standing up to his full four foot eleven height.

"Hiei, that's not why but I'm sure you wouldn't mind talking about this over dinner. I'll even treat you as you are my guest." Snow said to Hiei leaving him no way of declining her invite.

"My lady how may I say no?" Hiei asked out of character.

"You can't and you know it." Snow said before moving the barrier and the kitsune inside of it over out of the way.

"Umm…Miss I don't think you're allowed at the ring's side," said the blue youkai from the ring. Snow dropped her concealment spell. Showing her ears, tails and clan symbol on her brow Snow looked like the lady she was.

"I think I'm allowed to be any where I want to be. You may finish the fights though. Rain and 'Kurama' have a little catching up to do." The blue youkai just nodded and called the next match.

--

Ombre and Ousen who still didn't know that their mothers were at the tournament watched as Rain sucker punched their best friend. "Dude, was that your mom?"

"Yeah, and that's your mom right behind her. Did you know that they were going to be here?" Ousen asked as he stood up to get a better view before his Aunt and Ombre's mom enclosed his own mother and his best friend in a solid barrier blocking them from view. "I have a feeling we're royally fucked dude."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Ombre said walking down to the wall and jumped over. "Mom what the hell is going on? Why did Aunt Rain hit Shuichi? And why are you here?"

"Ombre, I could ask you that same question. Shuichi would have been your Uncle Youko. As in your Aunt Rain's lover." Snow turned to Ousen. "He was before your father, Ousen. Youko died and Rain went to the states. She meet Zeek and well from there you were born." Snow turned back to the barrier. "I hope those two can work something out. Their love affair is older than any other I know of in the Makai."

--

After the win Snow sent her son and nephew to their rooms while she and Hiei were going out to celebrate over drinks and to catch up. "You're kidding me? That has to be embarrassing."

"Don't remind me." Hiei answered before both he and Snow turned to the door of the bar when a fight broke out. It was a young female youkai and a human male. From the looks of it he hit on the wrong woman.

"I really should stop this." Snow said regretting ever signing that little pack that she would help keep peace between the two worlds. The neko stood up and downed what was left of her drink . "Okay you two break it up. I'm not in the mood to fill out paperwork."

"That low level mortal started. Who does he think he is?" the tiger youkai said to Snow clearly unhappy with it.

"I did not!" The human who clearly didn't know who he was dealing with answered like the mature adult he was.

"You, human go back to your room and be glad I don't let her eat your organs." Snow said to him. Not taking her as a kidder, he ran off. "You, you're a tiger correct?"

"I don't answer to some house neko," was her answer.

"Are you or are you not?" Snow said looking down at the younger woman.

"Who wants to know?"

"Snow Ahriman, Neko Council Chair." Snow said clearly not in the mood to deal with a young demoness who more than likely wasn't over a few hundred years old.

"I'm a tigress, my name is Fender."

"Well Fender, I have some youkai I want you to meet."

--

Snow was sitting on the edge of her seat almost pressed against the barrier she had set up for the pack and the humans that were there to root for Team Urameshi. "Do you think he's going to win?"

"He has to, it isn't fair that we just got this far. Toguro's had his chance to win." Kayko said from where she was standing next to the older, cooler, female Kuwabara.

"Oh I'm sure everything with will just fine, if you shut up." Snow said as she stepped through the barrier and jumped down to where Hiei was. After checking on everyone but the dead human Snow couldn't help but feel a little better. This team was going to win and it was all up to Yusuke.

The fight went on for what seemed like forever and then everyone finally was forced to portal outside to escape the self destruction that was activated in the stadium. Kuwabara's older sister was shaken almost as much as Yusuke had been when Genkai died in his arms. It wasn't until later that anyone had found out that the man that owned Team Toguro's team was the man she had fallen in love with. He had died in the explosion.

Fender, the tigress Snow had found in the bar fit so well into the group that it was sad she was to move to their level of the Makai and start a new life there. Everything seemed to be falling into perfect place. Few members of the group were unhappy and those were the ones that had just lost some one.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well another chapter is finally done!**

**Fender: I'm in this chapter!!**

**Cy: Yeah because Snow had to make a note to herself to make sure she wrote us in.**

**Snow: I'm sorry…you're supporting actresses…not the main role.**

**Isaac: Could everyone please review now?**

**Snow: -bows to readers- Thank you come again.**


End file.
